The Little One That Follows Me
by 07bumblebee07
Summary: At first it might just seem like torture. But as the days pass, it becomes clear that Sanji was used in experiments. What will happen to him? And will the Strawhats still accept him? Rated T for Violence and Bad Language. Eventual ZoroxSanji story plus a surprise for ZXS fans :D
1. Experiment

_Hey Guys_

_So I had this idea in my head and I had to write it down and well...  
Things just sort of happened from there._

* * *

_UPDATE: This is an Updated Chapter, slowly going through them so that the entire story makes sense.  
Hope you enjoy it :D_

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me  
****Chapter One: Experiment**

**Sanji**

The man awoke in stages. Before his conscious could fully register who he was, where he was or why he was there, his body felt something first.  
An ache, a discomfort.

_Pain_.

The man remembered his name.  
He was Sanji. The Cook of the Strawhat pirates.  
Valued crew member on board the Thousand Sunny and Nakama to Captain Luffy, Swordsman Zoro, Sharpshooter Usopp, Navigator Nami-swan, Archaeologist Robin-chan, Doctor Tony-Tony Chopper, Ship-wright Franky and Musician Brook.  
A lover of women, succulent food and the finest cuisine. Someone who appreciates summer wines and a moment rocked by the gentleness of the ocean waves. Handsome and smart, strong and quick witted, first rate Cook of the sea!

Something occurred to the man whilst he was contemplating adding more titles to his inner speech. He wasn't on the Thousand Sunny. That was obvious from his still position.  
Even when he wasn't asleep in his hammock and sometimes crashed on the couch or (god forbid) he slept whilst on watch in the crow's nest, Sanji was always rocked by the lull of the waves. He was always calmed by Sunny's gentle motions as she sailed the Grand Line.  
But there was none of that.

No smell of the sea, no noise of sleep from his fellow nakama, not even the smell of the Sunny's aged wood or the scent of salt from the waters she sailed on.

Sanji knew he was not aboard the Sunny. He could feel his body pressed against cold, rough stone. The feeling was not overly pleasant and part of his brain was telling him to move. The other half was succumbed to a faint numbness that welcomed sleep and was trying to drag Sanji back into unconsciousness. The false sense of security of sleep…  
Sanji didn't want to get up. He didn't want to move at all, but he knew he had to.

The man was disorientated. At first, he didn't even know where his body was. It was as if his head was here and his body somewhere else. No. That wasn't quite right.  
The more he thought about it, the more Sanji realised he was wrong. His body was here, laid on the cold floor. His back ached from the hard ground. He could locate the pain that he felt radiating softly from both of his legs, in the area around his knees as if he had attacked something with the joints without bracing his limbs first. There was an irritating ache in his wrists and ankles and a heavy weight somewhere around his mid-section and lower stomach as if he'd swallowed a cannon ball.

Scratch that. It wasn't just his stomach that felt heavy and dulled. His entire body felt like it was being pinned down by giant heavy metal weights. The man was even struggling to breathe slightly. Everything was hurting.  
Just twitching his fingers felt like he was trying to lift that damn zombie, Oars.

Something else occurred to the man whilst he laid there, his eyes shut and his arms laid uncomfortably by his side.  
There was the unmistakable smell of blood, the pungent odour attacking his sense and making his eyes want to water. Old blood or new blood he could not tell, but it made him feel sick. It was in the air. He couldn't breathe…  
The stench was accompanied by the droning sound of dripping, echoing a slow methodical pattern, kept at a steady rate. And there, behind it, Sanji could make out the revolting scent of rotting flesh. The thought made Sanji's stomach twist on itself.  
_Am I bleeding? Is that why I feel so light headed?  
_With his eyes still closed and his hands limp, Sanji searched his body mentally, trying to rifle through all the pain and pick one that felt like the familiar 'stab wound' he was used to. But there was none to be found. Not even a measly paper cut. _So I'm not bleeding._  
But whether or not it was the Cook's blood was a different matter…

With great difficulty, the Cook managed to force his eyes open. It didn't do him much good as he found that he was in a pitch black room. Not quite. A measly glimmer of light shone like filaments of gold from cracks in a space to the far right. But it did nothing to fight the dark. There was nothing to see that gave a hint to Sanji as to where he may be.  
The temptation was too much and Sanji felt his eyes close once more. The heaviness inside his head faded a little, but the pain on his body was still too great to be ignored.  
Arms, legs, chest, feet, wrists, neck, head, toes, knees, fingers, stomach, back.  
Everything ached.

Everything _hurt. _

_Come on Sanji. You have to get up. _Sanji heard his own voice berating him from somewhere in the part of his conscious that wasn't numbed by the pain.  
_What if one of the others needed your help?_ _What if your Nakama are in trouble? _He certainly wouldn't let them down. Especially if it was his dearest Nami-chan or heavenly Robin-swan!

Sanji forced his eyes open again and trained to keep them that way. It was painful and his eyelids were heavy but he would have to endure it.  
Slowly, after what seemed forever, the man could see some shadows hardening, some softer almost. Empty. Shapes began to form in the room, casting depth into Sanji's dark world. A shadow far above was the ceiling. Four more showed him the walls of the room he was laid in. Everything was unfamiliar. At least Sanji knew that much was true.

A groan to his left made Sanji flinch from shock. Pain rocked through his body at the subtle movement, but Sanji forced himself to ignore it. Instead, he shifted his weight to the left slightly so that his body would roll mere centimetres towards where the sound emanated from. Inches away he could see the silhouette of another body lying close to him, the unfamiliar shape bulky in places indicating that they were slumped awkwardly. That meant whoever it was, was stirring from unconsciousness. Sanji couldn't tell if it was anyone that he could recognise in this extremely dim light.

Slowly, and focusing on ignoring all the pain that he felt, Sanji pushed his body to sit up. He wanted to cry out, to swear, and to cuss, but Sanji didn't have the energy. He just bit down on his lip, his tongue tasting the metallic taste of blood as Sanji drew fresh blood. The man didn't care. He was just trying to stay upright. In the back of his mind, he could hear a voice. It sounded a lot like Chopper, telling him not to move or he'll risk further injury.  
_But I have to, _Sanji told himself. _I have to escape from this place. I have to find the others…  
_Sanji held his breath, the motion just causing him more pain. The searing pain in his chest was enough to indicate that he had a cracked rib or two. In order to balance himself, ready to stand, Sanji moved his left leg. He barely tensed the muscles before he cried out in sudden pain.  
Worry had his hands caressing the area gently, fear causing his lungs to hold their breath. His fear was realised when he felt the jarred motion of a broken leg. Or dislocated knee, he couldn't tell. He mind was too fuzzy from the pain, his thoughts scrambled as he realised that he was in trouble.

_Serious _trouble.

Sanji couldn't walk. That meant he couldn't fight.  
The Cook began to assess the rest of his body, trying to avoid moving his leg again, not wanting to administer more pain to his already battered body. It was only now, when he was more aware of what was happening, or what _had _happened, did Sanji realise the pressure on his wrists and ankles. Bandaged, wrapped tightly and securely. _Chopper's handiwork?_  
There were bandages around Sanji's neck as well, judging from the similar pressure. This can't have been Chopper's handiwork. If it was, then he would've bandaged Sanji's leg as well and secured it was a splint and cast.  
And he would definitely not let the man lie in this dark damp room with a cracking headache and painful wounds.  
Sanji also felt a tightness around his chest, although there was no feeling of bandages there. This confused him the man. He was pretty sure there was no damage there, other than a slight dull ache and that weird unexplainable heaviness. Sanji ran his forefinger down the length of his body, trying to gauge some pain from the area, but when he came up blank he was still just as confused by the weird sensations.

Overall, Sanji found that his left leg was broken, his left shoulder dislocated (which he put back into pain with little difficulty although large amounts of cussing) and the damaged ribs. His nose had been broken and dried blood was sticking to his face. There was dried blood in his hair and he could feel a number of bumps under his locks which indicated some damage had been inflicted to his skull. Sanji's hands, although stiff from unknown brutal treatment, seemed to be in more than perfect condition which the Cook was thankful for.  
Broken legs could recover, but he needed his hands to cook.

If he lost them…  
Well there would be little point in living.

After all, he needed his hands to fulfil his dream. And if he couldn't achieve it… Well Sanji would rather die than being dead weight to the other Strawhats. That was decided on Thriller Bark. No. It was decided long before that…

Somewhere in the back of his head, behind the throbbing headache, Sanji's mind was trying to figure out what had happened to him. He remembered that the crew had recently landed on a new island, but the name escaped him. It couldn't have been that important anyway.  
The island was mainly used as a Marine Base, like Navarone, only a lot smaller and there were several villages. The only problem was the marines here was a little more experienced and put up a tougher fight than the average marines they had fought against before. That had caused problems for the crew on their way in, who had decided to send Usopp and the Cook into town for supplies rather than the whole crew. Luffy, of course, had been bribed with meat and some invention Franky had cooked up just to stop the rubber idiot from jumping ship. They had wanted an 'adventure-free' stay, which had seemed to be surprisingly easy, seeing as the log pose would've only needed one day to set.

But something had gone wrong.  
Something must've gone wrong.

Sanji could remember running, kicking, fighting his way through lines of Marines. He remembered wishing the others were there. He remembered hoping that they were safe, that the Marines hadn't found the Thousand Sunny. He remembered guns pointed at him, guns pointed at Usopp.  
Usopp who had been laid on the floor, wounds on his bodies where he hadn't been able to outrun the Marines. Sea-stone cuffs and the base of a rifle to his head.

Sanji had blacked out. And woken up… here.  
But what of Usopp?  
And what of the others…?

Surely it had been longer than a day since the Marines captured them. The others would've noticed the pair's disappearance by now. Surely…

Actually Sanji didn't need to worry. Luffy's stomach would know that Sanji was yet to return. He probably only had to wait five minutes and the Captain would be charging into the prison demanding meat and pummelling anything that got in between him and his appetite.  
The form to Sanji's left groaned again, louder than it had done earlier. The sudden sound ripped Sanji from his thoughts, making the poor man jolt and send another tremor of pain down his body. Sanji hissed in discomfort, making the point of assessing whoever it was next to him.  
Sanji shuffled closer, making more than necessary effort to keep from jarring his left leg. It was more than sickening to listen to the painful grind of bone on an unforgiving knee that didn't want to give. The thought made him clench his teeth and try not to throw up.

As he moved closer Sanji spotted the glint of a pair of goggles that he recognised all too well. Extending one hand he brushed against the sharpshooter's shoulder, only to find the area had been dressed neatly with bandages. So he had been hurt as well. Sanji couldn't help but hope it wasn't as much as him. Usopp wasn't as strong as he was. He was easier to break… With extra reach, whilst gritting his teeth in case of leg movement and ignoring the agony of his ribcage, Sanji shook the shoulder harder as another groan escaped the man's lips. With a final effort Sanji jabbed his fingers into the flesh, earning a grunt of pain as life returned to the long-nosed man.  
"Wha… who's there?" he asked in his sleepy, half-aware state. "It's me," Sanji hissed angrily, his fierce emotion boiling from the early incident and the pain that was still attacking his body. "Sanji?" Usopp groaned slightly, but stopping almost immediately as he realised it was the Cook that had awoken him.

"Sanji! Oh my god. You're… you're!" The sharpshooter sat up quickly and grabbed out to the man, pulling him into a fierce hug. Sanji felt his leg jar. He felt the motion of grinding bone, the searing pain in his body at the forced movement. Everything felt like it was on fire. Sanji resisted the howl of pain by clenching his teeth and letting a guttural noise escape instead.  
Usopp froze. "I'm sorry," he cried, still whispering. "I didn't mean too. I'm just so glad that you're finally… they finally stopped," the boy said, laughing quietly. "I kept begging them to stop. I kept telling them to take me but they didn't listen. I'm so glad," Usopp breathed.  
Sanji could see he had dropped his head. He could hear in his voice the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. "Usopp I don't…" Sanji didn't understand.  
_They stopped. Who was they? What were they doing? _

_"_You're finally awake," Usopp repeated, lifting his head once more. "I'm glad."  
There was something in his voice. Sanji had noticed the slight hesitation in those last two words as if Usopp was afraid of Sanji's reaction…

Sanji reined in his emotions, resisting the urge to cry out and kick something from anger, knowing that the action would harm him more than his target, whilst in this current state. "Yeah," was all the Cook could manage, making a bigger effort to ignore the sweat on his brow and force himself to breathe steadily. "Some bastard broke it. But I can still use the other. I'll need your help to get out of here."

With the little light, and the fact his eyes had adjusted somewhat, Sanji noticed the slight horror in Usopp's expression as he stared down at Sanji's legs. But the fear didn't seem to be new. Almost…  
Sanji looked down to his legs. He already knew what Usopp feared, his own hesitation enough to reveal that he knew that both their fear was justified. The man took a deep breath before trying to straighten his right leg and found identical pain coursing through his body.  
_Fuck! Both_ of his legs were broken. Sanji breathed deeply, once again blocking out the pain. But his fear was overwhelming. He couldn't walk. He would be barely able to crawl.

How was he and Usopp supposed to escape now?  
Usopp would have to do everything. He would have to take out well-trained, heavily armed Marines whilst protecting Sanji and carrying him through the base as well as trying to navigate the halls.

Sanji stared fearfully at Usopp, restraining the cry of pain to somewhere in his midsection. The man looked back at him, his expression mirrored as he watched the Cook comes to term what his predicament meant. "I'm useless," the cook muttered pitifully. "That's not true," the sharpshooter started, before his sympathetic tone took a hint of boasting and he continued the sentence. "Leave it to me, the Great Captain Usopp, for I-"  
"Stop," Sanji ordered in a rush of air. "Just… not right now."

Sanji knew what was coming next. He knew, but would Usopp agree.  
Probably not.  
But there was no other way…

There was no way Sanji would be able to escape. He was struggling to breathe now and all of his pains seemed to be getting worse. The dull ache in his wrists and ankles had changed into a digging sensation as if something with sharp nails was scraping away at his skin and bones. The weight on his chest was not helping and he was surprised the pain in his legs had not forced him into unconsciousness.

"Please…"  
Usopp turned to the blonde, confused by the sudden pain.

"You have to go first. I can't walk and you can't carry me so you'll have to escape first." Usopp looked like he wanted to argue, but Sanji kept talking. "Get to the crew. Then you can come back for me. But if it's too dangerous. If _any _of them get hurt, you have to _leave me here," _Sanji said. "I'm not important enough for everyone to risk their lives for."  
"Don't say-"

"You will leave without me," Sanji said, his voice getting louder. Why was he getting angry? He was grateful for everyone's stubbornness on not wanting to give up, but he wouldn't accept it if the same thing happened to the others.  
If the girls, or Chopper, was treated like this, it would break Sanji's heart.

If he was responsible for the fall of the Strawhat pirates because they tried to save him…  
Sanji wouldn't be able to live with it.

"Stop!"

Usopp's voice penetrated Sanji's thoughts. The hesitation was there again and something else was laced in the layers of sounds that echoed in the stone walled room. But Sanji couldn't debate Usopp's tone as the sharpshooter ignored him, pushing his body up against the wall, his ear pressed up against the dark shadow. "Hey what's that?"  
"What's what?" Sanji sighed, his pain addling his brain's ability to concentrate, irritated how Usopp was trying to change to conversation so he didn't have to talk about abandoning his Nakama. "I hear something," he replied simply. Sanji growled in frustration but Usopp did not elaborate any further.  
Instead he continued to glare at the wall opposite as if his life depended on it.

Sanji hissed to himself before shuffling to the rock face, catching his leg only once on the uneven ground. He too, pressed his ear against the stone like Usopp had. There was noise, a lot of shouting and the sounds of metal hitting metal among other things. "A fight?"  
"I bet it's the others," Usopp said, an obvious smile forming on his face although Sanji could not see it. The two returned to silence, listening to the sounds of the fight getting louder until they heard the unmistakable cry of their idiot but beloved Captain.

"WHERE ARE MY NAKAMA? I WANT MY NAKAMA BACK"

Usopp realised the danger long before the disorientated Sanji. His eyes widened and he stood at an alarming rate. His mind was focused elsewhere as he grabbed the man under his arms, using pure energy and adrenaline rather than muscle he didn't have, and pulled Sanji up, dragging his screaming form to the side just as the wall behind them exploded.  
Stone and debris rained down, hitting the Cook, the Sharpshooter and the Captain who had launched himself into what was once a prison wall.

Sanji was dazed, having knocked his head, but he was still crying out in agony, his voice unfamiliar to his own ears. No words were apparent, just the vicious sounds of agony as Sanji lost his grip on sanity for seconds that seemed like they lasted for eternity. His vision was blank, his ears filled with white noise, his head pounding from everything that was happening.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed his shoulder causing the man to flail his arms and twist his body, bringing more pain upon himself.  
"Oi Cook! Calm down!" Zoro's voice was there in his head but he couldn't make the connection, continuing his thrashing until another vice-like grip grabbed both wrists in one moment. Sanji wrenched his eyes open as he came face to face with a blur green. Sanji felt the air escape his lungs and his vision throbbed. He was jogged almost calmly as Zoro leant in closer, his eyes scanning every mark on Sanji's body; from the sweat on his forehead to the blood under his nails, the large chain-like metal collar around his neck and the ripped clothes he was dressed in.  
Not to mention the blood.

Blood… _everywhere_.

Zoro felt his heart thunder in his chest at the Cook's condition. _His_ nakama.

How dare they!

Sanji was still struggling to stay conscious. They pain in his legs made him want to vomit although he had the feeling he had been throwing up a lot recently, although he didn't remember it. Zoro yanked hard on the man's shoulder's bringing the man into a more or less horizontal position before turning a pair of narrowed eyes onto the Captain who was pulling himself out of a small pile of rubble in the other side of the room.  
"Luffy you moron! You never think do you?! Look at what you've done." The man reached out and hit his Captain on the side of the head amidst more cussing. Sanji couldn't stand any longer. He could feel the jarred motions. He could almost hear the grinding of his bones.

Sanji let his body fall, feeling the air rush past him as he headed to the ground. But before he could collide with the concrete, the Marimo caught him.  
"Hey, stand up shitty Cook," the swordsman cursed. "He can't," came a familiar voice. "His legs are broken."  
"What?" Sanji could see the confusion and anger on his Nakama's face, but it didn't mean anything to him. All he could think about was the pain.  
The pain in his arms, the pain in his legs.

His back, his neck, his head.  
His hands, fingers, toes. Wrists, ankles, knees, stomach.

Everything.  
_Everything. _

Sanji's body became weightless for a second. He felt his centre of gravity shift and suddenly, it stopped. The man opened his eyes, trying to make out what had happened. Zoro's arms cradled him closer to his chest, adjusting his arms as little as possible so he didn't jog the injured Cook.  
"They're going to pay," Luffy said, his voice deadly serious. "Not right now," Zoro replied, pulling Sanji closer. "We have to get Sanji back to the ship first so Chopper can had a look at him. He's in a bad shape." Zoro's voice was just as angry. The blonde wasn't sure why he was comforted by this, but it made him feel better. They did care. They all cared.

And there was heavy point Chopper, climbing into the hole, tears streaming down his face as he saw the condition of his Nakama. But the Doctor couldn't do anything there as a call was made by Marines. Zoro cursed once more as Luffy looked out of the hole he had made, Chopper delicately gathering Usopp up in his arms.  
"Reinforcements. We better get going."

The swordsman shifted his body and Sanji felt himself being placed against the man's back, his head resting in the crook of Zoro's neck where his head and body joined. It allowed Sanji to see over his shoulder, and watch the direction the Marimo was facing, but at the moment he didn't care. He was in the process of crying out, his pain too much to think about how he would hate to show weakness to the moss-head of all people and how embarrassing this situation was and how Zoro would never let him live it down after this.  
The Marimo set off running and the motion made him feel nauseous as well as hurting every single bone and muscles in his body. It was all Sanji could do to grit his teeth and choke back every tear that threatened to spill down his cheeks and dampen the white shirt he was resting on. Not to mention the fact that he felt like he was going to throw up again.

The Strawhats launched themselves from the prison, heading for the roof tops below. Suddenly, Sanji could hear cries of annoyance, all of which were Luffy's name. But the Cook didn't know what was happening. He couldn't focus on anything as he watched the ground loom closer. His only thought… _this is going to hurt. _

It did. Zoro slammed into the roof tiles, and in turn, Sanji felt his body crush against the man's who was carrying him. The pain increased and Sanji's vision went black. The man had passed out, but it wasn't long before he regained consciousness once more, to find the group navigating alley ways and city streets, flowed closely by a growing number of Marines.

"Just ignore them. We have to get back to the courtyard," Zoro called from beside him, barrelling forward with only one sword drawn. Sanji tried to focus his mind, frowning slightly as he knew what he saw wasn't right. Zoro didn't duel with one sword. He fought with three…  
It was then that the Cook realised that Zoro's other hand was firmly wrapped behind his body, clamping down on Sanji's back to hold him secure. He wasn't wielding Wado in his mouth either, as he kept turning to check if Sanji was okay.  
If Wado was in his mouth, Sanji knew that he would've been cut by now.

Two words of apology slipped between the man's lips in the moment of a sigh. Sanji wasn't sure if the man heard, but he suspected as much when the marimo's shoulders tensed and his steps hesitated for less than half a second.

They continued forwards until they burst out into the courtyard after what seemed like forever. Zoro must've been leading, meaning they went ways they didn't need to and probably spent three times longer getting to where they needed to go when they didn't. But it didn't matter. They had reached the courtyard.  
The others were already there, battling wave after wave of Marines. Sanji watched between two tired eyes as his Nakama fought defiantly. Nami used her clima tact to electrocute a group she was facing as Robin used 'clutch' sending her opponents down as well. Franky grabbed the girls and threw them up into the air as a cannon exploded right where they had been standing, blocked by the indestructible cyborg, who retaliated with a barrage of attacks back towards the ammunition squad. "Oh my god. Sanji, Usopp!" Nami sounded close to tears when she caught sight of the Sharpshooter in the Cook. Chopper had caught her on the way back down, already checking her for injuries.  
Robin was caught by Franky, who didn't see the point of putting her down for the moment. The woman didn't complain, her thoughts on Sanji, who looked horrific, almost painted head to toe in his own blood…

"Hey where's Luffy-bro?" Franky was the first to notice the apparent disappearance of the Captain. Zoro sighed, shifting his shoulders, regretting it immediately when Sanji hissed in pain. He was trying to stay strong for everyone, but the more he fought the pain, the more sleep wanted to take him.  
And Sanji feared he wouldn't wake up…

"… Getting revenge," the Marimo was explaining, nodding back towards the Prison tower. "He's bound to be back any moment." Everyone sighed in annoyance as well as little amused.  
_Of course. That was a Luffy thing to do. _

And sure enough, just as reinforcements arrived so did the Head Commander. Only, the Commander came flying from the top of the Marine base building, a few more wounds on his body than normal, followed by the Strawhats' Captain. The boy had a smug grin plastered across his face as he jumped from building to building, dropping right in front of the rest of his crew.

"Come on, let's go." The crew nodded in agreement as they followed their captain. But instead of leading them down towards the shore, Luffy ran towards the coast. He led the group north, back into the Marine base until they reached the outer wall, built upon the top of the cliff. It was a dead end, with a sheer drop of at least twenty five feet between them and the crashing waves below. The cliff was lined with sharp rocks with no obvious path to get down…  
But there, ready and waiting was the Thousand Sunny, Brook at her wheel, keeping her stead in the swell of the waves. The Crew cheered at the sight of their beloved vessel, but no one called out in time as Luffy jumped right off the cliff… towards the sea below.

"LUFFY!" Franky jumped first, after Robin slipped from his arms, as the human-cyborg aimed straight for the rubber rock that was beginning to sink.  
Brook spun the ship's wheel, bringing the Sunny closer, but the cliff face was making it dangerous. If he got to close, the riptide would draw her too close to the shallow waters and she would be stranded. Or worse, the choppy waters would drive her to the craggy rocks.  
"Damn idiot. He never stops to think," Nami cursed, as Chopper approached the precarious ledge. "Franky!" the doctor called down. "We're jumping too. Grab Usopp for me." Before anyone realised what the little reindeer was planning, he jumped off the cliff with a screaming Nami and Usopp in tow.

Now it was only Robin, Zoro and Sanji left at the top of the cliff. The others were close to the ship now. Brook was pulling Luffy up onto the deck whilst Franky returned to the water to help Usopp whilst Nami swam with Chopper, who had returned to his small, cuddly size. Robin used her Devil Fruit to create herself a pair of wings, giving her just enough time to float towards the crow's nest, where a link of her own arms caught her, pulling her to safety. She ran to help the rest of the crew whilst Nami took the wheel. Luffy was shouting orders to ready canons as the Marines deployed ships of their own, hoping to corner the Sunny off before she left the bay.  
Zoro looked down at the water before turning his back to the edge. He put himself in-between Sanji and the approaching threat of enemy Marines. He growled as they closed in on him. Sanji could almost hear the cogs in his brain grinding with one another. He didn't want to back down from a fight but he didn't want to put Sanji in any more danger. And besides if he jumped, it would be painful for Sanji again.  
Besides, the situation below wasn't as good as the one at the top of the cliff. There were already Marine ships near the Sunny, trying to secure the ship with grappling lines, others trying to sink her with cannon fire. Those that had already managed to board the ship had already been thrown off by the Strawhats.

Zoro took a half step backwards, his feet dangerously teetering on the edge of crumbling stone. Everyone else was on the Sunny now but no one was aware of the swordsman's dilemma.  
The first bullet was dodged but Sanji, even in his pained state, had felt the metal skim his skin. The bullet drew blood, the small trickle dribbling from Sanji's cheek, dripping down onto Zoro's white shirt. Zoro growled in rage, his stance shifting quickly into defensive. He couldn't help but glance at the man who was slouched against his shoulder.  
From this light, Sanji looked worse. His skin, where it wasn't caked in grime and blood, showed blue and purple. Yellow blotches formed on his face where he had been hit. His lips was swollen and his hair had been cut to reveal both of the man's eyes, as if the act had more of a purpose to break his pride more so than anything.

"Hurry," Sanji whispered, watching the man carefully. The Cook had already seen the surge of enemy rushing forward. He could see the man who had tortured him prowling a top the wall, baring his smile as if he knew Sanji wouldn't escape.  
And now he had another toy to break.

Zoro.

Zoro couldn't fight at his full capacity. He wouldn't put Sanji down so that he could draw all three of his blades. He wouldn't. He was going to be caught as well.

Sanji was useless and he knew it. And he was taking his Nakama down with him.  
The pain in his stomach had been growing ever since they reached the courtyard and now he could see black spots in his vision. He had used all of his will to mentally numb the pain in his body but he could feel his strength sapping away. Slowly, and sure that he wasn't going to puke, he opened his mouth and tried to get Zoro's attention.

"Go… the Sunny… leave me… you have t-to… escape…"  
Sanji felt his throat constrict he knew he was going to be sick. Just in time Sanji rolled his head and empty his mouth. His stomach flipped when he realised all the he had spat out was his own blood. The Cook noticed the pain on Zoro's face as he threw up several more times, bringing up stomach fluids and a dark purple sludge. It was like tar.  
Just looking at it made Sanji want to vomit again.

Zoro dodged another attack as everyone charged, the marines cocky for thinking they had cornered the swordsman. "Shut up dam ero-Cook. Don't you dare talk about sacrificing your life! I can take care of myself."  
Zoro dodged another attack, kicking back the enemy. The ground underfoot shifted, and for a second, the pair teetered on the edge.

"We came this far," the swordsman continued, picking a Marine's gun to fire at the ranks. Sanji watched silently. Zoro was doing everything he could to defend him, even going as far as to use a gun. "A swordsman with a gun," Sanji said, smiling.  
"Shut up," the Marimo bit, using it as a club to beat one such rookie who got too close.

"I'm just trying to save the crew the trouble of finding a replacement for you. It'll be too much hassle. No one else knows what everyone likes, what they don't like and if we're allergic to anything. They'll probably be too scared of Brook, or they won't understand Usopp's jokes. No one else would be able to keep up Luffy's endless appetite, or swoon over Robin and that sea witch. Who else will kick Franky and Usopp when their inventions blow holes in our ship? Who will make treats for Chopper? They wouldn't remember to lock the fridge or wake up early to Cook breakfast. They would all miss you. Dumbass."

"And you?"

Zoro hesitated, recovering in time to dodge several simultaneous sword attacks. He abandoned the Marine's rifle and took up his sword once more, taking the offending opponents down with a slicing motion to their necks.

"Will you miss me?"

The swordsman attacked again, this time taking down half of the remaining opponents. He only had a moment to catch his breath as a signal went up and the rest of the Marine Base arrived at the top of the cliff.  
Guns and canons trained on the Strawhats. Sword blades pointed in their direction.

And there in the centre, was the Commander. His eyes a blaze with anger, his smile spread across his face with malice. Men near him flinched from his aura alone, fearing him.

Sanji feared him. He felt his eyes grow wide, his voice hitch in his breath. He wanted to escape. This man….  
Sanji's mind was clouded with memories of darkness. And fire.  
Pain and agony seared his flesh, wounds scarring his skin. He could hear the man's laughter, hear his own screams echoing in the dungeon…

Zoro laughed, breaking whatever daze Sanji had been under. It was warm and familiar. Sanji couldn't help but smile, his arms tightening around the Marimo.  
"Like hell I would," the man said, turning his head to smile at the Cook.

Sanji closed his eyes, picturing Zoro's cocky smile. He could feel the man's body shift beneath him as he prepared to fight…  
"Damn Marimo… can't even… say goodbye… properly…"

To go on was too much of a strain for Sanji's body. He couldn't keep it up any longer, releasing his conscious to numbness. He let his head slump forward, resting comfortably against the swordsman's stiff shoulder. He was half aware of the jagged movements, the worried voice calling his name over and over. Sanji wasn't sure who was calling that singular word in such anguish, but it was painful to hear.  
_Sssh, its okay. I'm right here. _

_I'm not going anywhere. _

But the cries continued, the movements becoming quicker. Sharp and sudden.

The sound of a gunshot rung out through the air, clear as glass as it shattered Sanji's understanding.

The cook felt his own body recoil, paying no mind to the pain it caused. He felt the man underneath him tense and relax over and over as he struggled half-consciously to understand what had happened. What was _still_ happening…  
Sanji felt everything slow down. His eyes opened slightly as his body became weightless, his body floating in the space between things. He was no longer on earth, nor was he in heaven. There was pain but it was numb. Where was it? Was it even his pain?  
The pain vanished and Sanji continued to float, his body drifting backwards in the void his body had created.

The Cook opened his eyes, able to catch a glimpse of Zoro. The Marimo was facing him now, his face panicked, his arm outstretched as he called out for the man. His fingers brushed against Sanji's skin, unable to reach him. Sanji could see him, his mouth contorted as he screamed in rage and fear as the Cook began to slip away, out of his reach.  
Sanji couldn't help but smile. Zoro should join him where he was.  
It was so wonderful, so peaceful…

This floating feeling…

And then Sanji began to fall.

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes.

Darkness.  
And silence. A deafening silence.  
Heavy.

An emptiness.

Fear haunted the man.  
Was he back there? Back… _where?_  
Something told him he wasn't, but he didn't even know where '_there'_ was_. _Only that he feared it.

Phantom whispers clouded his mind. "_More," _someone was saying. "_Push him to his limits." _Sanji tried to focus on the voices. Or, voice.  
It was only one man talking, ordering something or someone to… continue. That's what it sounded like.

Sanji looked around him. But there was no one else here. _Wherever here was. _

_"I like this one. He shows promise." _Who?  
The man's voice sent shivers up his spine. Fear caught him again, but Sanji couldn't understand why. He could hear the man's voice, but he wasn't here.  
Sanji was the only one _here._

"Sanji."

The Blonde turned.  
A familiar face. "I know you," Sanji told him.  
The man smiled but said nothing. "I know your name." Sanji did know his name. He knew that. But why couldn't he remember it?

"_Stop. Before you break him." _The other voice. But this time Sanji felt relief.  
It was over. _What was over? _

"_Send him back to the cell. We can't do anything with him if he dies." _There was heat on Sanji's arms. A harsh heat, and pressure as if invisible hands were grabbing at him, pulling him. But Sanji didn't move.  
"_They're broken into the base," _a new voice shouted. He sounded panicked. "_They're coming for their crewmates. It's okay. They won't be able to get past the defences. Continue with the experiments." _Sanji listened to the voices echoing in the darkness, trying to make sense of them.

"Do you know what they're saying?" he asked the familiar man. He shook his head.  
Sanji watched him. Was his name…?

_Luffy?  
_No. Luffy was shorter. He was the man's Captain. He wore a straw hat and for some reason, his could stretch really far.

Then the man must've been _Nami. Robin?  
_No. That was wrong as well. Nami and Robin were women. One had ginger hair, one had black.  
This man did not.

_Chopper?  
Brook? _They didn't sound right. Chopper wore a pink hat, and he was more of an animal. Brook didn't look Human.  
But he was. He was…. A Skeleton. This man wasn't a skeleton. And he didn't' have a Devil Fruit.

So, was he _Franky? _No, Franky wasn't Human either. He was a cyborg.  
_Usopp? _No.  
Not Usopp.

So that left…

_"Zoro." _

Someone else spoke first. Someone else called out to the man before Sanji could.  
"_Zoro, you need to rest. It's already been three days. Just let me watch him."  
"No," _the man said, crossing his arms. Sanji stared at him, watching as the figure of a small Tanuki walked closer from the shadows. He was wearing a pink hat, and he had antlers on his head. _Was he a Tanuki? _No. He was a reindeer. He was Chopper. _"Go eat something. Robin has made dinner."  
"I'm fine here,"_ the man said again.

"Idiot." Sanji grumbled. "You're going to starve."  
_"Did you see that?" _Zoro took a step closer, staring at Sanji. Chopper was also. _"I think so," t_he small Doctor murmured. _"Just, let me watch him. If those Marines come back, you'll be in no condition to fight if you don't at least have a nap."  
"In a little while," _the swordsman said. Chopper watched him, realising that he wasn't going to get anywhere. "_Suit yourself."  
_And with that he left.

It was just Sanji and Zoro once more. The man seemed to relax. He still had his arms folded across his chest, but he didn't seem so tense. His swords hung by his side like normal, tucked carefully into the green material of his haramaki. Zoro continued to smile, tilting his head to one side slightly; his earrings clinked together, forming a melody as they swayed to the motion.  
Sanji felt no sense rivalry, or an annoying need to provoke the man. No need to prove himself worthy of being his crew mate. He just felt a peace.

Didn't he?  
Yes, it was nice being here, but there was an emptiness as well. Something didn't seem quite right. As if Sanji was sleeping, teetering on the edge of a nightmare that seemed ready to swallow him whole.

"Where are the others," Sanji asked, trying to take his mind off of things that didn't need thinking about.

Zoro's smile faded. Sanji watched.  
The man took a step closer. And as he did, a pain appeared in Sanji's chest. A discomfort. "_Sanji?" _Zoro sounded scared. He took another step closer, his hand reaching out…  
The pain doubled.

"SANJI!"  
And suddenly the man was falling. Zoro was falling as well, following him, his hand outstretched. In the other he held his sword, stained with blood from his recent battle with the Marines. _How did Sanji know this? _

"SANJI!" The pair continued to fall. Sanji felt his own arm reach up, trying to reach Zoro's. His back hit the ground. It was cold and suffocating, as the ground began to swallow him. Zoro followed, his hand outstretched, bubbles escaping from his mouth as he closed the distance, still crying out for his Nakama as the sea surrounded them. The water forced its way into Sanji's body, freezing him from the inside.  
The pressure in his body grew again. He tried to scream in pain but the water stopped him. It muffled his cries, threatening to drag him down, down to the bottom, to the deep, the dark of the sea.

And there was the Marimo. His hands grabbing Sanji's pulling his body to the man's chest. He struggled against the tide, fighting to rise to the surface.  
Sanji could see the light getting closer and closer until it was all he could see.

The darkness had gone.

The silence filled with the roaring of the sea, the crashing of the waves.

And the emptiness was replaced with pain.

Sanji's pain.

* * *

"…k."

_Who? _

"… Cook."

_Was that… me? _

Weight slammed down onto Sanji's chest but he didn't react. In fact, he was only vaguely aware of it. Besides, it didn't even hurt. Instead, it was more of a tingling sensation.  
A pinching feeling. Something like scratch or itch. Irritating. Not painful, but still Sanji wanted it to stop. The same feeling was across his body. His forehead ached, his legs and his chest. His stomach was heavy, like he'd just eaten a full course meal, but the watering of his mouth said that Sanji was starving.

Was he? He didn't think he was. It was… weird.  
Like everything was numb and the man couldn't focus.

"Cook come on! Just breathe already!" Something smashed against Sanji's face and he could feel something wet across his lips, a sweaty palm against his neck, tilting his head back. Sanji didn't fight it. He felt his chest rise as air was forced into his body then out for a moment. The motion repeated, the air leaving his lungs for the second time as the hands returned to cover his chest, his mouth becoming free once more. The compressions on his chest continued before something slightly less heavy was placed gently over his chest, just above where his heart lay.  
"Come on," the voice begged.

As if on cue, Sanji gasped for breath. He didn't realise that he hadn't been breathing.  
Slowly, the heaviness in his chest faded. _Oh.  
_He could hear a collective sigh and a rumble of forced laughter as the man's senses slowly came back to him.

"Come on Sanji. Stop scaring me like that." There was weight on his chest , Sanji dragged his eyes open for a second, catching the glimpse of blurry green shape resting there. It was hard to keep his eyes open, but somehow the man managed it. He let his eyes focus on the top of Zoro's head, which was resting on the man's stomach. His eyes were closed, a smile playing across his lips.  
Sanji tried to call out to him, but all that escaped his lips, was a groan, as if he had forgotten how to speak.

Zoro's head snapped up, and expectant look in his eyes as he fixed his gaze on Sanji. Zoro's smile widened. "You're awake." The man began to laugh, standing up to shout to the others. "Hey! He's awake! Everyone, Sanji's waking up!"  
Sanji listened as the deep voice called out excitedly. He tried to ignore the twitches in his body and focus on things around him. His eyes rolled shut again but he could still hear. The rumbling laughter was still apparent but not forced like before, broken up as the voice spoke words that made no sense to the Cook.

Footsteps echoed against hollow wound, the slamming of doors and suddenly the room was filled with a buzzing noise. Shrill cries of relief met Sanji's ears but it was all too much. He couldn't understand. A hiss broke through the voices, ushering them to quieten to a distant hum in the background.  
Sanji turned his head slightly, ignoring the ache that followed the motion. He strained his ears, numbing the hum of voices to the sounds outside. There was the sound of the sea washing over the ship as the hull carved its way through the swell. Wind flapped in the sails overhead and birds called out to one another.

Sanji was back on the Thousand Sunny.  
They were back sailing, out on the Grand Line.

Sanji strained his ears again but he couldn't hear the usual sounds of the ship.  
There were no cries of happiness from the Captain, the Sharpshooter and the young Doctor. There was no music from the Skeleton, no weird explosions from the Cyborg as he worked in his workshop, nor the sweet sounds of Nami-san or Robin-chan talking to each other as they relaxed out on the deck in the warm summer sun. Even the sounds of the Marimo training were amiss.

Sanji tensed as he tried to roll over again, his eyes sliding open. He was in the infirmary, laid on the cot Chopper reserved for when one of them was sick or ill or injured.  
_Oh. I'm sick, _Sanji thought to himself.  
_I'm the one that's in pain. I'm the one that's been injured.  
But what about Usopp? And Zoro. On top of the cliff, wasn't it him who got shot?  
He took the bullet and we fell… _

Suddenly Sanji's body clenched and he found himself retching harshly, his muscles tensing with so much pain but he couldn't cry out, his voice attacked by the sounds of him coughing. It hurt. His lungs burned, his throat burned.  
Large hands grabbed at him, twisting his aching body onto the side so that it was easier to breathe. Sanji opened his eyes again. It was the Marimo supporting him, keeping him steady as a bout of water emptied from his mouth, into a sick bowl that had already been placed by the bedside. There was a mixture of black and purple tar that joined it, coating the side of the bowl in the sticky substance. It tasted like liquorish and burnt rubber.

"What is that?" he heard someone say in disgust, as Zoro sat him up against a pile of cushions. A hand offered him a drink to wash the taste away. "I don't know," came a quiet voice, taking the bowl from the bedside.

"Tanuki," Sanji murmured, watching the pink hat bob around on his head. "I'm not a Tanuki," the creature shouted all of a sudden. "I'm a–"  
"Reindeer," Sanji finished for him.

That was right. It was Chopper.  
The animal Doctor.

Behind him was a skeleton, looking more tired than usual. _Usual? _He was smiling, with the same relieved expression as the swordsman. Skeleton. Musician. Brook.  
Sanji's eyes turned to the next crew member: Cyborg. Blue hair. Franky.  
Sanji felt his eyes slide shut for a second. The Marimo offered him another drink.

"Sanji, do you know who we are," he asked, confusion in his words. Usopp, Nami, Robin. Their eyes red from crying. Luffy, perched on the end of Sanji's bed, oddly restrained as he fiddled with his famous straw hat.

The pain in Sanji's body was making it hard to concentrate. It stronger than earlier, but still weak enough to be ignored.

"S-Sanji?" Chopper's voice called, causing the Cook turn to face him. There was something off about the doctor that the man hadn't noticed before. His eyes were puffy, his fur tufted up in random places and he looked exhausted.  
Now that Sanji looked, he could see that everyone was off somehow, even if it was just a little.  
Usopp had bandages on his arms and shoulders and he was slumped roughly against Franky, who wasn't looking his best. His usually perky hair was dropping in places and his usual spirited smile seemed forced, bandages on his legs. Nami and Robin were as beautiful as always but the Cook could see concern and worry underneath their tired smiles. Brook too, looked ready to drop off, putting more weight than usual onto his cane. At first it seemed Luffy was the only one that looked like himself; his usual happy grin pulled wide across his face, his body itching to bounce about the room if it wouldn't risk the Cook further injury. But Sanji saw the dark emotions behind his eyes.

Sanji pushed himself to sit up more. He felt confused. Why did everyone seem so sad? And cautious. Yes they were relieved but… Why?

It was Zoro who broke the tense silence.  
"Sanji. What's wrong?" Sanji looked to the man, hesitating at first, with his answer. He was shocked that the swordsman had used his name rather than the usual insults the moss-head managed to come up with. When Sanji looked at him, _properly _looked at him, he could see the swordsman didn't look right, just like the rest of the crew.  
In fact, Zoro looked worse than anyone. His hair was unkempt, his eyes misty and unfocused with dark shadows underneath as if he hadn't been sleeping in days. Underneath the man's loose shirt, Sanji could see bandages over his right shoulder and more across his chest and back. His face looked worn and the man's spirit seemed like only a phantom etched into his features. Just like in his dream the swordsman was soft and gentle, all the raw energy of a demon swordsman seemingly to have vanished.

"Sanji, do you… know who we are?" Zoro spoke again and the man could hear the worry laced deep in those simple words.  
"Of course, damn Marimo. You look like shit," Sanji said, his throat like razors when he spoke. Sanji took a deep breath as everyone sighed in relief followed by laughter from several of them. "Well you look worse," Zoro replied, grinning like an idiot, obviously relieved with the response.

It took Sanji a moment to catch his breath again, focusing on anything other than the rising pain in his chest. He gestured for the drink, taking it eagerly in his hands. He sighed as the cool liquid helped calm his throat. It was only then that he noticed the bandages on his hands.

The man froze. His hands. He had thought they were okay.  
_When?  
_He had hoped that they hadn't been touched.  
_Why?  
_If they had, then he wouldn't be able to cook. He wouldn't be able to continue on. He would have to give up…

"When?" The man whispered, lowering the drink. He stared at the white material wrapped around each appendage. The irritating itch underneath the bandages. _Please… no…_

_ "_They're fine_," _Chopper said, sensing Sanji's rising panic. "They're just a little sore so I put medicated slave on them and wrapped them up so as to stop any blisters forming."  
The Doctor smiled, taking Sanji's hands and laying them on the blanket, to deter him from prising the bandages off.

"What happened?" Sanji asked, his hand coming up to rub his throat gently. Speaking was hard, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to figure what had gone on.  
It was obvious they had escaped from the Marines, but why was everyone bandaged in some way or another?

"When we were escaping from the Marines…" Luffy started, lowering his head slightly. He shuffled on the bed, mindful of Sanji. "We didn't realise you and Usopp were in trouble until it was too late." The boy fixed a hated glare on the wall opposite, but it seemed all self-blame to the Cook. "When we saved the two of you… it was bad," the boy said, the hatred growing in his voice.  
"And even when we got to the ship, I left you at the top of the cliff without thinking. I left the two of you to fight the Marines–"

"And we fell," Sanji said, remembering his dream.  
The iciness of the sea. The suffocating feeling of water in his lungs.

"They shot at us," the blonde murmured, trying to sort through his mind, pulling reality from dreams… "Zoro was shot. Protecting me… You couldn't fight back." Sanji looked up, focused on the Marimo. "You refused to leave me. I told you to leave me–"  
"We didn't fall. The cliff did," the man said, ignoring Sanji's accusations. "They destroyed the cliff and we went down with it."

"You were unconscious in the water," Luffy continued. "Zoro was injured, you were unconscious and we didn't know about it."  
Brook stepped in quickly, hearing the anger in Luffy's voice. "The Marines were trying to outflank us. We thought that Zoro-san had already got you on board."

Luffy bent his head down, hiding his face under his precious Straw hat. Everyone else looked down or ashamed as they listened to Luffy fill Sanji in. "We escaped in the end. Chopper tended to everyone's wounds." Luffy kept his head down.  
Something told Sanji that wasn't all.

"The Marines… they chased us for three days. We lost them in a storm. But they were too intent on taking you back," the Captain said. "We don't know why, but we don't intend to let them take you," he said, as if declaring a challenge.

_Come and get him, _he was saying. _You'll never win. _

The Captain trailed off, his head raised slightly so Sanji could see his sad expression from under the lip of his hat.

It was one he never wanted to see again.

The man sat for a moment, his head trying to pick out the key phrase that Luffy had mentioned. "I've been out of it for three days… but why?" Sanji didn't feel rested at all. In fact it felt like it had been fifteen minutes, as if once he looked out the window, he would be able to see the accursed island in the distance…  
"They did a number on you," Robin said from where she was stood. "It's been an uneasy couple of days."

Chopper stepped closer, laying a cold flannel on Sanji's brow. "Your condition was so unstable that I needed to give you a dangerously strong dose of medication. You've been in and out of unconsciousness since leaving the island." The doctor trailed off, tears rolling down his cheeks and dropping to the floor.

The Cook tried to talk but a small volley of coughs had him stopping short. He took another drink offered by the marimo and spat out the blood that was in his mouth. Exhausted, he slumped back against the pillows and breathed deeply.  
He was shattered and it wasn't from being unconscious or that _shitty pain in his chest that won't go away!_

Suddenly, the Cook held a hand over his mouth. He felt the urge to vomit again, as if some monster was deep in his chest trying to claw out. The man gestured for help, but before he could, Sanji threw up.  
Blood stained the blanket a dark crimson red. More black tar dripped from his mouth as the crew jumped back in shock.

Sanji rolled over, emptying his stomach onto the floor. He couldn't keep his balance, falling from the cot. Sanji's eyes watered and he clutched at his neck with one hand, curling inwards from the heavy feeling that was returning to the pit of his stomach.

Everything happened at once.

His body felt like it was being crushed by a thousand tonnes again and he couldn't help but whimper as pain shot from his head to his toes, igniting his entire body on fire. Sanji's body convulsed, bringing pain to his broken legs.  
Screams escaped his lips as everything was in agony. His head felt like someone was kicking him repeatedly, he couldn't breathe, his chest was heavy, his body on fire.  
The pain.

_The agony! _

Sanji's body began to shiver violently as Chopper swooped in, pushing both his Captain and the swordsman away, though they hovered silently just behind him, their faces returning to the worried expression that they had been sporting minutes earlier.  
Sanji couldn't really focus what was going on. His body racked with pain, too much to notice Robin drag Nami from the infirmary door followed closely by Brook who slammed it shut.  
Chopper shifted to heavy point, swooping down to scoop the man up in his arms. His face was a mask of steel as he stripped the bed with one hand, pinning the Cook to his body with the other as he began to thrash involuntarily. He forced Sanji to lie flat on his back, doing the best he could to ignore the man's frantic screams of agony. His body began to shake violently, no longer simple tremors from the growing fever. His skin glittered with sweat as the pain set his body alight again, even hotter than before.

Sanji couldn't focus. He couldn't understand. Everything was swimming, nothing making sense. Shapes blurred, colours faded and sounds were too shrill, too booming to understand.  
_How long had Sanji endured this pain? Hours? Days even?_  
His mind was clouded, he couldn't think straight. He forgot where he was… who he was…

Sanji forgot everything except the pain.

Chopper cried out for the others to help him pin the man down as he rushed for the medication. The others moved quickly, everyone silent as they forced the man to lay flat, trying to keep him from lashing out any more than what he was already doing. His throat was attacked with a series of coughs and blood splattered across his body and the hands that were grabbing at him from every angle.  
Luffy grabbed Sanji's arms, Franky and Zoro grabbed the man's legs. Usopp was helping Chopper steady the man's arm as he plunged a needle into the feverish skin. He was still injured and crying as he watched his Nakama in agony. This was nothing like the situation in the prison cell.

Sanji cried out as he felt a hot poker stab his right arm which was being pinned down, gripped by unknown hands trying to crush him in their hold.

Words were exchanged but Sanji couldn't hear them.  
Someone was screaming, the sound filling with agony and pain.

The pain ebbed slightly but the screams didn't stop and Sanji could feel his throat protesting. "What's happening?" he heard a voice ask as the pain began to subside a little, granting him some of his sanity. "I don't understand," Chopper cried, his voice strained. "His body temperature is burning off the medicine."  
"So what," a gruff voice snapped. "Give him some more." There were more sounds of violence before a small voice replied. "I can't. It will kill him."

The sensation of the poker being driven into his body returned again, drawing out Sanji's pain. He couldn't tell what was going on, even when fingers rakes at his skin, pulling of his clothes and bandages. Sanji's pride was stripped from him as his clothes were ripped off of his body. He was left the dignity of underwear but the Cook didn't even notice. He didn't even care he was almost naked. Instead, he had begun screaming for someone to end the pain; to put the fire out.

Instantly, Sanji felt ice water run across his body.  
Mere seconds granted Sanji some sanity to realise what was happening. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were wiping Sanji's body down whilst Zoro and Franky restrained him, the Cyborg his legs and the swordsman his arms. Franky looked ready to hurl himself at the thought of putting Sanji in more pain by merely touching the damaged limbs. Everyone else had a mask of stone as they worked, trying to ignore for the Cook's pleas for the pain to end amidst the strangled screams emanating from his mouth.

Finally, Zoro had enough. Without hesitation he shoved his other hand into Sanji's open mouth. The cook clamped down on them almost immediately and the screaming became muted. No one said anything about the man's actions even though Chopper flinched when he saw fresh blood dribble out the sides of Sanji's mouth.

Everyone worked in silence until Chopper administered a fifth shot of tranquilliser and the medicine finally began to take some effect.  
Sanji's body became heavy once more, his thrashes ceasing to subtle twitches. His voice became quiet and his screams softened to sobs. The men watched their nakama as his exhaustion took over his body and Sanji was unconscious once more.

* * *

_So... Who hates me now? :P_


	2. Healing

_Hey People_

_Second Chapter Already! By the way,this is written in Usopp's perspective and I've never written anything from his point of view before so this Chapter probably isn't going to be one of my best ones :)_

* * *

_Updated Chapter Two: So a few people were a bit curious as to what actually happened to Sanji, so I gave a little insight from Usopp's behalf.  
Also, Sanji's meltdown is a bit more dramatic..._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me  
****Chapter Two: Healing**

**Usopp**

Usopp was leant against the outer wall of the infirmary, his fingers absentmindedly fiddling with his tools as he adjusted the sights on his slingshot, trying to improve the accuracy. Lately his aim had been off. He hadn't been able to get a bullseye lately so maybe it was his slingshot…  
Usopp sighed to himself, letting his head rest against the wood, closing his eyes as not to be blinded by the light of the late morning sun.  
It wasn't the slingshot. It was the sharpshooter himself.

It had been two weeks, and Usopp still, _still, _hadn't gathered enough courage to talk to Sanji. It wasn't that Usopp was avoiding the man. In fact, it was that he just couldn't make himself enter the infirmary to apologise. Chopper had confined him there while he healed, as well as Luffy's orders of bedrest, just so the man could recover quicker. Not that Sanji could leave anyway with two legs in splints and a body that was so close to death. A body that chopper had declared was inches from never fully recovering.

Even though the Strawhat crew constantly landed themselves in fights and dangerous situations, they had never really thought about what would happen if one was to lose his fight and dare say, his life...  
Sanji's brush with death brought reality crashing back into everyone's lives. The realisation that they were all mortal and would eventually die... the thought was just too much to dwell on.

Usopp tried to supress the shudder at the thought, remembering the first night, after Sanji had woken up. He remembered when Chopper had emerged from the infirmary, his ears turned down, his hat forgotten, left somewhere in the room along with the Cook. The young Doctor was shattered, having spent a whole thirty six hours at the man's bedside, waiting for the man to calm down, for his pain to fade. He had been cautious that the overdose would kill him, scared that if he left for even a moment, Sanji would die and it would be his fault that he hadn't been there to keep him breathing...  
Luffy and Zoro had stayed by his side, helping anyway they could whilst Brook cared for the girls. Franky took the helm and Usopp retreated to the observation tower, trying to escape the sounds of his screaming Nakama. His nakama, who Usopp had hurt.  
It may not have been the Sharpshooter himself who held the knife that cut into the man's skin, nor was he the one to order the torture, but the blame fell on Usopp's shoulders all the same. He and Sanji had been sent out for food as a small, hard-to-notice group.  
But Usopp hadn't been careful enough.

Somehow, the Marines had recognised him and given chase.  
_Him._ Not Sanji.  
The two had outrun the Marines all the way to the harbour, hoping to find an alley, or a shady pub to duck into until the enemy passed, but somehow they managed to corner them off. No matter how much the pair fought, they couldn't beat the numbers. Usopp had been the first to fall, a lucky shot from a rifle pierced the top of his arm, the crimson liquid pulling more fear from him than he should've allowed.  
No. It wasn't the blood, nor the pain that had made Usopp crumble to his knees.

It was the fact they were alone.  
No Captain, no swordsman. No musician or shipwright. No Doctor, no navigator or archaeologist.

Just Usopp.

And Sanji.

Sanji, who was on his knees, shouting at the dazed long-nose, trying to pull him to his feet, to keep him standing as the Marines filed into the narrow alley.  
Sanji, who had a gun pressing into his temple, another into his jugular.

Sanji, whose eyes were focused only on the gun pressed into the small of Usopp's back and the wound on his arm. It wasn't the marines that blackmailed Sanji into surrendering. It was Usopp.  
Usopp and his weakness.  
His weak body, his weak will and his inability to stand up and fight and beside his nakama.

But even then, Sanji refused to give in. Even with sea stone cuffs firmly clamped around his wrists he struggled. A hit to the head and the man was out cold. The pair were dragged into the depths of the Marine base, and thrown at the feet of the commander.

A cold man. An evil man that smiled at the sight of the new prisoners. "_This'll be fun," _the man crooned, stepping from behind his desk. He knelt down to Sanji, brushing his hair from his face, revealing more of Sanji's face than the man had revealed to the others. It was something personal that Usopp felt he shouldn't have seen. Something that made him feel like he had betrayed Sanji's trust.  
A tightness seemed to take hold of Usopp's stomach. An ache. He watched the blonde's eyes flicker, but remain half lidded as whoever it was bent over him, touching his face forcefully, yet precise, a hungry smile racing across his dry lips.

_"Keep your hands off of him," _Usopp had shouted, trying to climb to his knees, ignoring the weight of the cuffs pinning his arms behind him. He ignored the stabbing finger of the guard press into the wound of the bullet, his hate for this man the only thing he could think. The only thing he could feel. The man had turned to him, still smiling. There was a darkness in his eyes, an evil in the shadow that fell across his face. "_Oh, this one still has fight in him… He can–"  
_But it was Sanji's kick that silenced the man, winded him, stopped his sentence short. At Sanji's sudden outburst, the guards that had dragged him in, wrestled him to his feet, but not before landing several more blows to his stomach and face, hoping to quell whatever fire burned within the man. "_You'll regret that," _the commander had hissed, wiping his mouth as he stood to his feet.

Usopp had seen the Marines flinch when the man stepped closer, all closing their eyes, their faces turned away as if they expected the man to hit them, or kill them.

"_The Blonde can go first." _

And they were separated. Dragged down two separate corridors, two different stone stairwells that led down and down, deeper than hell itself.  
Usopp had screamed for his nakama, listening to the Blonde's reassurances as his voice slowly faded to echoes. "_Don't stop fighting. Luffy and the others will come for us. Don't stop fighting until they do." _

Usopp had fought. He had fought with every ounce of blood, every fibre of his being. He stayed strong when the Marines pushed him into the windowless room. He stayed strong when they hit him, laughing when they drew blood with the bluntness of their knuckles.  
Usopp stayed strong. He stayed strong even when the Commander entered, his aura filling the room, making Usopp feel like he was suffocating simply from the shadows. He didn't let the man see his knees trembling, nor did he cry out when the man grabbed him roughly, pulling him from his cell, deliberately squeezing the injured arm to get a rise from the long nosed man. But he didn't cry out no matter how much the man wanted him to.

Usopp stayed strong….  
Until he saw Sanji.

Sanji, who had been strung up like a piece of meat, painted in his own blood from head to toe. He was naked, no more than a butchered corpse, pinned to the wall with large metal restraints. His head hung down, where he himself had given up with fighting, waiting for death to take him.

_"Sanji. Sanji, Sanji, oh my god Sanji!" _Usopp had ran over to the man, ignoring the blood and black tar that stuck to his skin, reaching up to grab the man's face. Tears fell when he saw the glass look, the faded blue of the man's eyes, the grey in the distant, defeated look as if he had already died.  
But no, he could hear the rattled breath of the man, see the tremors shoot through his body. He could hear his heart, beating in time to the dripping of blood. Blood that ran from wounds all over his body.

Usopp's beating was nothing to Sanji's torture. His legs hung limp, but Usopp could see that they were broken. From underneath the blood he could see the blackened areas where blood clotted under his skin. His toes were black and broken, all of his toenails missing from where they had been ripped off. His finger nails had suffered the same fate, the appendages all blackened and bruised, some bent in different directions. The man's arms were bent awkwardly above his head, the bones pulled from their sockets and left, leaving Sanji in more pain and discomfort. Three large cuts drove down the left of Sanji's chest, leaving Usopp only guessing at how much damage they had inflicted to the body and bones beneath.  
The Blonde's nose was broken, leaving large blood trails down his face, along with more that spilled from deep cuts. One ran from the left corner of his mouth, up to beneath his left eye. Another deep gash carved its way above Sanji's right eye. Another started from the man's right ear, dragging itself sideways across the man's face, down to his chin to continue all the way down to the edge of the metal collar that kept him pinned to the wall.

Usopp had continued to cry, continued to call out his Nakama's name, trying to get a response. He was able to see both of the man's paled eyes from where the Marines had chopped his locks short. Two eyes, red and puffy that still wept tears, as if it was the only way Sanji could respond to the sharpshooter that was crying out, over and over… over and over.

Over and over.

_"…p…"  
_It was all Sanji could say. He had raised his head slightly, fresh tears running down his cheeks to mingle with the blood. _"Stop." _It was whispered, breathed out in a moment the Cook had manged to draw up enough strength to form the word.  
The one word that was filled with fear and horror, sadness, despair. The word he had begged over and over, _screamed _over and over until his voice was hoarse and he no longer had the strength.

But was the word a gift to Usopp? A comforting word that told to stop crying, to stop worrying about him because he was okay, he was still fighting. He was somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind where the commander could not touch him...  
Or was the word he had whispered a plea to the commander, who had stepped closer.

Usopp had flinched, forgetting the promise he made to Sanji; that he wouldn't stop fighting. Even if they killed him…

"_He's wonderful, isn't he," _the commander crooned, smiling as he stared at the Blonde. Sanji's form had tensed. His muscles tightened in his arms, pulling himself up, even though it hurt. It was as if he was trying to get away from the man…. _"I like this one. He shows promise."  
"Promise for what?" _Usopp had shouted, a tremor of fear wavering in his voice.  
_"Experiments of course," _the Commander laughed. _"Why else would I need prisoners like you?" _

_"What have you done to him?" _Usopp had been scared, but his anger took hold of him. His hands had twitched for his slingshot but that was gone, taken from him when the Marines had caught them. _"Nothing much," _the man had laughed, stepping closer the frightened Blonde. _"Stay away from him-"  
_But Usopp's threat had been stopped short when the Commander struck him with the back of his hand. _"Shut up filth. You're nothing to me. It's him that I want." _Usopp had shuddered, watching the man lick his lips hungrily.

Usopp's eyes teared once more when he saw the petrified look on Sanji's face, his eyes locked on nothing in particular as if he couldn't see the man, only hear him. And that was enough fear to have him shiver, cowering when the man stepped closer.

_"__Good Morning Sanji." _

The room erupted with noise. Hollow screams from the Blonde's mouth, echoing over and over…

"…pp."

Usopp clamped his hands down over his ears, trying to drown the noise out, crying himself, unable to make himself move and he watched the Commander of the Marine Base order for the man to be dragged back to his cell, watching as he lifted something from his person, the sheen of silver blade moving back to Sanji's skin once more.

"USOPP!"  
The man woke up, sitting bolt upright, listening to Sanji's continued screams, accompanied by Zoro's cries of help. He had been watching the man whilst Chopper slept, who was now rushing to the infirmary. It was Nami stood over the sharpshooter, tears in her eyes, concern on her face as she kept glancing to the disorientated sharpshooter and the infirmary window. She had woken him from his nightmare, just as Sanji began to experience his own.

Another nightmare. One that Sanji suffered from every time he slept. Memories. Dark memories of torture.

Usopp knew. He had heard those same tortured screams in his own nightmares. But at least he could wake up…  
"What, what is it," Chopper asked, dashing to Sanji's side. "I don't know," Zoro yelled, his voice only slightly muffled by the wood. Usopp's fear made him run to the infirmary door, one foot inside, one foot out as he watched the small doctor grab hold of Sanji and sit him up right. "The wet cloth, quickly," he ordered, pinching Sanji's nose with a hoof, snatching the cold cloth from Zoro before placing it over the man's mouth. "He can't breathe," Zoro began but Chopper pushed him away, silencing him with an angry cry. "I know. But I've run out adrenaline. This should work instead. The shock of no oxygen will force his body out of it. It's the quickest way."  
And sure enough, Sanji's eyes flew open, his hands clawing at his mouth to remove what was suffocating him. He breathed deeply, panting as Chopper slowly laid him back down, letting the man slowly come around.

"It was only another nightmare," Chopper explained to the anxious crew that had gathered in the doorways. Usopp didn't really listen to the reindeer's words, his eyes instead focused on Sanji, who was trying to come back to reality. The sharpshooter lowered his head, ducking away from the infirmary ignoring Nami calling his name as he made his way to the front of the ship.

Usopp wasn't a coward, really he wasn't. It was just, it was hard to see Sanji like that. His nakama, his cook. One of the strongest fighter of the Strawhats reduced to nothing but tears and a shattered pride. It was heart breaking, to see the man tortured beyond his limits.  
And that was before they had pumped his body with drugs.

According to the young doctor, who had explained everything on the night Sanji's condition finally settled, they were the kind that the more sadistic of humans would use in torture or just to satisfy their want for bloodlust and the joy of destroying people's will. It was like an aphrodisiac except this targeted the pain receptors rather than the pleasurable ones. So the drugs in Sanji's bloodstream somehow amplified whatever pain he felt, making a nudge to his body feel like he had been hit with a gum gum jet pistol. To say that Sanji was in agony was understatement. Hell would have been paradise to the torture he felt.  
They were still there, the drugs. Still in his bloodstream, still coursing through his veins, even though Chopper had set him up to a machine that was trying to filter his blood… It was just that Sanji had suffered too much, that his body wasn't copying well with dispelling the drugs themselves. And his body couldn't make too much blood too quick whilst trying to fix ripped muscle and ligaments…

So the drugs had to stay.  
And Sanji had to suffer.

From the day since he woke up, every moment Sanji struggled to live. He complained that his chest was heavy and it hurt to breathe. Every gasp of air sounded like he was shredding his lungs. Even when motionless Sanji cried as if his very blood was boiling, the acid burning from his fingertips to the rest of his body. The man's hands were tender to touch, covered in minuscule cuts that were painful enough. Chopper had bound them tightly, hoping to refrain Sanji from moving them too much, lying to him saying that they weren't as damaged as what he had originally said.  
It was all in hopes of trying to let all his fingers set properly so there were no long term injuries that would affect his cooking ability.

It had been two weeks of hell for the crew. None of them were like themselves whilst Sanji screamed from the infirmary, begging for someone to end it, begging for death.

Only when the noise had died down, with Sanji either asleep or passed out from exhaustion or medication, would everyone retreat from their own hiding places, all returning to the kitchen. And now was one such time, with Sanji now asleep again. It seemed he didn't have the energy to stay awake long, having only been conscious enough to drink water and take medicine before settling himself back down again.  
Usopp was slightly thankful, but he didn't say anything as he entered the kitchen. The rest of the crew were already inside, each nursing a drink. No one spoke, but it was clear for the sharpshooter that Sanji's pain was being felt by everyone.

Luffy had given the cook his hat, just for a bit of morale support. It was all he could do. There was no miracle cure he could find, only the virtue of patience and trust in the small doctor that Sanji would recover. He will recover. Usopp knew that Sanji's condition had hit Luffy hard. When he wasn't pinning him down to force him to take injections, the Captain would sit quietly in the kitchen or on Sunny's figurehead and stare at nothing in particular; deep in thought. He thought himself responsible. He thought that it was fault.  
They weren't fast enough in realising the danger, nor did they reach Sanji before he endured all that agony…

Zoro was equally quiet. It had hit him harder, the shock that a man who was on equal footing to him reduced to nothing more than trembling skin and bones and a will that had been pulled taught that it had almost snapped. Sani's will hadn't snapped. He was still here, still fighting to keep living. Zoro busied himself whilst Sanji kept fighting for his life. He didn't nap in the day anymore, instead training, or meditating when he wasn't pushing his body as far as it would go.  
Usopp knew that the swordsman also felt responsible. Up on that cliff top, Zoro had been shot. Usopp had seen him move into the path way of the bullet, knowing that any chance of dodging would hurt Sanji, or put him in the line of fire. It angered him so that when the man trained, he would train himself past the point of exhaustion. On the third night, Zoro had collapsed as well, after training without any food or drink to keep him going. He hadn't done that since upon realising Chopper had to care for him, taking his eyes off of Sanji.  
Zoro regretted his actions and once he was back on his feet, beat himself up over it with an even harsher regime. But when the swordsman wasn't meditating or being harsh on himself, Zoro was at Sanji's bedside. Although no one let on, they knew that he missed the cook and his insults and the fights that they so obviously enjoyed. Usopp had heard the man insult himself, repeating Sanji's favourite phrases, just to comfort himself.

Nami was dealing with Sanji's pain in her own way. She still cried when Sanji's screams could be heard, or his sobs when he awoke from a nightmare. She busied herself, not with maps, but with reading Sanji's cookbooks in the library, or in the aquarium bar, trying to learn all the names of the fish that Sanji had caught and match them to recipes he liked. She never went near the infirmary though, ashamed to face the Cook. Or scared to.

Chopper was rarely seen. He was constantly with Sanji, or sleeping in the men's quarters when he hadn't fallen asleep at his desk or by the kitchen table in front of an untouched cup of coffee. He barely spoke, only requesting the presence of the Captain or Swordsman when he announced that it was time for Sanji's injections. He didn't look his nakama in the eye, afraid to see their angry glares from his treatment of the suffering man. Even though it wasn't his fault, like the others Chopper still felt responsible.

Brook played his violin to pass the time, but they were simple songs. Slow and soothing, written just for Sanji, to ease his pain as much as he could.  
Franky worked endlessly on the Sunny, trying to keep her sailing smoothly, as well as working with Robin to avoid rough weather. Usually Nami was the one to navigate, but Franky had felt it rude to pull her from her distraction. He found comfort with Robin. The two would talk or just sit in silence over a pot of coffee that Robin had made.

Robin had taken up place in the kitchen. She didn't cook the same meals as Sanji, as if saying that she wasn't there to replace him. She never went out of her way with luscious snacks as the blonde did. She cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner.  
No snacks. No treats.  
Just enough to get by until the cook would recover and cook a luxurious feast. Dinner was never eaten together, as if it would insult Sanji by him not being there. Usually Luffy and Nami would eat together, with Brook sometimes. Franky and Chopper would come in later and Robin would eat whilst she served.  
Zoro always ate whilst he was in the infirmary, taking the quiet time to watch over the cook when Chopper got a little time to sleep. Robin had made sure there was enough food, taking on Sanji's role of guarding the food from Luffy, although that wasn't needed. The Captain was too lost in his thoughts to consider his hunger.

And Usopp?

When Sanji was quiet, Usopp would sit under the infirmary window. He apologised a thousand times, although never brave enough to face the man directly when he was awake. He promised that he would get stronger and would pray that Sanji would recover soon too. He would also sit and tell Sanji stories, just like he would with Kaya. He told Sanji of the mystical All Blue, and even though the great Captain Usopp had never been there, he knew that his best friend would be the first in the world to find it. His best friend was a blonde haired cook like no other.  
An amazing Cook with a bad temper and a love for gorgeous ladies and the tastiest of food. He smoked like a train and ignored a small animal-doctor who told him to stop. He protected women with his own life and did anything for them if he was able to. He was a trustworthy man who his crew mates relied on. And he was missed.  
Usopp missed Sanji's cooking. He missed the noodle dance when Nami wore a new bikini top or when Robin praised Sanji's hard work. He missed Sanji giving him hell when he pranked the man, or when he would chase Luffy around the ship for eating the food supplies. He missed watching the fights with Zoro and the loud cussing earlier in the morning about how the men were slobs and the men's quarters stank and the endless rant of fish and All Blue and what spices to use and how he knew everyone's favourite foods and how hard working he was and… and…  
Usopp stood up, wiping his eyes before heading to his workshop. He paused by the infirmary, laying a hand on Sunny's aged wood.

"See you later Sanji."

* * *

Two weeks passed by slowly.

The crew reached two uninhabited islands, there to supply the crew with fresh fruit, fresh meat and wood for Sunny's repairs. They were small islands, with a matter of hours for the log pose to set meaning there wasn't a delay in everyone's plans. The crew didn't want to linger for too long, not wanting to give the Marines any lee-way to catch up to them. Not that they knew if the Marines were still following, but Luffy wasn't about to give them that chance.

And so, they sailed on.

As if blessed with good luck, the sea had been calm; any storms on the horizon seemingly blowing themselves out before the ship ever reached them. The ocean was peaceful, with enough tailwind to keep the Sunny sailing fast. Her bow carved through the waves so gently and so smoothly it seemed that even Sunny was looking out for her beloved Nakama, trying to keep the journey as calm as possible, as not to jostle the healing Cook. She rocked gently, picking up speed by catching currents just under the surface of the sea, ones only she could find that would take them quickly across the pristine tide. It was as if she knew that she had to move quickly, to keep her pace as to outrun the chasing Marines.  
Marines that wanted Sanji, who was sat in the kitchen, happily humming to himself as he cut an apple, peeling it to make little rabbits for the snacks he was going to present to his crewmates, which had gathered in the galley, soaking up the peaceful atmosphere. Too long had the kitchen been quiet, void of the tantalising aromas of fresh meat, tangy fruit sauces and the subtle airs of cooking wine.  
And now, the Blonde was back, in his element, in his perfect world of cooking. The drugs was gone and the pain was numb. He was still a little slow, having to perch on a stool rather than stand on his healing legs. He could walk now, yes, but the idea of having to stand for hours at a time was still too much. Even if it was to cook. Chopper had allowed Sanji out of the infirmary, happy with the man's current condition but he had lain down strict rules that Sanji was _not _allowed to do anything too taxing on his body otherwise Chopper was going to drug him again.

The little Doctor, as it was, was nestled in Zoro's arms, happily sleeping. He was exhausted, and now finally when he had seen promising results, the tension had left him and he could finally sleep in peace. Usopp looked over to him, amused at how caring Zoro was.  
Then again, Usopp knew just how caring the man was. He always had been. Looking out for his nakama. All of them. Including Sanji, who he seemingly detested. Well that wasn't true. Usopp knew all too well that the two men would do anything for the other, just like they would do anything for their Captain and their crew.  
Zoro and Sanji had proved that countless times…

Usopp's eyes flickered to the Cook. He was still wearing Luffy's hat; a sign of the Captain's faith in him, over his hair which had grown out. He had styled in the usual way, once more concealing his unique swirly eyebrow. He had put on the weight which he had lost, his nails having grown back from where they had been ripped off and his skin had healed quickly leaving almost no visible signs of his mistreatment, if one simply glanced at him, their eyes not _searching _for the scars.  
The cuts in the man's skin where blades had drawn their mark. The bruises from a harsh boot or a metal implement covered with makeup that Nami had given to Sanji out of kindness. Sanji had been shocked, but accepted it gratefully. The same marks on his face, his arms, his neck from where the metal restraints had dug into his skin, causing blisters to appear from where they chaffed his already tender skin. But Sanji ignored all of this. He numbed his pain through force of will and kept himself busy. His fingers were stiff from where they had been broken, slow to move and sometimes painful when he reached too hard.

Sanji ignored everything. He had announced a feast for the evening's meal as a celebration, already beginning preparations to make everyone's favourite foods as an apology for being out of commission for so long. Not that he had said that in as many words, but Usopp knew as much. "Sanji I want meat! Lots and lots of meat! Really tasty meat!" Luffy cried after the announcement. He was beaming, just as loud and as rambunctious as ever after Sanji congratulated Luffy for not eating all of the supplies. "Anything else Captain?"  
"More meat!"

It was like everything was back to normal. Robin was sat at the end of the table, a book in one hand and coffee in the other, smiling as she listened to the crew idly chat, now and again talking to Sanji about random things, or joining in to Nami and Franky's conversation, who were trying to figure out where they were considering that Nami hadn't been paying attention to their path whilst coping with Sanji's pain. They learnt that the next island was an inhabited island, with a considerably large town. Franky was trying to get on the navigator's good side in hopes that he could buy more supplies.  
Usopp found it hard to concentrate on their conversation, their voices hard to hear over the noise of Brook and Luffy's singing. They were shouting something about food with the random 'panties' thrown in here and there, courtesy of the Skeleton. Usopp couldn't blame them.

The only one that was silent was the swordsman. He was leant against the sofa, his eyes fixed on the horizon out of the port-hole window. He had an untouched bottle of Sake in one hand, the other still curled around Chopper's dozing body, stroking his fur absentmindedly. He had a faint smile on his lips, a peaceful expression as he hummed along to the tune that Sanji was whistling whilst he cooked.  
Usopp watched everyone quietly, taking in the peaceful atmosphere. He was simply enjoying himself, listening to the crew as if their words and voices were the melodic tune of a serene lullaby.

But there was a niggling sensation in the back of the sharpshooters mind. A little feeling that wanted to ruin the man's peace.  
_What was he going to say to Sanji? How was he going to actually apologise for what he had done, for what he had put Sanji through…? How would he be able to face Sanji after this?  
Did Sanji hate him now? Is that why the Blonde was keeping his back turned, focusing himself in his art.  
Was the man's own thoughts the reason for the scowl on his face? Every time he cringed, every time he felt pain, did he blame Usopp? _

_Because it was Usopp's fault.  
Not Nami's, Robin's or Chopper's.  
Not Brook's nor Franky's.  
Not Luffy's nor Zoro's.  
_

_It was Usopp's. _

Usopp threw himself into the feast that night. He danced with Chopper and Luffy on the tables, laughing a little too hard at Franky and Brook's jokes, telling the best tales he could think of, all the while, trying to make sure there wasn't a weird silence between himself and Sanji. But Sanji paid him no mind. He didn't complain about the lack of manners at the table when Usopp and Luffy fought over a piece of meat that had been previously reserved whilst laid on the sharpshooter's plate. He seemed absorbed in his own conversation with the ladies, less ambitious than he usually was when commenting on Zoro's ability to drain most of his store cupboard.  
But the insults seemed more for show than anything. Zoro replied with the same level of irritation, even toning his insults down so that the pair didn't feel the need to spar. It was probably from some strict words the Doctor had used, or some underlying worry on the swordsman's behalf but it meant that the argument was kept perfectly verbal.

So after the feast, filled with louder-than-usual music, dancing and alcohol alike, which had unsurprisingly lasted most of the early evening and most of the following morning, Usopp finally gathered enough courage to seek out the Cook's company. He had been left to wash up by himself.  
The others had offered, but Sanji said he was too tired to sleep and dismissed everyone who had tried to join him at the sink. He also declared that he would be on watch, something he could do when Chopper wasn't paying attention, his eyes slowly closing as the warm food in his belly brought upon the thoughts of sleep.

Nami and Robin had been the first to retire, their giggling more down to the level of alcoholic beverages they had been drinking in a contest with Franky, Brook and Zoro. Technically, Brook wasn't involved as the alcohol went right threw him and he never got drunk so it was basically cheating in the Navigator's books…  
Franky was next to follow, dragging a stuffed Luffy with him. Usopp followed, throwing himself into his bunk, just as Zoro and Chopper came in. The young Doctor had fallen asleep again. Apparently, the crook of the swordsman's arm was a comfortable spot to sleep.  
Zoro didn't complain, jumping into his bunk as calmly as he could, hoping not to wake the small doctor, tucking him into the folds of his blankets as he resigned himself to sleep.

Usopp hadn't been able to drift off to sleep. Even with the alcohol and the warm food that made him feel lethargic, Usopp couldn't get comfortable. His mind had been too clouded with negative thoughts, too busy tangling itself with questions to grant the young man enough peace to slumber. And so it was he pulled himself from the bunk near sunrise, noiselessly manoeuvring to the door and slipping out into the cold air of the early morning.

Sanji was leant over the railing of the Sunny, his eyes unfocused as he watched the ebb and flow of the tide, lit up by the reflection of the moon. Schools of fish shimmered in the ethereal light, making the deep glitter with life. Sanji was smiling as he watched the creatures play, listening to the songs of the ocean that Usopp had never taken time to admire. He felt like he was intruding, unsure whether he should speak, or slip back inside the men's room and force himself to sleep.

_No, _Usopp thought. _If I run now, I'll always be running. I won't be able to look Sanji in the eye. I won't be able to apologise… _

So now, where there were no prying eyes and no ears listening to the private conversation, Usopp took a deep breath and spoke first. "Sanji. Can we talk?"  
The Cook flinched, not realising at first that the sharpshooter was stood in the doorway of the men's quarters. It was a subtle motion, and Usopp decided to ignore it. Sanji probably thought that the man hadn't seen, when he casually pushed himself away from the ship's railing, taking a drag from his cigarette.  
"Sure," the man said softly, leading the way to the second deck, walking into the galley first. He didn't turn back to make sure Usopp was following, instead simply moving to the stove, as if he was planning to cook up a snack, or prepare a drink for the two whilst they were going to have their little 'chat.'

Usopp ended up with a small cup of herbal tea, a flavour that Brook preferred for the early hours of the morning, and definitely a taste he would more appreciate than the sharpshooter, but right now it was the perfect thing for Usopp, helping him to calm his nerves and keep him thinking clearly on just how he was going to apologise. 'I'm Sorry,' wasn't exactly going to cut it so Usopp was going to have to try–  
"It doesn't matter what you think happened Usopp, let me just be clear," Sanji said, pouring himself his own cup of tea. He had spoken before Usopp could, interrupting the man's train of thought, disregarding any apology that the man was going to try and say.

"You're not responsible for what happened to both of us, so please stop blaming yourself. Luffy told me how you feel," he continued, when the man opened his mouth to question the Blonde's words. "But they _tortured _you," Usopp began, but once again his words were ignored. It was as if Sanji didn't even want Usopp to speak.  
"Luffy and Zoro and the others came for us. They saved us. We're all still alive, and we're all back sailing the Grand Line. We've outrun the Marines and the danger and now we can continue as if nothing happened."

It was as if Sanji was reciting a speech, or a monologue; something he had told himself over and over.

"Well I'm glad you don't hate me," Usopp sighed, taking another sip of his drink. "I was worried that you blamed me. That you were holding me responsible for what the Marines out you through–"  
"Not your fault," Sanji said, draining his own cup. His tone was slightly sharper, but Usopp couldn't place why.  
Anger? Irritation?  
_Fear_…?

O_h.  
__He blames himself… _

"It's not your fault either," Usopp said firmly, placing his now-empty cup on the table. Sanji flinched at the hollow sound, keeping his eye trained on the grains of the wooden planks that made the galley floor. "Those Marines fought dirty. Even Luffy and Zoro would've surrendered if it was me or any of the crew being held at gun point," Usopp continued, choosing his words carefully. But he was yet to apologise…  
Sanji nodded sullenly, his fingers moving to his breast pocket. He pulled out his packet of cigarettes, flicking back the cardboard lid to find an empty box. Usopp watched slowly; the nervous twitches of the fingers, the way Sanji bit down on his lip, heading to the galley cupboards to find a fresh box.

"What happened doesn't make you any less than–"  
"Let's just call it a delay in our plans," Sanji spat quickly, his voice ripping through Usopp's with more anger than necessary "Nothing more." Usopp nodded, his eyes fixed on the back of Sanji's hand. Tell-tale signs of torture lay across his skin in dark scars that dug deeper than Sanji cared to admit.

Usopp didn't mean to stare. It was just, even a month from the incident, it was the first time that he had been able to get a look, a_ good _look_, _at the Blonde. Without the blood, without that tar, the medicine tubes and the bandages… He could see two of the three cuts on Sanji's face, under the makeup and blush… Scars, like paper cuts. The yellow hue of bruises was still apparent on parts of the man's face, as well as the other places on Sanji's body that Usopp could see. The bruises and blisters from the restraining collars were still there, although ignored when the makeup simply couldn't cover them. There were small tell-tale pinprick marks near his jugular where Sanji's skin had been assaulted by needles, injected with the opioid. There were cuts on his hands all over the man's fingers and in between the joints as well as bruises all around his wrists. And there was plenty more beneath Sanji's clothes.  
And it wasn't just the wounds that Usopp could see. He had seen the tremors, the way Sanji flinched to loud, or unexpected noises… The way Sanji kept his head down, the way he barely spoke. He never rose to a fight with Zoro, nor did he comment on antics that would usually call for a sharp kick or harsh words followed by another sharp kick. Sanji was only pretending to be fine. He was still suffering…

Amidst Sanji's searching, his eyes glanced upwards, questioning Usopp's sudden silence. He caught the man's gaze, aware of the way they had been silently searching his body. Subconsciously, Sanji covered the marks with his hands, turning to break Usopp's eye line. The Sharpshooter remained silent, feeling guilty for being so openly concerned about Sanji's condition. He was still sensitive…  
And the man's pride was probably hurt a lot more than everyone had assumed. Maybe he didn't want everyone worrying about him…  
As if they didn't think he could manage–

"…this…" Sanji murmured, his shoulders tense, his voice quiet. The word was sombre, full of a heavy weight one could only imagine. It was suffocating Sanji. It was choking him and he couldn't do anything about it.  
"Something like this…" he continued, his mouth moving slowly.

Usopp could see the man's face now. His eye was wide, glazed over as if he wasn't focused on what he was saying. As if the man had retreated to somewhere inside himself. His haven. His sanctity.

"Something like this is unacceptable," the Cook said, his voice barely a whisper. "Something like this… I know everyone pities me. I see it in their eyes. The way they look at me, the way they look at the marks when they think I don't know that they're looking." The man shuddered, as if a cold wind had blown down his neck. "I'm ashamed. Ashamed of myself for… Both of us… And he…"

The man wasn't making sense. Usopp had a feeling that Sanji had numbed this part to himself, not actually having to face his fears of being unable to protect one of his nakama…. As if it was only now, in this moment that Sanji was trying to figure this out for himself. Just whose fault was it? What had happened?  
And what would come next…

"I couldn't do _anything," _Sanji growled, his voice slowly gaining volume. "I just stood there and let them threaten us. I didn't fight hard enough. I shouldn't have led us to the harbour. I should've taken a different path…"  
"The Marines would've–"  
"Would've _killed us_ if Luffy and Zoro hadn't come!" Sanji screamed, his body twisting to glare at Usopp. But still, the anger that the man felt was not one directed at the long-nose.

"We would've died if it was left to me–"  
"But it wasn't–"  
"But if it was! That means Luffy can't trust me anymore. No one can trust me anymore! I'm too weak to protect myself, let alone anyone else."

Usopp was stunned into silence. Here was the man, a man that he thought was close to invincible, just like their rubber Captain and stubborn Swordsman, claiming himself to be weak. Someone who had fought so hard, having reached this far along the Grand Line.

Black Leg Sanji, the man who had defeated Kuroobi, Bananawani, Bon Clay, Satori, Wanze, Jabre, _and _Absalom. All worthy adversaries, each more powerful and dangerous than the last.

Black Leg Sanji, who had called himself weak.

"I'm not like Zoro or Luffy," Sanji said, his voice still tinted with anger, but only a fraction of its volume. "Luffy has his Devil Fruits abilities. Zoro has his swords. I have nothing. Just my body. If that breaks… If I can't fight like I used to, I would only be a dead weight to this crew…." Sanji grew angry again, slamming his cup down so hard, it cracked in two. "FUCK!"  
In his rage, Sanji lifted the half that was still in his hand and threw it into the wall in front of him. On impact, the cup smashed. Fragments of china scattered across the wood flooring, some jumping up, grazing across Sanji's skin. "How can they trust me?" The man yelled, ignoring the fresh cuts on his skin, glaring at the wall and the tiny china fragments imbedded in the wood grain. "How can I face everyone now? I can't just ignore what happened, knowing that if I screw up again, someone _will _get killed and it _will be my fault!" _

"You can't ignore it either," Sanji said, stabbing a finger in Usopp's direction. "I couldn't protect you! Now, all I can do it cook and I can't fucking do that right!" Sanji grabbed the second half of the cup and threw it against the kitchen door. Before the long-nose could say anything, he turned on his kitchen, picking up the pan that had been left soaking in the sink.

"I was so fucking distracted!" he continued to yell, throwing the cooking implement over the room, the soapy water that had been inside it, spreading out across the floor. "The meat was cooked uneven, the vegetable were too hard. I even left bones in Luffy's fucking meal which I said I wouldn't because the rubber-brain idiot just swallows everything whole."

Usopp took a step back, aware that he may be given an involuntary shower if Sanji decided to throw another pan in his direction. He was too shocked to think much else, aware that it was _Sanji_ throwing kitchen equipment around.  
_Sanji _who always took extra special care of his utensils and cooking tools.  
The very same man that had now launched two pans of hot soapy water across the galley floor.

"I even needed help from Robin!"  
The same cook that used the frying pan like a baseball bat, swiping everything from the side.  
"Am I that fucking incapable I have to accept a ladies help just to do my fucking job!"  
Plates clattered to the floor, smashing into shards, mixing with the soapy mess.  
"Am I that much of a nuisance that I can't be trusted to do my fucking job, by my fucking self!"  
Cups joined them, as well as several of Sanji's favourite wine glasses.  
"If I can't even do that…" the man shouted, launching his frying pan through the porthole window, "…then what fucking point…" he hollered, wrenching open the cutlery draw, "…is there…" emptying it out over the floor to join the smashed chinaware, "…for me even being aboard this FUCKING SHIP!"

"What are you doing Sanji?"

The voice of the newcomer silenced Sanji immediately. He turned to look at the kitchen door, Usopp following suit, to see the Captain stood in the doorway. He had a sombre expression, his eyes soft as he looked to his beloved Cook that was destroying the kitchen. "Why are you acting this way?" Luffy asked, his voice stern and slightly hurt, his eyes scanning the Cook's destruction.

Usopp could tell what he was thinking, one hand ghosting over the frayed straw of his beloved hat. It was like Sanji was destroying his own precious treasure. The kitchen, his sanctuary. The man was disrespecting his own way of life, treating it as nothing but trash one would find in a grungy alley.

"Luffy!" The Blonde took a step back, his back hitting the edge of the counter. "I… I'll leave," he said, his lip quivering on the last word. Tears appeared on his eye lashes, threatening to roll down his cheeks. But somehow, the man managed to keep them in check. He retreated another step, pushing himself away from the Captain, who had walked further into the room. Usopp noticed Zoro waiting outside, talking in low voices to someone just out of sight.

"I'll leave," Sanji said again, averting his eyes, too afraid to look Luffy in the eye as if he didn't want to see the man's ashamed expression. The pity. The sympathy. "I know that I let you down, I'm sorry," Sanji said rushed, taking another step backwards. He seemed meek and weak-willed.  
Luffy looked hurt, as if seeing his beloved Cook like this was more painful than finding the man beaten and tortured…. It was probably because this was self-inflicted. Luffy opened his mouth to speak, just as Sanji flinch, scrunching his eyes up as if expecting Luffy to order him off the ship there and then. "I'm sorry," the man whispered again.  
Seeking forgiveness… or acceptance. "I'm sorry, I'm useless–"  
"You're not useless," Luffy said, stepping forward, cutting Sanji off mid-way through his self-doubt. "And you're no going anywhere either. I chose you as my Cook and you're going to stay my Cook." Luffy sounded so determined, so sure…

The man marched up to the weeping Blonde, grabbing him into a forceful hug. Sanji froze for a second, as if confused by this sudden show of comfort. "You're not weak. You're not useless. You're the best martial arts fighter we have on this ship. You're the best damn Cook on this ship and… damn it Sanji you're my nakama. There's no way you're going anywhere without a fight."  
"If you think this," Luffy said, stepping back to release the Blonde, gesturing towards the marks on his body, "means you're weak you're wrong."

"That's right," Nami said. "You all usually come out of battle with worse injuries but we still win." The rest of the crew had entered the kitchen silently, crowding around the door. Usopp stared at their saddened expressions, their worry for the Cook enough to call them from their beds to stand beside him when he needed them…  
"But you gave me that makeup," Sanji said softly, fresh tears in his eyes. "I thought that meant you wanted me to cover the scars up. I thought you didn't want to see them…"  
"God no," Nami said, her own eyes watering. "You seemed too self-conscious it was as a favour for you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to be ashamed of those scars."

"Scars aren't a bad thing," Zoro grunted from where he was stood, trying not to show his concern for the man. But Usopp knew enough. He was here after all, in the kitchen in the dead of night when he should be sleeping….

"If your burden is too heavy," Luffy said, his eyes fixed on the Blonde's. "Then let us share the load. After all, we are family." With that, he wrapped his arms around the man once more, as fresh tears spilled from the Cook's eyes. Zoro approached also, placing a hand on Sanji's back in an attempt as encouragement or comfort or something. There was an awkward moment between the pair before suddenly, the trio were rushed by six other bodies.

The Strawhat crew participated in a bone crushing hug which quickly caused the crew to burst out laughing, crying with happiness and relief. It was as if the air was finally clear. Sanji was sharing his burden. He could now recover, knowing that there was always a place for him with his Nakama, no matter what happened…

* * *

The Sunny found the next island with ease, and just in time too. Unfortunately the ship had been suffered an attack from a rubber-brain idiot with an endless appetite, leaving Sanji with only potatoes, and handful of vegetables and herbs to concoct into a meal for the remaining. Of course Sanji was able to make a succulent feast of carrot and potato soup for breakfast, spiced wedges and tangerine smoothies for lunch and fluffy mashed potatoes with steamed vegetables for dinner.  
"But that wasn't really the point," the man stated whilst kicking Luffy from his kitchen. Luffy was greeted by Nami and Zoro's fists, as well as a lecture about self-control, thinking of others, and acting more 'Captain-ly.'

So when the Sunny spotted the Island on the horizon, it was obvious that the crew needed to stock up on supplies.  
Sanji wasn't the only one running low. Chopper's supplies were severely depleted after having to care for the man for so long. Franky and Usopp had used a lot of their materials for fixing the ship, so any side projects, or improvements they had wanted to do was put on hold considering they didn't have anything to build with. Apparently Luffy was also suffering. Apparently he didn't have enough meat. The comment riled Nami up so much, she gave him an extra slap as good measure. It also meant that when she gathered everyone on the top deck to hear her game plan, Luffy had been temporarily restrained meaning he didn't jump ship and cause havoc by devouring entire the entire town in hopes to eat 'Barbeque Ham Melon.'

"Sanji and Zoro," Nami began, ignoring Luffy's protests, "Go and grab the food supplies. Chopper can go get his medicines and Brook, help Franky get more ship supplies." The Navigator handed each a bag of gold. Usopp noticed that Sanji's and Zoro's were bigger than usual, but he didn't say anything. "Robin and I will go shopping," the girl continued, "whilst Usopp and Luffy guards the ship."  
Nami finished by giving the Captain (who was trying to chew through the bonds tying him to the main mast) a dark glare. "But I want adventure," Luffy whined. "No complaining!" Nami shouted, her teeth becoming pointed as she went off on another rant about responsibility, food supplies, and _always running into danger at every island they find!  
_"It's not _always_ my fault," the rubber man pouted. Usopp hesitated, watching as Nami continued to argue with the man. _Had he meant that_? The sharpshooter took the moment to glance at the others. They weren't looking at him, but each of them had heard the hidden message in Luffy's words, whether he meant to say them or not. It was probably just a slip of the tongue…

"But I want adventure!" Luffy said again, completely ignoring Nami's lecture. "No is no and that's final," she shouted, turning her back on the man.  
"For the moment," she said to the remaining crew, "let's find somewhere to weigh anchor."

It turned out, that Nami had already found somewhere to moor the ship; in a small secluded bay, one that quite tricky to get to as the small inlet's entrance was bordered by sharp rocks. There were already wrecks of other ships draped across the rocks, aged and withered woods of main masts, ripped sails lay across the wrecks, hiding broken hulls and more ship parts. At first Nami was keen to explore the wrecks in hopes for finding treasure, but Robin said that the vessels were old and were more than likely already raided. "Besides, it's too treacherous," the older woman stated, taking her portion of treasure from the Navigator.  
"And it's not like you would go and get it yourself," Usopp muttered under his breath, on his way to find the Cook.

The man had slunk away earlier, to his galley, making lunch for Usopp and a small feast for what seemed to be the Captain's portion. It seemed he wasn't holding a grudge against Luffy for his careless words, instead just working methodically to reheat the remaining of the carrot and potato soup. "I'll probably be back by lunch," Sanji said, spotting the sharpshooter. "But if not, the soup should be warm enough to eat. If not just let it simmer for a while and turn the oven off when you've finished," he said. "Sure," Usopp said, not quite sure what he had wanted to say. Even if he did though, he wasn't sure if he could say it. So Usopp remained quiet, letting Sanji pass.

The bay was ideal. It was close to the town on the island, but far away enough that the Strawhats didn't have to fear being spotted. The bay was surrounded by a dense forest providing natural cover from the weather as well as any prying eyes. Usopp watched as Zoro lead the group, hacking away at the thick vegetation with his swords. Sanji followed closely behind, already telling the swordsman which direction to go. The sharpshooter watched as the group disappeared, their voices slowly fading out, masked by the trill of birds and the lapping of waves.  
Even Luffy had quietened down some, singing happily to himself, still tied to the main mast.

Usopp left him to it, climbing to the crow's nest, with a tone dial to cover the off keys and weird lyrics. The man busied himself with making ammunition for his sniper duties, counting out the supplies, trying to measure up what he would buy when he got to go out to the town later on. He could always see if they had anything new and do some experimenting again later to see what else he could come up with.  
But while Usopp worked, he let his mind wander.

It wandered back to the dark, dank stone prison cell. This time, Sanji wasn't there. He was still being tortured by the commander, somewhere far enough in the depths of the dreaded Marine base.

"_I didn't realise you were from the crew of the famous Strawhat Pirates,_" The man snarled, his tongue licking along the edges of his lips. "_I would've expected you to put up more of a fight._" Usopp just glared, his mind going blank. He couldn't focus. His vision was red with anger, his eyes tearing from fright, but his mouth a firm line from where he was trying to be strong. He wanted to scream at this man, launch himself across the room and butt him in the head, stomach anything, to hurt him. It wasn't the same as what he was doing to Sanji, but it should be enough of putting up a fight….

_"It is a shame. If I had known who you were I wouldn't have ordered my men to catch you. I would've waited for you to head back to your ship, followed you, and then took your entire crew. Your pet. He looks like a talking Tanuki. I'd love to know what makes him tick."  
"Reindeer," _Usopp growled, his rage growing.

"_Yes_…" the man smiled again. _"Reindeer."_

_"But I wonder how that Navigator would fair if I got my hands on her. I couldn't use that witch, Nico Robin. She'd just kill everything with that rotten Devil Fruit she ate." _The man seemed angry, as if she had eaten the Devil fruit just to spite him.

Usopp could feel himself getting worked up, spitting words that were more of the Cook's than his own. _"Don't you dare talk about them like that! And keep your filthy hands off of them. If you even try, Luffy and Zoro will kill you!"  
"Oh the swordsman. He would've been a fascinating one to test," t_he commander said, his voice returning to that creepy, manacle tone that sent shivers up Usopp's spine. "_He didn't eat a devil fruit. He would've been a perfect test subject. Just as much as your blonde friend." _

With that, the cell doors burst open, and Sanji was flung into the room alongside Usopp. "_SANJI!" _Usopp shuffled closer, moving to that the unconscious man was resting on his legs. His hands weren't shackled, but he did look a little better than what he had when Usopp last seen him. The man's body was bandaged in places, covering up his nakedness with clean white wraps.  
"_W-what?" _Usopp murmured, staring at the man's body. Why show so much care when they had so obviously broken him…?

"_Can't have him dying just yet," _the commander said. "_Not when we've only just started." _

* * *

_Dum dum dum... _

_Oopsie, it's a cliff hanger._

_Keep an eye out for the third Chapter :)_


	3. Nakama

_Ok, So I needed to do a little Sanji and Zoro bonding.  
It seems Sanji hasn't quite gotten over what has happened to him and Zoro is pissed off at his attitude.  
(Naww he_ does _care!_)

* * *

_Updated Chapter Three: Ok so I had these pointers form a few readers, but never amended this chapter to make it fit with the later chapters. Anyway, this pretty much fills the gaps, ties up loose ends and gives more background information. _

_And also fixes any contradictions..._

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me **

**Chapter Three: Nakama**

**Zoro**

The Cook was acting weird.  
Okay, weirder.

And okay, maybe Zoro was acting a little weird as well, but hey, why shouldn't he?  
He had to witness long, agonising weeks of his Nakama, whom he saw as his equal, writhing in pain, weak and defenceless against his body's natural healing process.  
But Sanji had recovered. He was walking around, swinging his hips for the ladies, prancing about like a ballerina and to top it off, had already started to introduce his body back to his training regime, although it wasn't as taxing as it usually was. So it was a slow introduction.

So why was it, after four whole days of sailing from the last island (name forgotten – _it wasn't important enough anyway_) that Sanji was still to take the jabs and insults. Even when Zoro laid the bait out like fish on the sand, Sanji still didn't engage in their normal, and greatly missed, sparring matches.

And it wasn't just the physical fights.

Sanji was lacking energy, even when it came to their verbal arguments. They happened, sure, but they were fought half-heartedly on the Blonde's behalf. Half the time he'd back down with his arms raised, other times he would just stop talking halfway through and stare at the floor, waiting for the Marimo to simply walk away. Zoro wasn't rubbing it in or anything, but he was definitely irritated about it.

The cook was still acting meek and wimpy, his tail between his legs as he tiptoed around the crew. It was as if he was still worried he wasn't allowed to stay, that if he did one thing wrong, he'd be forced off the ship…

Zoro had noticed.

The man was becoming more and more affectionate towards the girls, although once he'd finished waiting on them, he slip back into the kitchen. There was no excessive love hearts nor declarations of love, admiration of beauty or overloaded nosebleeds.  
Sanji made extra effort to be lenient of Usopp, Chopper and Luffy's games even going so far as to join in most days when he wasn't busy cooking for the Captain. The snacks were more adventurous, the portions (mainly for the Captain) were larger, but still offered a balanced diet, as the Cook had explained when Chopper picked up on this.  
When Sanji wasn't in the kitchen, doting on the women or playing 'tag' with the crew's youngest, he took refuge with Brook, either in the aquarium bar, the library or the observation tower. It seemed the pair grew quite close in the week that Sanji first began walking again, with Brook even going as far as to lend Sanji his cane.

Sanji had even offered Franky some of the cola reserved for drinking, which was extremely odd because Sanji was picky about letting Usopp nick food for his experiments, although now that he thought about it, Sanji was letting Usopp have supplies too….

Zoro tried again, for the remainder of the day, insulting Sanji about small things like his flouncy-ness, his lady-chasing games and just general things the two usually fought over.  
But each time, the Marimo got a sighed "_whatever_" in reply before the Cook moved on. No insult back, no kick to the shins. Not even a fucking glance.

And Zoro was getting pissed off.  
The crew, at least, had picked up on _his bad _attitude_. _They were all sat around the table, digging into another of Sanji's over-the-top meals, a little further away from the swordsman than usual. Most of them were too busy laughing and fending off Luffy who had already finished his double portion.

Sanji was laughing with Robin, flirting away and happily talking about some nonsense that was of unimportance. Zoro watched him, his hands still pulling the sleeves of his top down, hiding the bruises, his dinner jacket done right to the top button to hide the marks that still tattooed his neck. Even his hair was pulled down to cover more of his face as not to show off some of the scars that were still yet to fade.

_He was still thinking about it, still acting weak…. _

Yeah, Zoro would be angry if he had lost, after all he had vowed to Luffy that he would never lose again.  
But Sanji hadn't lost any fight. He was ambushed. And he was still alive.

_But he wasn't fighting anymore.  
_Had he actually gone soft?

_Was he…. weak?  
Had he lost the will to fight? _

Zoro clenched his Sake bottle tightly – something the Blonde was giving him more often now with less complaints. It made Zoro even angrier.

Sanji was _his _rival. He needed someone with the same strength as him to fight beside him. Who else could he trust? Robin, maybe, but she wasn't as strong… _Like Sanji was.  
_Nami, Usopp and Chopper relied on the strength of the other crew. Franky? He was too unrefined to fight beside. He was strong, granted, but he didn't have that unspoken connection with Zoro. _Like Sanji did.  
_Brook? No.

_It can only be Sanji. _

But Sanji had given up fighting.  
_Had he?_

_ If he was, did that mean he was also giving up cooking? Was he going to leave the crew? What about All-Blue? What about his and Zeff's dream of seeing the ocean? _

Zoro lost control of his anger. He didn't know what he was doing until he had done it, his fingers letting go of the porcelain plate, watching as it sailed through the air, discarding the food, smashing into the cupboard beneath the sink.

Silence filled the room.

"I'm not eating this shit," Zoro said without thinking. _Hey, hey! What the hell am I– No… This should work.  
_If Zoro insulted Sanji's very pride as a sea cook, then maybe he could force some life into the Blonde and helpfully get him over whatever problems he had going on in his head. At least wasting the scraps off the Marimo's plate should get a kick from–

Sanji had his head down. He wasn't even _looking_ at the swordsman.

"Did you hear me cook?" Zoro growled, his anger spiking again, his Sake bottle still in one hand. "If you're going to plate something up and call it food, at least make it edible."  
_Kick me. Kick me you bastard. Get angry, feel something DO something… _

"Sorry," the blonde smiled, standing from the table as he moved to the shards of shattered plate, keeping his eyes from Zoro. Everyone else was silent, frozen still in their seats unsure as to what they were seeing. Brook and Robin looked angry, Franky, confused.  
Only Luffy looked calm. Sad, but calm…

"If you want I can make you something different. Maybe some rice or-"  
Zoro threw the Sake bottle, watching it smash on the cupboard door, just above the Cook's head. He was showered in sweet rum, only a few specks of glass glittering amongst the Blonde locks. Sanji flinched, scrunching his eyes tight.  
Zoro stood from his chair, knocking off the platter in front of him. Salad and fruit slices littered the ground as the swordsman stormed over to the Blonde. Sanji cowered for a split second, not even blocking when Zoro slapped him across the face.

"I DON'T WANT YOU'RE FUCKING FOOD!" the swordsman shouted, grabbing the Cook by the scruff of the neck and pulling him from the kitchen.

Suddenly, everyone started shouting, but Zoro ignored them, dragging Sanji from the kitchen. He threw him over the rail and down onto the grass deck. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM," he roared at the blonde, who had simply landed where he was thrown, letting his body lay limp like a rag doll.  
Zoro dropped down himself, feeling his anger continue to grow as he approached the Blonde, still laid where he fell, refusing to stand back up.

"I w-will not fight you,' Sanji coughed, remaining motionless, his eyes tightly shut as the swordsman bared down on him, his weapons still sheathed.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Zoro punched Sanji in the gut, flinching himself as the cook cried out. _He never… _

"FIGHT BACK!" Zoro punched again, hitting Sanji across the chest.  
"FIGHT BACK!"

A hit to the ribs.

"FIGHT BACK!"

Another to his shoulder.

"Fight back you bastard," Zoro growled, his eyes tearing. He was hurting Sanji, he could see that, so why wasn't the Cook defending himself?  
Why was he just letting Zoro use him as a punching bag? He wasn't even trying to pretend that he wasn't hurt. He wasn't making up excuses, begging Zoro to stop…

He was just letting Zoro abuse him….

_Why? _

The swordsman grabbed the Blonde around the throat, lifting his body as if it was weightless, pinning him up against the mast so that his toes were barely toughing the ground. Sanji was trying to stand – an instinct, not his own will trying to break Zoro off. He grabbed hold of Zoro's hand around his throat, lifting himself up so that he could breathe, his eyes bugged from the sudden loss of air.

"Luffy stop them," Nami begged from near the kitchen, but there was no order from the Captain.

"Why?" Zoro asked, his voice only a fraction of its earlier ferocity. He could hear his own sadness, his own thoughts of betrayals in the simple, quiet words that carried themselves across the deck with the cool night breeze. He let his head slump forward onto Sanji's chest, lowering the man back down onto the grass.

Zoro closed his eyes, and asked again. "Why won't you fight me?"

"Because I don't want to lose."

The Marimo's head snapped up at Sanji's words. His eyes were sad, there were tears prickling amongst his eye lashes. "If I fight you and I lose, then it will prove that I really am weak," he whispered, his eyes fearful as he glanced to the waiting crew. It was as if Sanji didn't want them to hear. But he'll allow Zoro to know his darkest fear…

"It'll prove I'm not as strong as you, and I'll only have to be protected, again and again. Over and over, every time that we fight someone new because I'm _not _strong enough. It means that I lost the right to be a part of this-"  
"You're still going on about-"

"IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME!" Sanji shouted, unconsciously shoving the Marimo away. "I NEED TO FEEL LIKE I BELONG HERE OTHERWISE HOW CAN I KEEP STAYING HERE? I lost the right to fight beside you when I was captured, when I was unable to protect Usopp. I lost the right to protect the rest of the crew because I CAN'T! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT-"  
"SHUT UP!' Zoro bellowed, his fist hitting the wood next to Sanji's face.

Sanji flinched, turning his head away.  
"If you didn't belong here, do you think that Luffy would let you stay? Do you think that I would actually pay attention to someone weak, enough to notice that he wasn't the same as his normal shitty self; so much that he was worrying me enough because I thought he _would _have to leave the crew? No. I wouldn't be bothered with anyone else."  
Zoro couldn't help but spit the words out, staring into Sanji's one blue eye. His voice grew soft. "But it's not just anyone. It's you."

Zoro unclenched his fist from the wood, letting his fingers twist into Sanji's golden locks. "You're not weak, you're strong. Strong enough to hold your own against whatever throws itself at you and all of us." Sanji turned away, biting his lip. _He still didn't believe…. _

"You fought the wolf guy back in Enies Lobby didn't you? You beat Absalom and those damn zombies on Thriller Bark right?"

Sanji didn't turn to Zoro. A tear ran down the side of his face.

Zoro could feel his anger spiking once more. _What will it take for him to believe me?_  
"You _are_ strong, SO BUCK UP AND FIGHT BACK!"

Zoro pulled his fist back, ready to punch the cook again.

_Then what? _the voice in his head asked him.  
_Beat him, like those bastards did? Beat him till he can't fight back, till he can't walk or cook, till he's broken enough that he can't be a part of this crew?_

Because that was all Zoro could do. Hit him, try and get a rise out of him. And he would continue until Sanji was broken.  
And that was something he _never _wanted to see again.

Because Zoro couldn't force Sanji to fight. If he wanted to give up, then Sanji would give up. And Zoro would have to allow him that retreat…

Sanji took the blow, straight to his chest.  
He didn't even try to dodge it.

Zoro stepped back, letting Sanji crumple to the floor, gasping for breath.  
"Maybe you can't," he said softly, quiet enough so that the rest of the crew didn't hear.

"I'm a bit disappointed really," Zoro murmured, glaring at his hands, the grass, the mast, trying to understand why everything was blurry, why his cheeks felt wet… "I never would've thought that you would quit. And after all this time, after how far we've come… Maybe it is best," the Marimo thought out loud. "You can just give up and go home. Go back to Zeff and apologise that you had to give up, that you couldn't find the All-Blue either… It was a stupid dream anyway."  
What was Zoro saying? That it was stupid? That is was for the best? That Sanji should leave?

Nonsense.

Sanji was the cook. No one could replace him. And if he was going to stop fighting, then that meant Zoro would have to pick up the slack. He would have to train harder, longer than he had before. He had Sanji to protect now, and no one to watch his back…

Slowly, the man began to walk away. He looked up, feeling angry glares directed at him. The crew. They were all angry, all appalled.  
Except for Luffy. He just seemed… sad.

Zoro felt sad.  
And angry, betrayed, upset, disappointed, exhausted–

There was a sound behind him. The rustling of clothes, the sound of deep breathing, muscles creaking, bones grinding…  
Zoro looked out the corner of his eye. Sanji was on his feet, his head down, his fists clenched…

_What was he…? _

Zoro smiled.

Sanji had one leg raised, his foot smoking, clothes smouldering, his skin glowing…  
The Cook was finally getting ready to fight.

"What did you say, you Marimo bastard?"  
"I said you were right," the swordsman answered, turning back to face the man, his hand dropping to the hilt of his trusted swords. "You said you're weak and pitiful and I finally agreed."

_Come on Sanji, keep fighting._  
"Don't bother fighting me now," he continued, taking a step further away from the blonde.  
_Come on, get angry, get violent. Prove me wrong. _

"You've already given up. You've already lost."  
_Show me you're still in there. Show me that you can still fight. _

Sanji was shaking. "How dare you insult my dream," he hissed, his quiet words sweeping across the ship like a ghostly breeze. It sent a ripple of energy down Zoro's spine. He forced himself to remain relaxed, to not rise to the challenge too early. He shifted his foot, poising himself ready to launch into an attack.  
"My dream is what gives me reason to live. Only I can decide if it is stupid. Only I can decide whether or not it is worthless. Only I can decide when to give up."

"Then prove it."

Sanji launched himself across the deck with lightning speed, his Diable Jambe aimed straight at Zoro's chest. The swordsman couldn't hide his grin, withdrawing his swords in a heartbeat, bringing the blades up to block Sanji.

_No. Not yet._

Zoro tensed his muscles, slowing their movements, allowing Sanji the time to land his hit, pushing the Marimo to the ground, his back against the steps, the edges raw against his tender skin. Someone screamed from above as Sanji stamped his other foot where Zoro's face was.  
_Don't dodge it!_

The man turned his head, letting the cook crush his heel into Zoro's jaw. It was painful, there was no way Zoro would deny that, but he didn't care.

Because this is what he wanted.

This fight here.  
The first fight since Sanji's taking.  
Their first fight since the left that atrocious island.

This moment when Sanji actually felt like Sanji again.  
When Sanji actually seemed like he was alive.  
When Zoro could relax and breathe in the sweat and the adrenaline.

He had missed this. These moments when Sanji's eyes lit up in a burning rage. When Sanji went all out, going so far as to even try and kill him. If that was what it took for the man to realise that he is strong enough, the Zoro didn't mind.  
He didn't mind…

Sanji moved his foot and Zoro laughed. "Well. I think I struck a nerve."  
Sanji screamed in anger, lifting his foot again but Zoro pulled at his swords, pushing Sanji back and away before he could strike again. As soon as he was back on his feet, Zoro pulled both swords across in an arc whilst running forward. Sanji dodged but was already returning for a combo. "_Collier, Épaule, Côtelette, Selle, Poitrine, Gigot, Mouton Shot."  
_A kick to the neck, one to the shoulder, a kick to the ribs which was deflected. Zoro stumbled back slightly as Sanji continued with his attacks, his leg still burning. One to the back, the chest, two to each of Zoro's legs. The cook jumped high in the air, flipping over for a little bit of extra height.

Zoro knew what was coming. Sanji would aim for either his chest or head, and head being more vulnerable, it was likely that Sanji would aim there…

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro moved first, before Sanji could complete his combo. He twisted his body, spinning quickly to defend himself as he slipped Wado into his mouth, clamping down on her hilt firmly. Sanji was beginning to fall, gaining speed, his flaming foot pulled back for extra power. Zoro slashed his swords upwards and across, creating a wind slice, aimed straight for the quickly descending Blonde.  
Sanji twisted mid-fall to avoid the two attacks, but left himself open for the third, as the wind slash caught his left leg.

"SANJI!" Chopper cried out when he saw the wound, the blood that seeped from the cut, but did nothing to interrupt the fight. Maybe someone stopped him. Maybe the little Doctor knew better than to interrupt the two. Maybe he understood that the wound was not bad as it seemed…

Zoro focused his mind. He ran closer, jumping up the mast to give him height as he met Sanji in the air. "YAKI ONI GIRI," he shouted, catching Sanji's still-flaming leg with the tip of the sword, letting the fire race across his body, dousing him in flames. "Flaming Demon Slash!"

The cook didn't have time to dodge. He didn't have anywhere to go either. Nothing to kick off of, nothing to kick into the blades to redirect the attack. Instead Sanji tried to deflect the blades with his own foot, kicking out to block. He caught the swords with his feet. But with no power behind him, he knew it would do nothing. "I thought you were proving to me you could stay on this ship," Zoro hissed into the man's ear. He felt the man tense on front of him, felt the extra weight on his swords…  
Sanji had a foot hold now. Something to stand on. Sanji used the swords like a springboard and shot back up to the sails, pushing Zoro back down to deck. "BROCHETTE!" The blonde aimed his leg at Zoro, using the other to spin himself around, his face still twisted into an angry snarl.  
"SHUT YOUR FACE YOU SHIITTY FUCKING SWORDSMAN!"

The Marimo smiled.

Sanji was back.  
The same angry glare when they fought, the same strength to fight on par, the same damn insults he missed…

Zoro couldn't help but grin. He laughed to himself, standing up on the deck drawing his swords around his body once more to defend his body.  
And he… …dropped them.  
His swords clattered as they hit the deck, laying like fragments of shattered mirror among the sharp blades of grass.

He laughed again.  
Louder.

He smiled to Sanji, his arms open wide, his laughter rising above the deck, the sails, the skies…

The Blonde looked shocked, confused, trying to pull his attack, to slow the spinning as he plummeted for the deck, the sole of his foot aimed for where Zoro was stood with wide open arms.  
Waiting.

There was nothing to be done.

Zoro just smiled as Sanji's leg slammed into his chest, the searing pain coursing across his skin like poison.

Sanji was back.

* * *

Since the fight, Zoro had been put on night watch for a week straight. The man didn't seem to mind, even when Nami specifically stated that it was punishment for putting Sanji through more pain.  
But it seemed that the Sea-Witch was the only one who was angry at the swordsman for his actions. Yes, at first they disagreed with the man's methods, but afterwards, with many discussions on the subject and explanations for Luffy, Robin and Brook, everyone else was able to see that it was the _only _way anyone could've pulled Sanji out of his depression.

Zoro had reminded the Cook why he was on the ship in the first place. His dream. That one constant inside everyone that sailed aboard the Thousand Sunny. Their dreams.  
And Sanji had remembered his. With Zoro's help, he had come back.

Now, he was just as flamboyant as he had ever been, with his cooking and love professions to the girls. He got drunk at the countless feasts he held, he fought with Zoro on a regular basis and they were actually properly fighting now. Verbally and physically. It was as if Sanji's torture had never happened.

But the crew could only be so lucky. They couldn't forget.

Usopp couldn't.  
And neither could Sanji…

The nightmares had returned, now more vivid than ever.

Everyone knew. Everyone would wake up in the dead of night or early dawn, shuddering as they heard the man screaming, pleading for the phantom pain of torture to leave him, to haunt him no longer…  
Countless times, someone had shaken Sanji from his sleeping state. They couldn't feel the man's pain, share it or stop it. But they felt their own pain, their own shame at being unable to do anymore, shamed at the constant reminder they had been too late…

They all knew that Sanji was embarrassed of his nightmares, a weakness he could do nothing about. Sleeping pills weren't working.

Medicine wasn't working.

_Nothing _was working.

No one said anything though. Not when the blonde would fall from his bunk and flee the men's bunk to throw up over the side of the deck. Not when some nights he would sit awake and read his books to avoid sleeping. Not when he would eagerly volunteered for watch duty either.  
No one said anything…

It was late, sometime in the twilight hours of the morning. The stars were out, the sky glowing red in the East. But it wasn't sunrise yet.  
The swordsman had been relieved of his night watch duties by the Archaeologist. He descended the ladder quietly, hoping to sleep till noon, when a noise disturbed him. It was… the Cook.

Zoro pushed open the bunk door to find everyone, except the blonde, already awake. He was having another nightmare. It was the third night in a row. He still had shadows under his eyes from where he was having restless sleeps, his face pained as he endured another memory of torture. He was tossing and turning, his pained expression beaded with sweat, his lips firmly clamped together as if his unconscious mind didn't want anyone else to know he was suffering.

But everyone knew.

Luffy wanted to wake him up, but was worried for the Blonde's reaction. He didn't want him to hide back in his shell like he always would at being discovered of having another nightmare. Chopper was worried Sanji would kick out, thinking that the crew were just embodiments of his inner demons, trying to take him again, to hurt him, torture him…  
Franky still offered, saying that he could take Sanji's kicks.

"That's not what I mean idiot," Chopper hissed, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to scare Sanji anymore than what he is now."

Usopp was trying not to look at Sanji whilst Brook remained quiet in the corner, his expression thoughtful, mulling things over. Zoro watched, silently thinking he'd rather wake the love-cook than have him suffer with these painful memories.

Suddenly Sanji moaned out. "… Please… just let it end…"

Zoro glanced to the Captain, his eyes hovering over Usopp for a second longer. _He'd heard these words before. _

"Please… help me…" the Cook sobbed into his pillow.

Before anyone could do, or say anything, Zoro marched over to the Blonde's side. He grabbed his shoulder quickly, startling the man out of sleep. Sanji's eyes shot open, staring up the marimo's.  
He had been crying. His eyes were puffy red, snivelling. He looked like a child.

An child caught in the clutches of a brutal world, his mind entangled with monsters that hid under the bed.

He was scared. But hopeful.  
A flicker, no more than a dying light of a candle, but enough for Zoro to send his heart out to him.

Without warning, Sanji flung his arms around the moss-head's chest and pulled him closer. "Don't go," he said in a panicked voice repeating the phrase over and over whilst the others watched on with sympathetic, confused and relieved looks. Relief that Sanji had finally woken up. That the nightmares had gone.  
For now.

"Oi shit-cook," Zoro grunted, trying not to feel uncomfortable at the sudden closeness. He hadn't been prepared. _He hadn't seen it coming…._ "You still asleep?"  
That shocked the man enough for him to pull away. He looked up, still wide-eyed, blinking. _Hope, fear, pain, longing, terror, agony, desire, panic, torment… _

A few seconds passed before he feigned anger and pushed the swordsman away. "What do you want moss-head," he hissed. He rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head to hide his blush. "I want to sleep," Zoro retaliated, equally embarrassed. "But someone was trying to use me as a body  
pillow."

"Fuck off," came the muttered reply.

The marimo grunted again, turning to his own bunk. The rest of the crew were smiling to themselves, obviously entertained, but happy that Sanji wasn't suffering from a nightmare anymore.  
Zoro glared at them, forcing them to also turn over and sleep, without a word to tease him.

It took a while, but eventually everyone drifted off back to sleep, identified by their gentle snores and mutters of dreamland peace.  
Zoro was the last. He was struggling to relax, having weird thoughts in his head. Usually, if Sanji ever came into at least, a twelve inch radius, his guard was up and he'd immediately fend him off with glares or his swords. But, this time… he hadn't.

Zoro had let the man hug him.  
Zoro had _let _the man hug him.

The swordsman tried to convince himself it was only because Sanji had been dealing with the nightmares, and everything that had happened to him, but Zoro wasn't so easily fooled, even by his own thoughts. He knew it was something else.  
Because when Sanji had hugged him he had felt the urge to hug him back. _That's_ what he got embarrassed about. Not that the cook was hugging him, the closeness, the sudden sense that Sanji trusted Zoro completely, that he _needed _Zoro… That was comforting but–  
WAIT!

Did Zoro just think that he _liked _hugging Sanji?

The man rolled over in his bunk, trying to avoid that train of thought. But he couldn't really. After all he was still worried about Sanji. The Cook seemed alright in the daytime. Either that, or he had learnt how to hide his pain pretty well. Zoro hadn't been able to notice times when the man seemed to be suffering. Not anymore.

Before his fight with the man, he could see the moments when Sanji would shy away from the others. Flinching at loud noises, the way his fingers would pull at the hem of his clothes, the constant searching eyes. The way Sani would watch over his shoulder. Where he would pull his hands close to his body to protect them, when surprised or shocked.  
Zoro still watched the man of course, following his movements, keeping an eye out for a stumble, a grimace or a moment where Sanji wasn't focused…

But it was at night when Sanji showed his true colours. Night, and sleep, when he was unable to fend off the nightmares that plagues him. When they took hold of his body and continued to torture him.  
_As if he hadn't endured enough._

But Sanji _was_ getting better. He wasn't having the nightmares as frequent anymore. They took longer to take hold of his body. They weren't as long, nor as vivid. Sanji wasn't waking in the middle of the night like he used to. He wasn't shouting or screaming anymore. It seemed that time was healing Sanji. That's all he needed.  
Time…

"Sanji?"

Zoro opened his eyes at the sound of the gentle voice, spoken soft enough to be the echo of a gentle breeze.  
But Zoro knew better. He stared at the wall in front of him, trying to keep his body perfectly relaxed as rope tightened behind him. The wood creaked as weight was pushed onto floorboards, from where someone was climbing down from their bunk. Who was it? Was it Sanji, or…?

"Are you still awake?"

Brook's voice was barely a whisper. It was he, who had approached the Cook's bunk, obviously worried for the younger man, still nestled amongst his blankets, cocooning himself in a protective shell.  
Zoro rolled over, allowing the motion to look like he was still sleep. He mumbled for good measure, pulling his blanket further up his body.

An eye, half an eyelash open allowed him to see Brook, stood in front of him, one hand on Sanji's bunk, the other hung loosely at his side. No. He was holding something between his fingers….

Brook was facing the swordsman, the hollowness in his skull focused on Zoro's seemingly sleeping form.

A moment.  
Two moments.

They passed, before the musician let out a low sigh, eventually showing his back to the Zoro once more.

"Sanji?"  
"Yes, I'm awake," came the quiet reply. The blonde sniffed, slowly pushing the blanket back down to his chest. He rolled over to lay on his stomach, pushing himself so that he was leaning on his elbows, his head was level with Brook's. His eyes looked tired, his mouth a thin line where he couldn't bother to keep up pretences. It looked as if he hadn't fallen asleep at all… which Zoro guessed might've been the case. He was trying to avoid the nightmares…

"Was it the same nightmare?"

There was a few seconds of silence, before, "no." The Cook lay his head back down, sighing. "It's changed," he admitted quietly.

Zoro felt his forehead crease. Sanji hadn't discussed his dreams with any of the crew, not even Luffy. Whenever the subject came up, Sanji would just hide in his shell and clam up.  
Everyone had tried, but everyone got the same response. So they had given up trying. But here was Brook, talking as if he knew…

_Why would Sanji confide in Brook? _

"What was different?"

The swordsman heard the shudder in the Cook's voice as he spoke. "They… _took something..." _he whispered, fear in every word. Zoro felt his chest tighten.  
"They were taking about giving me something. Not _him. _Others." Sanji's breathing sped up a little. "There was another. They kept talking about another test that failed on the others. They said it killed them all."

There was long pause before Brook spoke. "But Luffy and Zoro saved you before they could."

A long, drawing silence closed in. Zoro tensed, waiting for the answer, _hoping _for the answer to be _yes. _

"No," Sanji whispered.  
"They didn't get there in time."

The air grew cold. Slowly, Zoro opened his eyes wider. Sanji was shaking in his bunk. Brook had one hand on his shoulder, the other still clenched tightly around the something in his hand.  
"I think that's why they want me so bad," Sanji whispered. "I survived, when no one else did." The man pulled his head from amongst the blanket folds, staring at Brook with tears in his eyes. "They won't stop looking. They gave me something and they want it back."

More silence.  
Long and endless it seemed, as it filled the men's quarters, suffocating everything.

"Here," Brook said, offering what was in his hands. Zoro couldn't tell what it was, except that it seemed to be a glass bottle. "Take them now or you will be exhausted in the morning. You haven't slept for three nights. You need to at least rest until the morning."  
A shaking hand appeared from under the blanket, taking the bottle from Brook. Sanji muttered his thanks, pulling the blanket up around his neck. He thanked the skeleton again as the man moved back to his own bunk, settling down to sleep.

Zoro let his body relax, his mind even more cramped with thoughts and confusing things.  
Was Sanji's nightmare true? Had those monsters done something to him that could potentially kill him, or was it just a nightmare…

No. It was only a nightmare. If it wasn't, Chopper would've found something by now. Someone would've noticed something by now.

It was only Sanji's nightmare.

That was what Zoro believed.  
Or, at least tried to convince himself…

* * *

Zoro didn't sleep that night. He spent the remaining twilight hours just trying to convince himself that everything was fine now. Sanji would get over the nightmares. The marines wouldn't chase them this far. Everything would return to how they were.  
All they had to worry about now was stopping Luffy from eating the supplies and Usopp blowing holes in the ships with his inventions. Possibly the odd sea king and pirate ship, but nothing more.  
Training and pushing boundaries. Nami's mood-swings and marine flags on the horizon. Brook's jokes and cannon fire…

That was all Zoro had to worry about.  
So why was it that his eyes started to follow Sanji wherever he went?

It was as if he could tell that something wasn't right with the Cook. Nothing solid. No definite evidence, but enough for Zoro to watch him nonetheless.  
Sanji's food was normal. The portion sizes had reverted back to normal, the sweet and treats lessened. Sanji was still overly doting on 'Nami-swan,' and 'Robin-chwan,' confessing his love a billion times a day. He was even sparring with the swordsman frequently enough to fool everyone else into thinking the Blonde was back to normal.

Everyone except Zoro.  
Who noticed things the others didn't.

Like how Sanji was sitting down a lot more. Rather than lean against the railing of the ship, he would lounge on the stairs or on the grass. In the kitchen, preparing food whilst sat at the table, or on a bar stool. When he couldn't sit, he would lean on something, taking the majority of his weight in his hands.  
That could be tied down to the fact that Sanji had both legs dislocated. But his kicks were strong and he walked fine. Maybe it was because he wasn't sleeping well. But he didn't act tired. Or remotely phased by his knew quirk. It seemed unconsciously done. But why…?

Sanji smoked less. He wasn't the one initiating a fight between himself and the Marimo.  
And he was going to the infirmary a lot more than Zoro thought necessary. Even sneaking off. Distracting the crew with sweets and snacks before converging with Chopper in the medical room, where the young Doctor would run quick tests. Temperature, blood pressure. Questions about Sanji's health. Mostly answered in lies.

Chopper didn't seemed worried. He hadn't confided in the Captain. Brook wasn't overly worried either, and he seemed to be in on everything. Sanji didn't really talk to the man much.  
In fact, it was almost as if he was avoiding him, shutting himself in the kitchen under the pretence of lunch preparations, when the crew was still helping themselves to the fruit kebabs Sanji had brought out to appease them for a while.

Zoro decided, whilst eating, that he should confront the man.  
If Sanji wouldn't talk about his nightmares, maybe Brook would. Maybe he had even already told Luffy… With his mind made up, Zoro headed over to the front deck, where Brook was amusing Usopp and Chopper with skull-jokes.

"Hey Brook," Zoro called, climbing the steps. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
But as was the way of the world, Zoro didn't get a second with Brook. He had barely finished his sentence, before Luffy dropped form the sails, trying to talk with his mouthful. He was jumping up and down, shouting something unintelligible, pointing to the back of the ship. Usopp and Chopper began laughing, imitating the dancing Strawhat Captain.

"Luffy. Have you been in the supplies again?" Zoro growled over the noise, noticing the meat in the boys hands. That wasn't part of the snack menu…  
"Hey," Usopp protested, trying to grab a bit, "give us some!" Chopper laughed louder as Usopp began to chase the Captain, who was still trying to jump up and down and point out the ships that were fast approaching, whilst managing to evade the long nose.  
Ships approaching….

"MARINES!" Zoro roared, running up to the back deck, hands already on his swords. The ships had somehow crept up on the crew, following the same riptide they had. With a strong wind behind them, and a lighter vessel that the Thousand Sunny, they would be able to catch up in no time.  
"What is that?" Nami yelled, peering at something no one else could see. She looked around, checking the waters, the sea currents and the sky. "They're travelling too fast," she shouted, confused by whatever she could see, and the others could not.

"Prepare for battle," came the Captain's cry, slinging himself up to where Zoro, Nami, Robin and Brook had already gathered. Usopp and Chopper joined them, as Franky appeared from his workshop with grease on his face and his hair a little deflated.

Zoro, however, was itching for a fight.  
Just as much as his Captain. "Let's go," he yelled. "Wait," Nami cried, but it was already too late, as the rubber man had stretched his arms as far out as they would go, somehow managing to hook his fingers on the wooden railing of the forward facing ship. "They have Devil-Fruit users," she warned him, watching as Luffy shot himself across the water expanse, to the three ship's fast approaching.

"How can you tell, Navigator-san?" Robin asked, turning to the girl.  
"The wind," Nami explained, pointing to the sails of the enemy ship. "It's unnatural. It must be the work of a Devil-fruit user!"

Sure enough, there were Devil-fruit users. Even by the time that the three ships had pulled up close to the Thousand Sunny, Luffy had still been unable to defeat them. More so because he was having too much fun beating up the grunts.

Zoro joined his Captain on the Marine's ship, his eyes glancing to Sanji when he could.  
But he knew he had to focus on fighting.  
He couldn't always keep an eye out for the Blonde….

There were about a three hundred marines to each ship, not including the Vice Admirals, all with their own Devil Fruit Power.  
One was able to control storm clouds, who had been creating a fake wind to help speed up the ships. She seemed to be a tough enemy, but Nami was able to put her out of commission with quick wit and her extensive knowledge on the weather.  
Another was able to teleport 10 steps from her original position in any direction, but Robin was able to force her to where she wanted and Franky took the final blow knocking her unconscious. The others dealt with the remaining grunts; with Brook and Usopp defending the Sunny from any boarders.

The last, by the name of Vice-Admiral Tehran, was fighting with Luffy. It seemed that he turned himself into a mirror, catching his opponent's image. It seemed a really useless ability until Luffy did a gum-gum rocket to his doppelganger's chest and was flung back himself. It seemed whatever blow was landed on the "mirror man" (as Luffy so helpfully named him) was reflected onto the original, causing the Mirror man to play the same attack.  
That also meant he somehow had the ability to stretch his arms really far.

This didn't really sink into Luffy's head until he launched a gum-gum bazooka into mirror-Luffy's chest and was rebounded off into the sea. For some reason Chopper and Brook thought that they'd retrieve him meaning Sanji, Franky and Nami had to dive in Robin was left to handle any remaining marine dogs.

Zoro was left to face off against himself. "Finally," he laughed, sidestepping, whilst watching his counter-part mirror him, who had copied the word when Zoro spoke, continuing the phrase in unison. "A worthy opponent."

Mirror-Zoro smiled at the original, pointing the fake Kitetsu at the real Zoro.  
"I was going to say the same."

Zoro charged.  
Mirror-Zoro charged as well.

Zoro lifted both of his swords out wide, their blades facing forwards with Wado pointing ever so slightly down. He could bring them all round, blocking off the counters and move Wado in for an attack whilst dodging the mirrored white sword. That was the theory at least.  
Because Zoro assumed that the man was simply copying his image and attack. However, what the Marimo neglected to remember was that a mirror is a _reflection_. And this was a _mirror-man. _

Meaning, Mirror-Zoro moved at the _exact _same time as the Marimo, and not a split second later as Zoro had expected. That was why Zoro did managed to block Mirror-Kitetsu and Mirror-Shusei. Wado swung out as he moved his head, turning his eye just slightly too much to realise that Mirror-Wado was a centimetre from his chest…

* * *

"ZORO!"

The other's had climbed back onto the Sunny's deck, staring at the duo in their midst, still fighting. In their battle, the two Marimo's had sunk the ship they had originally began their fight on, and had escaped to the deck of the Sunny, who had been sailing close by.  
Both were pretty badly injured. One Zoro has a gash running along the top of his chest, from one shoulder to the other. The other Zoro held two wounds on his thighs in diagonal lines, as if he had been slashed with two swords, unable to block them.

Robin joined the rest of the crew, brining with her Usopp, who had helped fight off the remaining numbers. "They're still fighting," the archaeologist commented, scowling at the blood that painted the grass and the deck. Whose it was, was hard to tell.  
"Which one is the real Zoro?" Nami asked from the deck, pulling off her wet top to obviously flirt her curving body, wringing out the material in her hands. Sanji swooned, his love heart shaped eyes all too obvious, although his antics were ignored by the others.

"I am not sure which one is the original Mr Bushido," Robin said. "It seems I did not keep an eye on the pair whilst taking out the trash, so am of no use to know who the real swordsman is."  
"So which one are we allowed to hit?" Luffy asked, slightly less enthusiastically than usual, considering his quick dunk in the sea. He still seemed pumped enough to beat up whatever Marines may remain.

"Either of them," Sanji answered, having rescued a single dry cigarette from his dinner jacket. He lit it and placed the stick between his lips as Usopp turned on him. "You can hate Zoro but attacking him-"  
"It won't make a difference," the cook interrupted calmly. "Even if we hit the Mirror version, the real Zoro will feel it as well, as demonstrated by Luffy's fight with the man earlier. The only thing that Zoro has against his counterpart, is his inhuman ability to push himself past his limits. If we injure either Zoro enough, the mirror man should be the one to fall first."  
"That is if the mirror man didn't adapt those abilities as well," Brook calmly added.

Zoro hadn't really paid attention to his crew. He was aware they had joined him on the ship, and that Sanji was among them, unharmed, but other than that, he had blocked them from his thoughts. He was concentrating on why the son-of-a-bitch in front of him was still standing and why he knew how to counter almost every move Zoro threw at him, even being able to replicate some attacks after only watching them once.  
"If this is all you've got," Mirror Zoro taunted, "then you won't be able to protect him for long." The swordsman glanced at Sanji and the sudden flicker of fear on his face.  
This man…

"Kaine wants him back. He _will _have him back."  
"Over my dead body," Zoro growled.

"I can live with that."

The dance began again, each with renewed energy. Zoro could feel his hatred growing with every second. It seemed he still hadn't forgiven the Marines for their torture of the Cook. He regretted every swift blow he had dealt to the grunts, every hit with the back of his blade. Every quick death granted.  
Zoro wished to begin the fight again, and draw out as much pain and agony as possible.

"Just die already!" Zoro shouted at the other, both moving in harmony for another attack.

Zoro pulled his sword left, watching the mirrored version slice into his own ribcage as his blade did the same thing.  
"We will take him back," the other growled with a smile, taunting Zoro. Both were struggling. They were panting heavily, still standing but their legs were shaking and their arms were slowly lowering as if the swords were becoming too heavy. "I won't lose!" they shouted at the same time, charging to cross blades once more. All six swords drew blood, from the thigh, the chest and the face.

This was going nowhere fast.  
If that bastard wanted to copy, then so be it…

Everyone watched with baited breath as the swordsmen sheathed Kitetsu and Shusei. They both held Wado out at point.  
"You can't have him!" Zoro shouted, pulling the blade back, readying himself. "I won't let you!"

"Don't" tell me…" Nami began but before she could finish her sentence the men charged. The blades dove into the skin simultaneously as both swordsmen yelled from the _discomfort. _

"ZORO!" Chopper watched in horror as the men sank to their knees, both Wado's coming from their wounds like kebab sticks. One of Zoro's form shifted to that of the Vice-Admiral. He spat out a mouthful of blood, stumbling back, pulling himself off of Wado.  
The Marimo was too exhausted to kill him, his arm limp at his side as he watched the man flee. Now matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't force himself up….  
In panic, Vice-Admiral Tehran threw himself off the ship, into the open sea.  
A death sentence for any Devil Fruit User.

Zoro was still on his knees, on the deck.  
The Wado in his chest evaporated into mist, but everything else was a bit of a blur as he keeled forward, letting his head crack against the bloody deck of the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

_I fixed the chapter! Now I just have to fix the rest... _


	4. Secrets

_Hey Guys_

_Forth Chapter YAY! Finally.  
Sorry for the delay, yada yada yada._

_Anyways, this chapter is written in Robin's perspective and she gets to do some sneaky detective work. I wonder what she will find out?!_

_Keep it coming with the love guys, I really love the support!_

* * *

_Updated Chapter Four: Ok so, more pointers and reading it when I was actually focused and trying not to contradict myself every two sentences, I have amended this Chapter. As well as some more detail/emotion/context, yada yada yada...  
_

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me **

**Chapter Four: Secrets**

**Robin**

Swordsman-san still blamed himself.  
For being too late to notice his Nakama's disappearance, for being too late to save Sanji and Usopp from the Navy Base.  
For being unable to protect Sanji on top of the cliff.  
For being unable to do anything whilst the man recovered.  
For being unable to kill Tehran, someone responsible for Sanji's pain…

Well, that was Robin's belief at least. She assumed that he was still pushing his boundaries, punishing himself by means of training, even if it meant stabbing himself as punishment. Because, no matter how Robin looked at it, that was the outcome of the fight.  
Zoro had known he would've been injured, and did so in a non-fatal, but painful place. Able to withstand the pain, Zoro had won. It was Tehran who had backed down first, securing the swordsman the victory. Of course, Swordsman-san recovered within the day and was already free of bandages by the time he sat down for dinner, although Doctor-san made a huge fuss and almost attempted to manhandle him back into the infirmary. However, appeased by Cook-san's delectable dinner, the matter was dropped quite quickly.  
As if the Blonde had planned it… But he wasn't always as scheming as Robin, so it may have just been a fluke. That was what Robin would've thought of she hadn't seen the glances and the blushing.  
No. Not scheming at all…

From the small animal's report it seemed that Mr Bushido's wounds were superficial and was "nothing to worry about." However Cook-san did bait the swordsman into a fight ensuing a rowdy dinner and entertainment for the evening, along the terms of "suicidal bastard" and "contradicting his preaching's." But Robin knew that Sanji was only worried, just like the rest of the crew. The show was simply to cover up any lingering emotion neither fighter wished to acknowledge.  
But they had already, even without realising it.

Robin had seen, and she knew.

* * *

The following morning was peaceful. Breakfast was a lazy affair, with little conversation as the crew seemed to be tired from yesterday's excursion. Navigator-san and Robot-san more so than the others after deciding to stay up and continuing sailing, to put as much distance as they could between them and their Marine tailers. It was after the Marimo had told them the ships were from the same naval base that took Sanji and wanted him back.

Instead of imposing on the other's space, whilst they lounged on the deck or where they saw fit, Robin took up space in the library, deciding to read some of her less-memorised books. Not long after she settled herself down in her favourite spot, did Cook-san bring her a warm beverage and snacks before leaving quietly, acting as if he had never been there.

Robin watched him go, sadness in her eyes.  
Even though he was trying to hide it, it was still obvious that the man was still suffering from his _treatment. _Not wanting to worry anyone, he would visit the infirmary more often than usual. That was perfectly acceptable, but seeing as it had been so long since the incident…

Robin certainly wasn't being rude. Not in the slightest.  
She was simply concerned for Cook-san, so by using her devil-fruit abilities to grow an ear and an eye in the corner of the infirmary wasn't being rude at all. She was simply using a different means to gather information, rather than asking Cook-san or Doctor-san personally. Besides, there wasn't anything she shouldn't know. After all, Chopper never kept secrets about serious problems with the crew's health. Even when such crew members begged Doctor-san not to say anything. He always blabbed, with tears in his eyes and his little pink hat held askew.

"… Trust me Sanji. There is nothing there that you should worry about. It is simply bruising and it will fade with time," Doctor-san was saying as he checked over Cook-san's stomach, pushing the skin a little to inspect the discolouration.  
The area looked slightly swollen and there was obvious blotching patterns on the man's usually pale skin. Red marks, like pressure. Bruises, yellow and old.

"I'm going to give you more vitamins and I want to add some anti-stimulants for you to take before you sleep. They'll help you stay relaxed and hopefully dull your subconscious mind."  
"And stop the nightmares?"  
"Hopefully," the reindeer replied with a sigh.  
Doctor-san also subscribed mild painkillers in case Cook-san was feeling anymore pain, or if any might return, although it wasn't clear why the little Doctor thought that it should. Cook-san wasn't keen to stay in the infirmary. Something about catching sight of the needles and blood samples on the Doctor's desk caused him to start firing excuses at the reindeer until he was able to escape to his sanctuary in the kitchen.  
Before Robin could look away, the infirmary door swung open and Swordsman-san sauntered in, sitting down on one of the chairs, grumbling as Franky stood in the doorway. "Chopper. The idiots been working out and he's ripped some stitches. _Again." _  
True enough Swordsman-san's body was more than decorated with blood, staining his top and trousers. As usual the man's punishment regime (work out) had not ripped a few stitches but it seemed he had ripped all of them, but one.

Robin left the men to their privacy, deciding that she didn't need to hear Robot-san's vulgar terms and Mr Bushido's constant grumbling for medicinal care whilst the little doctor shouted at him for not taking care of his body. She had heard it enough times to recite the words the three would use.

Now would be when Robin would stay out of the way and leave everyone to continue going about that day as if nothing was wrong. But instead of returning to her library books as per usual, Robin got up and took her now-empty coffee cup back to the kitchen. Cook-san had already started preparations for early lunch it seemed, perched on a stool near the kitchen sink, skinning vegetable whilst humming to himself. There was less noise coming from the infirmary so Robin assumed that swordsman-san hadn't put up much of a fight and given in to the young Doctor's demands.  
"Robin-swan," Cook-san sung when he spotted the older women in the doorway. "You look simply elegant this morning!" Robin just smiled. "Thank you Cook-san. The coffee was perfect. As usual."

The man danced over to her, his eyes looking suspiciously like hearts as he lightly took the cup and pirouetted over to the sink to wash it immediately, putting in a little more effort than usual. He was trying to hide the twinges of pain that he felt and the unsteadiness of his feet as he moved. But Robin had seen.

"Would you like another drink?"  
"Yes just a small cup of coffee again, if you don't mind."

Robin smiled again and patiently waited for Sanji to pour her another. "This time though, can I have cream and extra sugar?" she asked, smiling again. "Certainly, my dear lady." Cook-san obliged, grabbing two sugar coated biscuits from his arrangement to put on a plate beside the hot drink. A dash of caramel was added as well.

The man wasn't an idiot. He knew that the cup of coffee wasn't for Robin.

The woman left the kitchen, thanking the Cook before disappearing into the infirmary. She wanted to have a private word with the Doctor. The little reindeer was where he always was; hunched up over his desk, neck-deep in research and medical theories. Sanji's file had also been recently added to the pile of paperwork, filled with notes and reports that Chopper had written out as to keep a track of the man's healing progress.

The Doctor hadn't noticed the Archaeologist enter the room, and simply continued pouring over his notes, mumbling to himself as he read and re-read studies in medical books.  
"…No, no that wouldn't work…. I don't…. maybe in this book? Or in the…. No that's for animals…. Unless…."

"Doctor-san are you okay?"  
The little reindeer seemed to jump out of his fur, quickly scrambling to hide his notes under his hooves, as if he had been doing something he shouldn't have. "I've brought you a drink," Robin said, showing the peace offering, ignoring the quizzical attitude of the boy before her. Doctor-san's eyes lit up, but he seemed hesitant to move his hands from the pages of Sanji's file. As if he really didn't want Robin to see…

"Cook-san has recovered well hasn't he?" Robin smiled, moving to set the drink down on his desk, catching sight of an odd hastily scrawled phrase. _Too much blood.  
_"Yes he has," the doctor said quickly, eyeing the perfectly cooked biscuits on the plate. Robin retreated to the far wall, giving the reindeer the sense of security needed for him to be able to move his hands. When he did, Robin's third eye, calculatedly placed on the wall above his desk, could easily read the reports in Sanji's file.

_Sanji / File #4 _

_Check Up: 5 _

_**Days since Incident**: 2 days  
__Details still unsure as Patient is till unconscious. Suspected wounds and medical evidence Patient suffered torture and body mutilation. Wounds suggest drug testing and brutal treatment. _

_**Patient** **Condition**:  
Left knee dislocated with several blunt force trauma wounds to ankle, foot and shin bone. Right leg suffers blunt force trauma to upper thigh, knee, shin bone, ankle. All toes broken on both right and left foot. Several light wound abrasions to inner right leg. Three deep abrasions to lower left leg, inner skin.  
Patient suffers laboured breathing due to water in the lungs and suspected fractured ribs from bruised areas on chest.  
Patients left shoulder disjointed. Right shoulder stiff from previous dislocation.  
Hands suffer blunt force trauma – No broken fingers only stiff from abuse.  
Nose broken, right eye swollen and bruised.  
Three blunt force trauma to head causing heads bumps on left side of head. __Right side suffers three inch wound, shallow, not suspecting damage to brain or internal injuries.  
Fever of 41.7c Danger of convulsions and fitting._

With every new bullet point, Robin could feel her fake smile slipping. It was getting harder and harder to keep it there as she thought of all of the ways Sanji was suffering.  
And possibly _still_ suffering….

_**Treatment**: Sanji's body has been secured so that no rough weather will affect his condition further and also for administering injections. He has been put on a drip for nutrient intake and an oxygen tube into his lungs to help him breath. Draining the sea water is difficult and Sanji's body refuses to naturally expel it due to his unconsciousness.  
**Extra Notes**: Taken blood samples to test for drugs after finding needle scars on neck and near main arteries. Constant monitoring from the other crew. All have been briefed on actions for extra precaution. Monitoring Sanji's condition whilst Nami and Franky are looking for close islands to rest up and get more medical supplies. Painkillers and fever medicine desperately needed. _

[End of Report]

"Yes, Sanji's condition seems to be better. But he still concerns me," the Doctor sighed. "Actually, everyone still concerns me," he admitted, rubbing his brow as he sipped at the hot beverage. The corners of his mouth lifted a little as the sweetness washed over his tongue and calmed him a little.  
But a glance at the blue file on his desk had Doctor-San's fur bristled once more.

"It's frustrating though. No matter how much I talk to him, Sanji still won't confess about what happened on the island. It's nearly been 3 months!" The young Doctor began to rant, about how all he was doing was trying to help Sanji but the Blonde couldn't see that, unaware that Robin wasn't fully paying attention as she kept looking for opportunities to read more into the Cook's medical file.  
"His physical wounds may have healed but there is something… unstable about him. Emotionally. Mentally…"

Robin just smiled, sitting herself on the medical cot. "But he is okay now. He doesn't seem like there is anything wrong."  
"That's just it," the Doctor said, taking another sip from the beverage. He seemed to melt in his chair, letting exhaustion from non-stop caring for the Cook wash over him. "I mean, I feel like he is a ticking time bomb. As if, if he bottles everything up then eventually he'll just explode and end up back in the same place. I'm worried for him. He is putting too much on his shoulders and until we know what exactly happened on that island, I don't think Sanji is going to get completely better He's pushing himself as it is, but if I try and take cooking away from him, Sanji might just go back into his shell about us not trusting him. It's a difficult one," he sighed again, staring at the cup in his hand.

Sadly, the drink wasn't helping him as much as Robin had hoped, but she was still focused on her own agenda.  
Whilst the reindeer was distracted, Robin made one of her spare hands slide several pages over so that she could read another report from a later date.

Sanji / File #4

Check Up: 20

_**Days since Incident**: 6 Days.  
Details still inconclusive. Patient refusing to talk. Maybe suffering with mental trauma. Hopefully talking will help him to open up and can begin mental treatment. Currently recording as Post-Traumatic-Stress case after patient is showing signs of PTSD. Includes nightmares, uncertain feelings and occasional blocks in the mind. _

_**Test Results: **Blood Test results show Sanji was drugged with pain stimulants. Blood to drug ratio is at 3:2. Patient has been put on a water drip to help dilute the drug solution and help pass it through the body quickly. Patient has been encouraged to eat and drink often as well to help speed up the process. _

_**Patient Condition:  
**Patient recently recovered stable consciousness – 67 hours prior to medicinal record update.  
Patient's vital signs are stabilising.  
Eye retraction to sharp lights proves that Sanji is still responsive during sleep.  
Patient does not suffer memory loss, dizziness, nausea or memory lapse indicating no further head trauma.  
Muscles are relaxing and medication is helping to aid sore limbs and blunt force trauma on the body._  
_ Patient has naturally begun to empty his lungs of sea water, although there is still some inside, due to his complaints of his heavy chest and stomach area. _  
_Patient suffering vivid nightmares indicating hallucination inducing drugs have been administered. _  
_Further tests are required for specification and further understanding to help fight the drugs within his system. _  
_Previous stimulant drug theory correct. _  
_Pain receptors make treating more difficult. _  
_Fever burning off pain medication makes it hard to treat. _  
_Side effects include exhaustion, dehydration and restlessness. _  
_Further tests on current drugs to test side effects when reacting with the painkillers. Slowly start to reduce painkiller levels._

_**Treatment: **Currently receiving 1200mg of Opioids every hour. Work on reducing amounts down to 600mg every three hours. Patient receives Valerian, Doxylamine and Diazepam pills before sleep to help reduce brain activity whilst subconscious to supress dreams and nightmares of reoccurring memories. Patient undergoes therapy sessions three times a day, or depending on stress and anxiety levels. Integrating back into the crew will also help stress levels but patient is not yet recovered enough to leave the infirmary.  
**Extra Notes: **Review blood tests for treatment and monitor drug to blood ratio levels. Patient is to stay in infirmary for at least another week._

[End of Report]

Doctor-san sighed loudly, putting his head into his hands, his cup already safely placed onto the desk. "I don't know how to help him. I don't even know if what I am doing _is_ helping him," he whimpered, his voice cracking as if he was about to cry. As a Doctor, he was distraught that he was unable to help his patient.  
And to make it worse, his patient was Sanji.

Robin wanted to talk, and comfort the small reindeer, but her hand had already moved the file, and this one had already caught her attention…

Sanji / File #4

Check Up: 38

_**Days since Incident**: 21 Days.  
Details are still inconclusive but therapy sessions with the patient has brought light to their treatment and conditions. Bruises that have appeared show Sanji was restrained from his hands, ankles and neck, comfirmed from information provided by Sanji. Laboured breathing was not due to water on the lungs but an inflamed throat due to constricting braces during treatment. Also patient was denied food and water whilst confined, reflecting on his fear of starvation causing ordeal to be more mentally traumatic and more solid in his subconscious. Threats of other crew and captured crewmate prove also effective in causing anxiety and fear levels to increase. Findings show patient has developed claustrophobia due to incident.  
Even now with part of the crew Sanji still feels insecure and is very withdrawn from the others. Only responds when approached and is conscious of others and people's opinions more. _

_**Test Results: **Drugs are still in Sanji's system at 4:1, blood to drugs. The side effects of the pain stimulants are still effecting Sanji but he requires less medication, now only on an emergency supply if he suffers from pain. Sanji still takes Valerian, Doxylamine and Diazepam pills before sleeping to keep dreams, nightmares and memories suppressed. Theory is that suppressing the memories from treatment will help Sanji until he is ready to discuss what happened to him. It will also help stabilise Sanji's mental condition and integrating back into the crew. _

_**Patient Conditions:  
**Sanji is mobile with limited issues. He still can get stiff, especially his legs, but with physical therapy and Savate practice, it can become quickly amended.  
Balance is off now and again. Sickness continued but controlled and not as harsh as before. _

_**Treatment**: Continued sleeping pills and emergency painkillers. Now only 200mg dose every three hours with emergency 100mg for pain only.  
**Extra Notes: **Continue to wean Sanji off of medication and sleeping drugs. Therapy shows that Sanji is becoming reliant on drugs. Over use will eventually start affect his mental state – awareness, fighting ability and stamina. _

[End of Report]

Without hesitating, Robin swiped again, turning the pages of the file. In her haste a few fluttered to the floor but her third eye was glued to the words written on the paper, dated only this morning.

Sanji / File #4

Check Up: 53

_**Days since Incident**: 31 Days.  
Patient still refuses to talk directly about what happened. The marine attack and Zoro's actions spurred further rage from Sanji. The stunt also fully integrated Sanji back into the crew and his skills as Cook and fighter are nearly back on top form. _

_**Test Results: **The stimulants have been completely purged from the patients system but it does not explain why Sanji is still showing symptoms now and again. Further blood tests will identify reasons. Add urine testing as well. _

_**Patient Conditions:  
**Sanji's mental state is beginning to crumble although he hasn't let anyone catch on yet. The stress of hiding everything is hard on him. It seems that in today's therapy session he admitted to revealing information to Brook. Will be questioning Brook later without Sanji's knowledge for further updates. _

_**Treatment: **No more drugs. All prescriptions have been taken before Sanji becomes strongly addicted. Will finally force him to face his fears, either through memories or nightmares. Prepare for more therapy sessions and warn the crew about the recent activities. Check Sanji's bruises and monitor him. Complaining of upset stomach but no food poisoning or sickness. Told patient to monitor his eating habits, toiletry habits and exercise. Monitor pain and work through it rather than rely on drugs.  
__**Extra Notes: **Heard odd heart palpitation whilst Sanji felt chest pain. Monitor for identification. Palpitation may indicate to heart murmur or living para-_

The young doctor dropped to the floor to gather the fallen reports, placing them on his desk, covering the last of the file as he did so. Robin relinquished her third eye and arm before the young Doctor saw them. She smiled at the flushed reindeer who was stuffing the paper into his desk drawer, scared that Robin would read them.

"You don't usually come into the infirmary," he said, turning back to the archaeologist. "Was there anything you wanted?" Robin just smiled. "I was just checking up on you. I know you've been working very hard. I just didn't want you to burn yourself out." She smiled again, the perfect fake smile covering her inner emotions as she stood.  
"I hope you enjoyed the drink."

The visit was insightful.  
More insightful than she expected.

Now she understood why the Cook was getting slower and, although no one had noticed, how he was slightly off balance. The last sentence. Although Robin hadn't read all of it… she knew how it finished.  
That was why Sanji was still feeling sick.

He had a _parasite_ growing in his body.

The torture wasn't _just_ torture.  
They were experiments.

To see if Sanji could support the growth of the monster….

* * *

Cook-san out did himself with lunch.

Although Robin kept an eye on him and only had to catch him once, Sanji was quite able to juggle all the plates as he pranced back and forth from the kitchen to the table. Doctor-san was also keeping half an eye on him when he wasn't being distracted by Captain-san and Long-nose-kun's childish antics.

The meal was held earlier than usual, having Navigator-san found an island nearby and the ship would be approaching at the usual meal time. Snack boxes were prepared for the adventure on the island. They had seen an island on the West coast and decided to sail around to the south to search for a bay. Instead, they moored the ship amongst a grove of unusual mangrove trees, whose roots sank beneath the sea.

Cook-san wanted to pick some and taste test them, and found a substantial number of foods on his journey up to fields. Navigator-san and Robin headed to the village for an inn to stay in, accompanied by the small doctor and the Sharpshooter who wanted to restock on supplies. Franky and Brook went off in search for wood to fix the ship since the Marine incident, whilst the Marimo wandered off for personal meditation time and more training that required he get lost first.  
Captain-san was the first off the ship in search of a mystery cave, to which Long-nose-kun got slapped upside head a few times from the fiery red-haired woman.

The village was interesting although it showed no signs of extended history. The villagers revealed they had recently inhabited the island because they were branching out from a different island, which was followed by a long monotonous story that also explained that the other island did not hold anything remotely similar to ponyglyphs.  
Although that was a shame, Robin was able to find some interesting books that she hadn't seen before. But whilst she found herself perusing through the shelves of a particular back-alley bookstore, she stumbled upon a small leather-clad book.

Gold writing inscribed the purple surface.  
The pages were old and withering on the edges, some torn form where people had neglected to use care when simply riffling through. Words were obscured by dust and dirt and some were even smudged by water marks. It wasn't the content that grasped Robin's attention.  
No, it was the title that seemed intriguing, although Robin could not quite place why...

_"The Culture of Spiritual Animation of Soul Identity and Nature of Entities" _

There was no author. Not even on the first or last page. Simply a small signature that could've been mistaken by a rushed scrawl to have the quill work again.  
But Robin knew different. She had read too many books to know the difference between a scribble and a signature. And this was definitely a signature.

Robin bought the book amongst the others that she had found, simply nodding to the manager as she stepped quietly from the dimply lit shop and back to the main street. Navigator-san had secured the pair a room in a nearby inn, so the Archaeologist headed there to sit quietly with one of the books that she bought. She lost herself in "_Shadows in the Mind," _and could not put down_ "The Lives That Bind Us."  
_It was not until Navigator-san knocked on the door well past dusk before Robin lifted her eyes from the inked pages.

"Robin! You were here the whole time?" the red-haired woman sounded surprised but she had an air of giddiness and the non-too mistakable aroma of strong alcohol. "You seem like you have been enjoying yourself," the older woman commented, putting her book on her bedside to ready herself to sleep as the other girl was doing. "Yes," she laughed, pulling off her top and throwing it at the end of the bed.  
"I found a fantastic pub and managed to get half of the people there involved in a drinking game."  
"I'm assuming money was involved."

The other girl turned to give Robin a cheeky grin. "Of course."  
Robin just laughed to herself, climbing into the bed as she pulled closer the purple leather book with golden scribing. "You don't mind if I read some more," she asked Navigator-san, but the girl was already fast asleep, still half dressed, sprawled across the bed with a smile on her face.  
Robin just smiled, using a pair of extra limbs to help the worn out girl properly into the bed for the night.

Robin settled into her pillow, rereading the title of the book.

_"The Culture of Spiritual Animation and Soul Identity and Nature of Entities." _

_Why did that seem so important? _

The first page had a note written. And at the bottom was the same simple signature made up of three different letters, joined by a single line through the three of them and another underneath.

_T. S._ _S._

The book was mainly filled with stories of different legends of Gods and some of demons but all could be easily explained by the man's notes after each illustrated poem or script containing detail stories of each legend.  
Robin was disappointed, hoping to have found something more…

That was, until she came to the last page.

On it was written a short text, scrawled in the man's handwriting as if he had written it as an after note, and not a part of the original book or his critical dialogues on the other legends and myths, most of all he disproved. But this, seemed to be the one legend that the man, or woman, believed in...  
Robin could feel herself getting excited as she began to read.

_She, the daughter of earth's blood, born,  
Rose from the sea not before morn', _

_None before shared her pure light,  
No fin, no claw to cast insight, _

_Her true form hidden from men of earth,  
But in her eyes shone her true worth, _

_Sapphire, Emerald and Royal Blue,  
Iris, Persian and Indigo Hue, _

_One man of land met She at Dawn,  
__Their love, mutual a child be born, _

_Mother she, cast out by hate,  
Her house punished her, changed his fate, _

_Claws like iron, scales like steel,  
A thirst for blood, hunt to kill, _

_War descended upon sea and land,  
All destroyed by the infant's hand. _

Robin read and reread the lines, scripted in poem. There was so much in those last simple verses.  
Any one ordinary would think of it as an elaborate tale written by a gifted poet but…

Robin could read between the lines.  
She had answers that everyone else did not.

And again at the bottom, the distinctive signature.

T. S. S 

And underneath that, the title…

_The Culture of Spiritual Animation of Soul Identity and Nature of Entities_.

Robin could see it all falling into place.

It wasn't a signature.  
It was a clue.  
To only those who knew where to look.

The line through the capital letters of the initial. It meant that they were not important. They had to be removed.

T. S. S

T_he __Culture of Spiritual Animation of Soul Identity and Nature of Entities_

And again. The capitals.  
Written as a clue. At first, they were made to seem unimportant, but with the line underneath, it meant that they were.

_**C** ulture of **A** nimation of **I** dentity and **N** ature of **E** ntities_

C. A. I. N. E.

K. A. I. N. E.

* * *

_Well... What do you think?_

_I hope this doesn't confuse many of you and gives you a clue as to what is really happening behind the scenes... _

_Thoughts please :)_


	5. Sickness

_New Chapter. Much excitement. Very Strawhat. Wow._

* * *

_Updated Chapter Five: Oh my god. I love this nightmare and I'm so sorry if I confused you guys with it, but this is meant to be Sanji's brain recalling more scenes from inside the Naval Base. And I threw in a clue or two so..._

_Enjoy :P_

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me**

**Chapter Five: Sickness**

**Sanji**

Sanji was mostly over the ordeal. After so long, it was right that he should be, but from the things he had seen and the pain he had gone through, it was understandable there were still a few _scars. _Physically and mentally_.  
_Now, it seemed no more than a far, distant memory of a nightmare. The only symptoms he was showing now were the occasional feeling of nauseous if he was stood for too long. Even when Sanji was beginning to tire, it was slowly getting later and later in the day.  
Chopper, of course, was still keeping an eye on him. No more drugs and no more medicine. It was all up to Sanji now to go the last stretch by himself. Even when Sanji confessed to Chopper in another check-up, that he was still tired and feeling sick sometimes, the little Reindeer said it was to be expected and with time, it would pass. He was certainly being reluctant to provide Sanji with more medication, when in the past he would've given painkillers for a papercut. However, the Doctor was persistent that Sanji take a few days off of cooking duty to rest and relax, if the man felt it was seriously pressuring him.  
Naturally, Sanji refused. Even if he wasn't feeling well, he would never allow the men in his domain to even attempt at frying an egg or boiling rice. The ladies could manage, but who would wait on them hand and foot, bringing their favourite drinks and snacks, made just the way they liked them? And who would guard the fridge and pantry from the rubber-brained idiot that's daily desire was to eat a feast fit for an entire navy fleet?

But Sanji should've accepted a little help. Then he could've saved a little more than just vegetables and spices. Because that night, Luffy had 'sleep-walked' into the kitchen and emptied almost every cupboard, leaving Sanji with no more than the basics to cook with.  
"Luffy! I'm going to kill you," Sanji threatened, kicking the man out onto deck, ignoring the tug in his chest. Red faced and panting, Sanji slammed the kitchen door shut, listening to the others punish the Captain themselves. Sanji left them to it, his brain already racking up meal after meal that could be served. Just how long could the remaining provisions last? Including the shrimp and fish already caught in the tank….  
But Luffy had eaten the bait, so there wasn't even much to go by, for fishing purposes…

Sanji sighed and dropped his head onto the kitchen table. He needed help. He _wanted _help, but actually asking was too much for his pride to allow.

It wasn't too bad. Nami-swan announced that they would see the next island by tomorrow so Sanji only had to cook up breakfast, lunch and dinner with the scraps the Captain had kindly left them. Sanji also decided that Luffy didn't deserve anything major for breakfast either after eating three days of food in one sitting. That meant he got a regular sized plate and was not allowed seconds. Sanji didn't eat much of the meal either. He didn't really want food in his system that might make him sick. He was in the mood to spew at the moment and antagonising his stomach was not at the top of his to-do-list.

The crew enjoyed the dinner of asparagus in butter-cream sauce with sauté potatoes and spiced carrots, which Sanji was able to find in the back of the pantry.  
Brook helped to wash up that night. It had taken Sanji a little while to get over the fact that the man was indeed a skeleton, but after the initial shock, and the fact that Brook helped them out repeatedly on Thriller's Bark, Sanji came to like the man, and appreciate the time talking to him. He was a very good companion to discuss tea, herbs and fine cuisine, as well as the occasional discussion of beautiful ladies and fabulous underwear.  
Sometimes Sanji sought out the man's advice and sometimes just his company to seek solitude from the crew. He was much more mature than the rest of them, and lately, it seemed that Brook was the only one he felt comfortable enough to confide in.

Not that he didn't trust the others.  
He did trust them. He trusted all of them with the bottom of his heart, it was just….

Chopper would worry. Luffy would worry. Zoro wouldn't care about the Cook and insult him for his prissy, weakness but in the end, he would meddle and tell someone else.  
Who would worry.

Sanji wouldn't tell Robin nor Nami because he didn't want to trouble them with his petty problems, and if he told Usopp the man would simply blame himself and that would cause even more problems. Telling Franky would mean the entire ship would find out and Sanji didn't really want that. But he could trust Brook.  
Brook, who would just sit quietly and listen to him. The man wouldn't go tell his secrets to the others. He knew that Sanji wouldn't hide something that was life threatening from the crew. And he was still seeing Chopper every other day to discuss his feelings and if he felt better or not. Besides, Brook was the only one that knew of his nightmares. The only one that was helping him, lying to Chopper about his own sleeplessness to get sleep medication off of the reindeer. He was already lying for the Blonde.  
Chopper had asked Brook. Brook had played the role of the oblivious fool, and warned Sanji that the young Doctor wasn't convinced that everything was 'A-O-Kay,' as the man had stated when pressured.

That was true enough. He was still having nightmares. Confusing things that Sanji wasn't sure if they were real or not anymore.

He was back there. In that dark room with no light. No windows, nor doors. Just the sounds of dripping blood and rattling chains and the endless echo of footsteps as _he _approached. _He, _who was smiling, with malice on his lips and blood on his face.  
Sanji's blood. Spat in rage, in the mere moments he had sanity.

"_Now, now,"_ _he _tutted. "_I told you not to make me angry. Hurting you is a part of the experiments, and there's nothing you can do to avoid that," he _said with a smile, "_but to think you would aggravate me enough for me to hurt you even more." _And the darkness was filled with screams.

Sanji's screams. "…stop…"

As something hot was forced into his chest.  
Fire and poison. Burning his lungs as he screamed.

"… stop…"

Something cold surging from deep within his body, trying to fight the heat that burned. War was waged and both sides fought valiantly as Sanji screamed for the pain to stop.

"Stop."

Far from his consciousness he could hear another voice screaming. His name.  
_His name. _

_"STOP!" _

And the pain was gone.  
The war was won and the battle finished with Sanji panting for breath, his head dropped onto his chest, listening to the amused cackle of _he _who stood before him. Sanji wished to insult him with every curse he knew, but he had no energy. Not even when the chains were released and his body crumpled to the ground. His feverish skin came into contact with the cold, wet stones of the dungeon floor.

"_I like this one. He shows promise," he _was saying to another. A man in clothes that Sanji knew, although he didn't know them then. He knew them now. Worn by a man who was dead, slain by Zoro. The Devil Fruit User. "_I would stop for now Sir. Before you go too far. We don't want to break him." _

Words exchanged. Sanji couldn't keep track of what was said, as he tried to steady his breathing and take control of his body. Everything in his body was heavy. Everything was burning. Everything was _broken._  
He could feel it in his legs, his chest and arms. Agony to force his shoulders to move, to force himself to sit up. His back against the wall, dark laughter in his ears. And pain. Pressure on his neck. A smell of cigars that burned his nose as the man's ugliness was shoved right under his nose.  
"_I like this one." _Repeated phrases that echoed over and over.

_"Send him back."_

_ "STOP THIS!" _

"Sanji?" A new voice.  
And suddenly, Sanji was stood up. The pain gone, the chains that restrained him were no longer there. But the scars were. Blood and blisters that painted his bare skin.

"Sanji."  
"I know you."

Sanji's voice. He didn't speak.  
It was as if, he had already spoken and simply recalled the words. But no. Someone was speaking them.  
"I know your name."

Everything was confusing him. He could feel something against him. Pressure on his back, but not enough to be pushing him away. Pulled? Restrained?  
"_Stop. Before you break him." _The other voice. It was the dead man's voice. He felt himself smile and relax into the weight. Relief as the words washed over him. It was over. Finally, it was over.

"_Send him back to the cell. We can't do anything with him if he dies."  
"You're killing him!"  
"Then he simply wasn't as strong as we thought." _

Sanji listened to the voices echoing in the darkness, trying to make sense of them. "Do you know what they're saying?" he asked the darkness.  
As if someone should've been there. "No. Only you do." There _was _someone there. Someone hidden in the darkness, that Sanji couldn't see.

_"How can I be expected to show results if all I do is get dead bodies." _It was a new voice. One that Sanji hadn't heard before. Neither in real life, or any of his dreams before. "_He's not dead."  
_"_He might as well be Tehran!" _There was that man's name again. But he was already dead, so Sanji didn't need to worry. He was just trying to figure out what was happening.  
Or what had already happened?

"_They're broken into the base," _Tehran shouted. He sounded panicked as he burst into the room, through a door Sanji didn't know that was there. An exit. An escape.  
_Wait. Wasn't Tehran already here? _

"_They're coming for their crewmates."  
"It's okay," he _answered, moulding from the darkness like he had been there all along. Sanji felt himself shiver, trying to shy away, but found he couldn't. His legs were trapped, his arms trapped. His body was pinned to something, his hands unable to move. He couldn't even open his mouth to scream for help. There was nothing pinning him down. Just a warm fuzziness that washed over his entire body as another needle was stabbed into his neck.  
It was a man who did it. Someone Sanji hadn't seen. But his voice was familiar. _ "They won't be able to get past the defences. Continue with the experiments."  
"They're in the courtyard already." _

Darkness was drawing in. Sanji could feel his sight fading. His eyes closing as they became heavy, tiredness pulling on his body, trying to pull him down, down… down…

"SANJI!" And suddenly Zoro was there. Arms outstretched, his legs kicking furiously. One arms was left to float lazily beside him as he propelled himself down into the darkness, following the sinking Blonde. In the other he held his sword, stained with blood from his recent battle with the Marines. _How did Sanji know this?  
_Red merged with the sea water, obscuring Sanji's vision of the Marimo, the streaks of bubbles in the water from bullet fire. The hull of Merry's ship. No.  
It was Sunny. She was here to save them all.

"SANJI!" The cook and the swordsman continued to fall slower than before as the sea pulled them deeper. Sanji felt his own arm reach up, trying to reach Zoro's. His back hit the ground. It was cold and suffocating, as the ground began to swallow him. Zoro followed, his hand outstretched, bubbles escaping from his mouth as he closed the distance, still crying out for his Nakama as the sea surrounded them.  
The water forced its way into Sanji's body, freezing him from the inside. The pressure in his body grew again. He tried to scream in pain but the water stopped him. It muffled his cries, threatening to drag him down, down to the bottom, to the deep, the dark of the sea. His tears became salt water, his body fading too…

And there was the Marimo. His hands grabbing Sanji's pulling his body to the man's chest. He struggled against the tide, fighting to rise to the surface.  
Sanji could see the light getting closer and closer until it was all he could see.

The darkness had gone.

The emptiness filled with the sound of a familiar voice.

_"If those Marines come back, you'll be in no condition to fight if you don't at least have a nap."  
"In a little while," _the swordsman said. Chopper was there beside him, trying to get him to take a step back. To sleep, to eat, to rest. But Zoro was having none of it. He laced his fingers together and stared at the bed, where Sanji could see himself lying. There was an oxygen tube in his mouth, blood tubes that led to an IV drip….  
Sanji looked horrible. He had never seen anyone looking like this, except Zoro, but the man was inhumanly strong that it became normal. Normal enough at least. Sanji smiled.

The image faded and Sanji's mind was flooded with white.  
Brightness. Sunshine.

He was on the deck of the ship. With Luffy and the others, laid on the grass deck, panting, crying and trying to force themselves to stand. Sanji was laid among them. By the base of the tree, he could see his body being cradled by Franky, who was trying to stand up slowly without hurting him.  
Chopper wasn't with the Marimo anymore. He was being supported by Brook as the young Doctor limped closer, injured by an unknown enemy. Marines. Sanji didn't know how he knew this, but he did. He also knew that the blood on the deck of the ship was of Marines, and not his crew. He didn't need to be so worried.

"_You can't save them." _

_"You can't save him." _

Kaine was there. Stood in front of Sanji, who was on his knees once more. The deck of the Sunny vanished and he found himself in a dark room. Kaine was stood opposite, smiling at the Blonde, glancing left to where Usopp was knelt. Battered from the fight, trying to save themselves from the Marines that had spotted them and given chase.  
"_More," _Sanji thought he heard the man say. "_Push him to his limits." _

A hand on his face, pushing away the curve of his fringe that hid his eyes. Sanji tried to snap at him, to tell him to keep his grubby hands off of him, but the restraints on his wrists and the throbbing in the back of his head made it impossible. Besides, this had already happened, he told himself as Usopp began shouting at the man.  
He can't do anything to change what has already happened.

"_The Blonde can go first." _

The Cook watched as Usopp and Sanji were dragged away from one another, telling each other not to give up, to stay strong. "_Don't stop fighting. Luffy and the others will come for us. Don't stop fighting until they do."_

Sanji had fought. He had fought with every ounce of blood, every fibre of his being. He stayed strong when the Marines pushed him into the windowless room, when Kaine had strung him up to the wall with wrought iron chains.  
He stayed strong when he was beaten, whilst they laughed at him when they drew blood with the bluntness of their knuckles, with metal rods, knives and blades. When fists and feet connected with his ribs, breaking and cracking. When he spat blood from his mouth, when needles with acid were injected into his neck.

The laughter at his screams.  
The malice as the torture was continued.  
The breaking of toes and bones under hammer swings. The collar that nearly suffocated him. The blisters from the chains. The burns from the fire, the heat on his body. Ice water. The feeling of his hands being broken as he screamed for them to stop. The begging that began and ended with unconsciousness. When Sanji finally had enough and his mind shut off. He could still hear the voices.

"_Give it to him."  
"But I can't. He'll die and we'll–" _

_"__I said give it to him!" _Sanji saw the man flinch under the Commander's glare, approaching with the needle. Inside it, the thing that would kill him. Black smoke and poison.  
Darkness.

And silence.

Broken by Sanji's rattle breath. Late at night in the privacy of a peaceful bedroom, where everyone was asleep except for him and Brook.  
"What was different?" Brook spoke softly, asking but not pressuring the man into giving him an answer. "They… _took something..." _he heard himself whisper in fear. As if the Marines could hear him. As if Kaine could hear him and would come for him any second.  
"They were talking about giving me something. Not _him. _Others."  
That's right. Kaine hadn't been there. He had left, to deal with the Strawhats. He had left Tehran and the other to give it to Sanji. The thing in the needle. The thing that would kill him.

Sanji heard the other's breathing speed up a little. He could see the shape of his body in the bunk, the blankets pulled up to his chin in fear. "There was another. They kept talking about another test that failed on the others. They said it killed them all."  
"But Luffy and Zoro saved you before they could."

Silence closed in.

"No," Sanji whispered.  
"They didn't get there in time."

And there, in front of him, was his crew.  
Luffy was there, his eyes fixed on Sanji's bloody face, ignoring the cries and pleas for the Captain to save him. _"You have failed me Sanji. As Pirate King, I can only take the strongest. I can't rush off into battle to leave you to defend the crew. I can't trust you anymore."  
_Chopper was bawling his eyes out, his feet firmly rooted to the spot. _"Why Sanji?" _he cried. _"Why can't you just die! I can't save you so why don't you die." _Robin was stood several feet behind her Captain, her back to the cook. Franky, Usopp and Brook were doing the same, all crying, all wishing they could've done something to save their Nakama.

"I'm still here," Sanji screamed, trying to get closer. _"It's too late," _they said, before acting as if they hadn't heard him. Nami just screamed at Sanji, calling him a monster before clinging to Robin, tears streaming down her face.  
Sanji was left to face Zoro. "_If you are not my friend, then you are my enemy." _and he drove his sword into the Blonde.

Familiar faces in the distance, forcing themselves to ignore the pain Sanji was feeling as he crumpled to the floor, watching his blood drain away. And from the wound of his chest, climbed a gruesome creature of blood and tar, scales and talons and fangs. It purred gently as if faced Sanji, snuggling into the dying man's arms.

Sanji just stared at it.  
He didn't feel anything anymore as he watched his Nakama turn his back on him, walking away…

* * *

Sanji hated recalling his dreams. Even confusing ones that made no sense and made him second guess his better judgement.  
Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe they hadn't been able to hurt him anymore than they had. After all, Zoro and Luffy had found him with Usopp, so maybe the last nightmare was his own head trying to come up with scenarios to try and solve this puzzle. And a puzzle it was.

Sanji had lost track of how many weeks it had been now. But it shouldn't be this hard for him now, he thought as he pushed his way up the worn dirt path, spying out for anymore fruit as he wandered up to the cliff.  
The Thousand Sunny was still in sight, but he wasn't fussed about how far he wandered. If the others wanted to babysit him then they could've sent someone to follow him. Which was actually, what they _had_ done, in the form of Zoro, who was keeping a fair distance behind, not bothering to act stealthily as he followed Sanji's footsteps. He was loudly grumbling about people minding their own business and interest rates and witches, but Sanji took no notice as he wandered on, slowly filling the basket he held on his back.

The Blonde couldn't really tell of Zoro was focused on stalking him or not, but he wasn't fussed. He could easily lose the man, if he wanted to. Which, in less than one hundred steps, he had. The marimo was lost.  
And Sanji was once more, alone.

Everyone else had gone their separate ways to please themselves on the peaceful island, none worrying about the fleet of Marines that were still close on their tail. Maybe they weren't as close as Sanji thought they were, or maybe the others had presumed the Cook was back on top form, meaning he would be able to pound any enemy into the ground with his pinkie toe. Maybe they were tired of the chase and wanted to stop the Marines in their tracks. Was that why they were waiting at this island?

Sanji sighed, giving the forest another once over to make sure Zoro had only gotten lost and not fallen down a pit or something. But Sanji reminded himself he didn't care and pressed on, beginning to hum to himself as he searched in his jacket pockets for a cigarette and lighter. Sanji found plenty of food on his way up to some peculiar grove trees. There were weird fruits growing on trees and bushes a like and the odd random spice that Sanji recognised. Sanji was able to collect a lot either ways. He took some for himself, and a little bit of extra of everything for Chopper, if the small doctor wanted to test them for new medicines. Farmers worked the lands near the tops of the hills. From them Sanji was able to buy some of their produce, including meat and eggs. These he could also buy from the market, but Sanji wanted just a few for omelettes for lunch.  
Further up the hillside, Sanji was able to find a large patch of wild salad and other vegetables. He found several apple trees and the peculiar trees on the cliff were simply Momodu-Mango trees that had grown weird due to the sea winds. There were fresh fish in the stream and small creatures in the undergrowth, providing Sanji with some more meat for tonight's supplies. He would buy the rest of the meat supplies from the market for the following day. But, that still meant that when Sanji returned to the empty ship, he had plenty to busy himself with.

The cook flicked on a sound dial, courtesy of Usopp and Brook who had recorded his music into several for when the crew wanted to listen to music by themselves, especially when they were left to guard the ship and not busied with other chores. By all means, Sanji appreciated something to break the silence. After working in the noisy Baratie and living on the constantly chaotic ship, the brief moments of silence found in solace, were nothing short of torture for the Blonde cook. Not as bad as the man's personal experiences, but enough to drive Sanji insane nonetheless…

Sanji divided the new fruit harvest into two groups, keeping about two thirds for himself and the rest for Chopper. He picked up one of the new fruits he had found growing low on a bush in the shade of a large tree, flourishing with fruits. Sanji picked up the oddly shaped tan-coloured fruit. He spun it around in his fingers, feeling the smooth edge and the soft bit of green fluff at the top that reminded him of leaves. Sanji threw himself into his work, and found himself humming along to one of Brook's new compositions as he cut off the fluff and placed it in a bowl to the side. He cut the first fruit in half, making note of the seeds inside. These he took out and collected in a pot, as he did with all fruits so that he could cultivate them later, in the planters at the back of the ship. These would be to cultivate his own fruits if he wanted more. Sanji peeled the fruit of its smooth skin to find a pale inner, separated like segments of a lemon or one of Nami-swan's tangerines.  
The Blonde squeezed one half of the fruit into a glass before sieving it from the small parts of fruit that had dropped also. He cut the other part of the fruit and took a sizable section, placing the cold cream coloured segment onto his tongue. The fruit was sweet. It had a subtle sour tang to it and instantly Sanji's mind was running endless possibilities of dishes. Sanji took another segment and ate again, savouring the sweet and sour taste for a second time. This fruit was absolutely gorgeous.

Sanji was happy that everyone was doing their own thing for the week. That meant he could experiment when he wanted with the fruits, buying more of the better quality foods to hold a lovely new dinner when the crew reunited after their stay at the island. He would have enough time to test all the platters to prepare an even spread of sweet dishes of sour, savoury and succulent. Sanji's fingers were tingling as if they wanted to begin already.  
But before he could begin on his culinary quest, the galley door swung open and Franky and Brook strolled in, looking very pleased with themselves. "You're back then?" Sanji asked, quickly flicking the pierian tone dial down a considerable amount. "The trip didn't take long," they answered, pulling up a stall each, waiting happily for Sanji to serve them something as he always did. The cook decided to give them a Kiwi and Mango smoothie, adding in the new fruit he had just taste tested. Something he still had to find out a name to.  
"The town here is super," Franky laughed, placing several large shopping bags on the dining table. "I managed to get all the supplies to improve the ship and even some more to store so that I can work on other projects in the meantime. And we also managed to get lots of meat for you," he said, pointing to the table.  
"You shouldn't have," Sanji said, passing the pair their drinks before heading to inspect the meat. "It was no trouble." Sanji thanked the two again, pulling out the food. There was lots of meat and it was all of really high quality. "Chicken, Beef, Venison and Mutton. We even picked up some Sea-King."

Brook nodded, pulling a smaller bag from his side which Sanji hadn't seen. "I have even collected some more spices for you and several more herbs for tea." The skeleton handed the bag over. Sanji was impressed with the pairs' eye, but then again, both had been out with the man on enough shopping adventures to at least pick up a thing or two. It didn't matter. Sanji was grateful. He thanked them again, taking it all to put away, according to where it went. He thanked both the men, realising that they had spent their own spending money on the food rather than on anything else they would have wanted otherwise.  
Sanji didn't mention this though. It would make things awkward if he did, and besides it may seem like he didn't want to accept it as a present. Otherwise why would they get really expensive meat; the finest cuts which they knew Sanji would definitely appreciate.  
Sanji would just have Nami give them some more spending money next time they went out. He'd have her take it from his cut.

"Nami wanted to tell you that she, Robin and Chopper are staying in a hotel for the time being. I don't think Zoro will be back tonight. We saw him in town, but he wandered off to do more training." Sanji huffed to himself. "That means he's lost and we'll have to go look for him."  
Brook smiled at the comment but said nothing more. Franky however, had finished his smoothie and stood up, placing his glass in the sink for Sanji. "I'm going to work on the rudder. The marines bent the hinges when they almost hit it with a cannonball so I'll do that first. If you need me, I'll be at the back of the ship." He headed out first just as Brook put his own glass in the sink.  
"It was good, thank you Sanji-san." And the man left also, presumably to join Franky as the two of them could continue talking.

It seemed like the two of them got on quite well, being the oldest men in the group, although Brook was _a lot _older than the robot. As long as the pair got on, even though sometimes maybe Franky was a bit immature. But then again, Brook had his moments too.

Sanji returned to his cooking, turning up the sound dial once more. He hummed to himself as he worked, tasting a different fruit which had more of a square like shape. The taste was nearly peppery that it had Sanji gag on his first bite, but already he was thinking of sauces to compliment it or herbs he could use to enhance the other tastes that he could detect.

Suddenly, Sanji felt a little queasy.  
His stomach did a half somersault which made him catch his breath.  
The man's mouth started to water and he knew what was coming next.

Without hesitating, Sanji fled the kitchen, running straight to the side of the ship. Just in time. The man was barely able to lean over the side of the railing before he started emptying his stomach.  
Three, four, _five_ times.

Sanji slumped over the railing, letting whatever strength he had left, leave him. He continued to heave, not bothering to fight it. If this was poison from the fruits, it was best to get it out of his system…

Fuck! He had given those fruits to Brook and Franky in a smoothie!  
The cook tried to push himself up off the railing, but his body didn't want to listen. "Sanji?" The man could hear his voice being called but in his state he was too occupied to answer. "Sanji-bro what's the matter?" The blonde half turned his head to catch Franky's electric blue hair. "Sanji-bro, you don't look so good." The cook tried to stand up again, with help from Franky who had grabbed hold of him to help him stand.

"The drinks… I gave you… the fruit…."  
Sanji couldn't get another word out before he threw up again, his knees buckling from underneath him as he scrambled for the side of the deck. Sanji could hear Brook and Franky beside him, and usually he would be embarrassed to be found puking from something as stupid as food poisoning, but at the moment he didn't care. He emptied his stomach for the seventh time before Franky held him back up again. He was talking to the musician, passing concerned expressions back and forth. It wasn't until Sanji heard the word "_Chopper" _did he realise where the conversation was headed.

"I'm fine," he gasped, recoiling from the acidic taste in his mouth. "You two… the fruit… I gave you in the drink." Sanji was trying his hardest to explain, but the words just weren't coming out. "What are you saying Sanji-bro?"  
"Was it something off this island," Brook pressed, catching on a little quicker than the cyborg was.

"I added…. A new fruit…"  
"And you think that is what is making you sick?"  
"Y-yes…"

Sanji heaved again and Franky just about managed to hold him over the side of the ship.  
Something told Sanji that was the last time and he let his body relax, slipping to rest against the wooden handrail.

"I don't need Chopper. The fruit should be out of my system by now… but you two…" "I'll be fine," Brook assured him. "Food and drink pass right through me. There is nothing to poison." "And me too," Franky said, patting Sanji on the back a little too hard. "Half of my inside is metal so there's probably not much left that the fruit could affect. I'll be fine." The man hit his chest, sounding the usual clang of metal to prove his point.

"If you're sure…" Sanji leant his head back on the railing and internally cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? Try something new when Chopper wasn't around, especially now that they were on the Grand Line? That was just as bad as suicide. What if it was a serious poison? What if he had just killed himself, Brook and Franky?

Sanji shut his eyes and cursed himself a thousand times over. "Sanji-bro? Do you want us to go get Chopper? You're not looking too good."  
"That's because I've just been sick you idiot," the blonde snapped angrily. He hesitated, his eyes opening to find Franky's shocked face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." The cyborg just smiled as if he understood. "Don't worry about it bro."

"I'll just get some painkillers from the infirmary and lie down for a bit," Sanji said. It was no good being sick and being around food. He was actually quite thankful that the crew had left for the evening so that he could get over this food poisoning without everyone (especially the little reindeer) kicking up a fuss. He could feel other other's disapproving stares as he pulled himself up and made his way to the infirmary, passing through the kitchen. Before stopping. He turned back to the mess on the side, holding his breath as he tidied everything away and locked it in the cupboards and fridge; a habit he picked up from guarding food from the Captain.

Afterwards, Sanji made his way into the infirmary, knowing where to look for the medication, having watched Chopper fetch it for him so many times after the past couple of visits. As expected, it was where it usually was and Sanji helped himself to a generous handful. Chopper had decided not to give Sanji any medication, and instead told Sanji to "_deal with it,"_ which was fair enough, except Sanji couldn't be bothered to _deal with it_ right now. He took two in one hand and dry swallowed them just so that some was already in his system. He pocketed the remaining handful and made to retreat from the infirmary.  
But before he could his elbow caught the files on the little Doctor's desk and Sanji ended up knocking over a lot of paper work. Some fell all over the desk whilst others dropped to the floor.

Sanji didn't really want the little Doctor to suspect that someone had been in the room, so he decided that he would at least pick up the books and try and neaten out whatever mess he had made. But the title of the first book caught his eyes.

_"__Parasite Infection – Water and Plant Based Species_."

Creepy.

Sanji put the books back quickly, trying to straighten up Chopper's desk, ignoring the various disturbing books that had been left open. Detail cross-sections of the human body as well as tumours, infections, rashes and diseases. It made Sanji want to hurl again. He was just about finished, but something caught his eyes. A pale blue file, stuffed with tabs notes scrawled on paper. It wasn't the file per say, but Sanji's name printed across the top, labelled _Medical File _#4 underneath.  
It was Sanji's file.

What was the harm in looking? It was all about him anyway, so there was no reason Sanji wasn't allowed to look at it.  
Sanji's curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what Chopper really thought was going on. Sometimes the little animal's explanations had so many Doctor words' in them that Sanji just ended up nodding and saying yes every time he took a breath. Maybe now he could understand a little bit better. And maybe Chopper new why he was still so tried.

The Cook sat himself in Chopper's chair and opened the file. There were loads of loose notes, paper clipped together or stacked in separate piles. Sanji moved them, looking for Chopper's professional opinion on him. The first record he came to was dated as the most recent. It was mainly full of jargon and things that Sanji already knew. Until he came to the last paragraph.

**_Extra Notes:  
_**_Heard odd heart palpitation whilst Sanji felt chest pain. Monitor for identification.  
Palpitation may indicate to living parasite within Sanji's body. Study various species to determine which one and continue tests to prove theory. _

_[End Report] _

Sanji felt like he had just been sucked into a whirlpool. As he read those last few lines he almost felt as if his stomach started to become heavier. His mind flicked back to his dreams and the… _creature_ that would crawl out of his chest.  
Slowly, Sanji placed one hand gently on his stomach. When did he…?

Holding his breath Sanji began to lift his dress top up. His stomach didn't look any bigger. There was a slight bruising to some areas but that was just from his fights with Zoro and the Marines… Sanji could still see his abs and muscles. They weren't as defined as they used to, but then again he hadn't trained Savate for two weeks after Chopper and Luffy ordered him to be bedridden….  
Sanji let his fingers ghost over the skin, half expecting the creature to claw its way out of his chest there and then. _Could this be what Kaine– _

Sanji pulled his top down quickly, shutting his file and escaping the infirmary. This was was no way Sanji had a parasite in his stomach. It was just food poisoning that made him sick and he felt heavier because he was getting fat because he hadn't practised Savate as much as he liked.

That was all.  
No parasite.  
No creature.  
Nothing.

Chopper was wrong.

There was no way whatsoever!

* * *

Sanji pulled his top further down, keeping dinner jacket done up as he wandered out onto the deck of the ship. His suit did fit him. He was just over conscious that it wasn't reaching as low as much as he liked. And it didn't look more stretched than usual. That was his imagination. Actually it was more likely that the Marimo had shrunk it when he tried to wash them damn thing. Stupid Marimo.

It was morning.  
Sanji hadn't been able to sleep the previous night, having stayed up with his mind crowded with thoughts, thanks to Chopper's stupid medical file. Brook and Franky had gone back to town for dinner after Sanji explained that he wasn't going to cook because he had thrown up and the idea of contaminating their food, yada, yada, yada. The two had agreed, even inviting Sanji to join them but the Blonde played every excuse under the sun to back out. Franky and Brook decided to leave eventually, returning late after having visited several bars along the sea front. They were still asleep in the bunks.  
Sanji wanted breakfast but he didn't feel like cooking. He didn't feel like it would distract him… or he would be too distracted to be able to cook and something disastrous would happen…

The Cook jumped ship, following the path that the others had the day before. True enough, there was a little town in the North of the island, lined by a forest on one side, the sea, and a river on the other. It had been built at the mouth of a shallow valley with plenty of area for fields and farms as well as enough houses and buildings to provide trade and business with people and travellers. Sanji managed to calm himself down as he wandered into town, seeking out a quaint little café on the edge of the village.  
There was a young boy outside sweeping and already a handful of people sat at the little tables. Sanji approached, unaware of the pointed stares, finding a small corner table inside, close to the bathroom door, just in case he needed to go. He ordered himself a warm drink and a chocolate pastry. It wasn't long before a little old lady tottered over, handing it to him along with his drink.

"Thank you," Sanji said smiling warmly as he took the cup from her. There was something about holding a warm drink in a china cup that Sanji enjoyed.  
And the smell of fresh baking and the calm surroundings just made Sanji want to relax.

The little old lady smiled again. But before she returned to the kitchen, she saw something that made her stop.

"Mizu ōjo?" The old lady was staring intently at Sanji, beaming from ear to ear, her eyes sweeping across his face, his body and…. _Stomach? _ The older lady moved closer, one hand out, as if in greeting, but also for something else…  
Sanji didn't know what to say. He hoped that the lady would realise that maybe she made a mistake and move on after an apology. But the Lady didn't move.  
Sanji was beginning to become conscious of the way her eyes kept glancing to his lower abdomen as if she knew what was there….

"Sore wa mizu no ōjo, anatadesu. Sōde wa arimasen ka?" [It is you Mizu ōjo. Isn't it?]

Sanji realised that the little old lady was going to be persistent. And he didn't have any clue what she was saying.

"I'm sorry I don't-"  
"Mizu no ōjo. Watashitachi wa anata no tame ni matte imashita." [Mizu ōjo. We've been waiting for you!]

The little old lady smiled again, gesturing to the other customers. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were intently staring at Sanji. They were all beaming, whispering to each other in hushed voices, some standing from their chairs, trying to creep closer.  
Before Sanji realised what was going on, the Lady grabbed at Sanji's hand, tenderly stroking the skin, smiling like a young girl. The Cook had no clue what was going on, and the strange atmosphere was making him worry. Somehow, he felt like a creature being hunted.  
These people seemed quiet and calm, but Sanji was on edge. Something was telling him to escape. Back to the ship, or to the crew. _Where were the others?_

"Miss, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're saying," Sanji said softly, trying to prise his hand from the woman's surprisingly strong grip. The woman refused to let go though, continuing to stroke the back of Sanji's hand, her fingers leaving marks across the boy's pale skin.  
"Look," Sanji said, trying to not let his smile falter. "I just came in for food," he said pointing to the untouched pastry in front of him. The little old lady smiled brighter. "I just wanted to eat," Sanji said again, pointing to the food and then to his stomach. How could he get the little old lady to just let him eat breakfast? He was hungry.  
She watched the blonde point to his stomach again and smiled even wider.

"Akachan! Kono yō ni shite, ōjo o-rai" [Akachan! Please follow me ōjo.]

The little old lady stood and for a second Sanji thought that he would be able to eat in peace. But the woman didn't let go of Sanji's hand and (with her unbelievable strength) pulled him out of his chair and into the back, babbling way too fast for Sanji to pick up any of the words.  
The other guests watched him go, each bowing as he went, their hands on their hearts as if they were… _praying? _

Sanji couldn't question them as he was pulled down some steps into what seemed to be the house, next to eh bakery, joined by a door in the wall. The energetic pulled him into what looked like a living room, shutting the door behind her and locking it by a sliding deadlock. Sanji started to feel more nervous. The hunted feeling was growing stronger. His eyes kept glancing to the door behind, wondering why she had locked it. To keep Sanji in? Or keep the others out?  
But it wasn't that Sanji couldn't get out. There was a window to his right and besides it wouldn't be too hard to jump over the lady, unlock the door and run back to the Thousand Sunny….

"Watashi wa anata ga kurudarou to omotta koto wa arimasen," [I never thought you'd come] the little old lady said, tottering over to Sanji, whom she pushed down onto the sofa. Sanji was so confused he let her do it, his mind still reeling over escape routes.

"Watashi wa dekimasu ka?" [Can I?]  
The little lady said something whilst pointing to the man's chest. Sanji really wasn't sure where this was going, but it occurred to him this woman wasn't going to hurt him.

"Watashi wa dekimasu ka?" The lady repeated her phrase and this time Sanji was able to pick up the high note at the end, meaning the little lady was asking a question. The blonde had no clue what was happening.

So he nodded.  
Apparently that was the wrong answer.

The little old lady shrilled with delight, sitting beside Sanji on the sofa and wrestled his top up. Sanji didn't have a chance to stop her before both frail hands were laid across his skin, gently, softly…  
Sanji felt his heart quicken as the woman slowly pressed on areas, moving her fingers over whilst whispering to herself. "Shi, nai kamo shirenai… go…" [Four, no maybe…five] she muttered, her hands ghosting over Sanji's skin…

"O bāchan! Umi heitai wa koko ni arimasu!" [Grandma! The Marines are here!] A boy came rushing into the room through a door that Sanji had missed. The Blonde had no clue what the boy was saying but by the sounds of his voice it was serious.  
"What? What's wrong?" The boy didn't say anymore. Instead he grabbed Sanji's hand, franticly pulling him to stand, pulling him away from the older woman who looked about ready to cry at the thought of Sanji being taken away. But in her eyes…. _Fear.  
_She got up nonetheless, shuffling to something on her desk. Wrapped in a bundle, she pressed it into Sanji's hands.

"Safe," she whispered, using words that she must've known the boy could understand. She smiled one last time before turning back to the chair where she sat herself down.  
The Cook pulled down his top with one hand, letting the boy lead him outside, his eyes on the old lady who was clutching her chest, choking back the tears as Sanji was led away.

"Go," she said with a smile, waving, with tear stained cheeks.  
Sanji wanted to stay. He wanted to help. Something was wrong, he knew it, but for some reason, he let himself be dragged away, clutching the bundle tightly, following back through the Café and into the bright sunlight of the morning sun.  
The other café guests were all standing, murmuring as they looked down the valley towards where another person was shouting. Sanji looked to where the boy was pointing.

On the horizon, in the distance Sanji could make out the silhouette of several ships, some closer, and some even moored in the bay to the East. "Kaihei-tai, Mizu ōjo." [Marines, Mizu ōjo]  
The boy kept repeating the same phrase over and over. Sanji didn't need to understand to know who the ships were. There was only one group of ships that sailed together. And that was any that sailed under the Marine flag…

"Mizu ōjo, anata ga jikkō suru hitsuyō ga." [Mizu ōjo. You have to run.]

Sanji stared out at the town. If the crew fled now, sailed around the opposite side of the island, the marines wouldn't spot them. They'd be able to get away without being spotted.…  
But everyone was still in town.

"LUFFY!" Sanji started to run down the hillside and into town. "LUFFY! ZORO! NAMI!"  
Sanji could hear the boy crying out behind him but he kept running. He needed to find his nakama. "CHOPPER! ROBIN!"  
Sanji tore down the hill towards the inner part of town, shouting at the top of his voice. He was only half aware of the boy chasing after him calling him  
"Mizu ōjo."

"LUFFY! LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU!" Sanji could feel himself start to panic. "ZORO YOU MARIMO BASTARD! NAMI, ROBIN, CHOPPER!" The cook fell into a full sprint as he ran into the centre of town. A lot of town's people had noticed the frantic man and stopped to stare.  
No one was doing anything to help.

"Mizu ōjo, anata ga jikkō suru hitsuyō ga," the boy called out, having caught up to Sanji. Sanji just ignored him, turning on the spot for a sign of the others.

"LUFFY!"  
"Mizu ōjo?" Sanji could hear the words repeated by the other townspeople. "Kare wa mizu no ōjo o iimashita?" [Did he say Mizu ōjo?]  
"Mizu ōjo?"  
"Mizu ōjo!"

"Sanji!"

The cook spun around to see Luffy stood in the middle of the street. "Why are you-"  
"Marines, Luffy," Sanji said as he ran closer. "We have to get out of here now." Luffy watched Sanji carefully, his eyes ghosting over the man's mannerisms for a split second before nodding. "Then let's go. Nami, Chopper and Robin are staying in an inn down the road. But Zoro…"  
"I'll find him," Sanji said quickly, already backing up. "We have less than an hour, they've docked in the West shore but it won't take them long to navigate through the forest. That's if they don't head around to the South and spot the Thousand Sunny-"  
"Don't worry," the Captain said, patting his Strawhat. "We'll meet you back on the ship in the next half an hour and be out of here as soon as we hoist the anchor."

Luffy grinned again, turning around and running down towards where he had said the girls were staying.  
By that time the boy had caught up to Sanji. "Mizu ōjo! Anata ga jikkō suru hitsuyō ga."

That same phrase again. Sanji nodded but ignore it.  
"My friend," he said, temporarily forgetting that the citizens couldn't understand him. "He's a swordsman, he has green hair and he gets lost. I need to find him. Please!"

Sanji felt his voice pleading but at the moment he didn't care. For some reason he needed the crew to escape. Some sort of panicked desperation that Sanji was knew to. Something he hadn't quite figured out.  
But he knew one thing. They couldn't meet the Marines again. If Kaine was there….

Those around the Cook just looked confused, but the boy looked thoughtful as if he was trying to understand what the blond was saying.  
"I've seen a man like that," a shopkeeper said, putting down a box of his store goods. "He wandered through here about twenty times yesterday afternoon, but I didn't see where he went."  
"Damn." Sanji cursed out loud, racking his brain to figure out how he might be able to find out where the Moss-head wandered off to, glad that at least someone could speak his tongue… "Do you have a shrine on the island? Or a spiritual place. Like a hot springs or a waterfall or-"  
"There's a shrine on top of that hill," the man said, pointing to the hill, "to the North-West, on the other side of the- HEY!"

Sanji had taken off running as soon as the man pointed the direction. "Thanks!" he yelled over his shoulder, running full pelt to the forest, not slowing when he hit the treeline. He dodged the trees running in a straight line up the hillside.

Fuck. Why of all times did the marines turn up now?

It took Sanji fifteen minutes to find the shrine.  
It was a small field with an old wooden building. The Moss head was sat directly in front of it, meditating or doing his random swordsman crap that never made any sense. "Moss-head, we have to go," Sanji shouted as he ran up the man, his hand ready to grab his shoulder. But Zoro's lightening reflexes meant he grabbed Sanji's wrist before he was even an inch away. "Piss of blondie I'm meditating."  
"Not any longer," Sanji said. "Come on bastard. Luffy has ordered us back to the ship." Zoro turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Luffy-"  
"Captain's orders bastard now get a move on," Sanji said, kicking Zoro in the small of the back, ignoring the tug it brought. At least that got the man to stand up, growling as he did. "Hurry up, for Christ's sake," Sanji near enough screamed, already at the edge of the clearing, showing Zoro which way they should be running. The hill didn't reach above the treeline so Sanji had no way to see how close the marines were, and if he could spot any party moving through the trees.  
And Zoro was fucking dawdling as he wandered across the field. "Move your ass moss head," Sanji hissed, motioning for him to hurry up. Zoro just grunted and continued at his own pace.

Sanji was getting irritated and worried. If they didn't hurry up, they wouldn't make it back to the ship before the Marine's spotted them.

"For fuck's sake Zoro we have to move!"

Sanji grabbed Zoro's wrist and pulled him to hurry up. Zoro made to protest but he looked quite shocked as Sanji began leading him back to the Thousand Sunny, not letting go of his wrist. If Zoro got lost again…  
Sanji picked up the pace, trusting Zoro just to go with it. He did and the two ran in silence through the forest.

By sheer luck Sanji found a path through the forest that led straight to the bay where the Sunny was moored. Luffy and the others were already on board, with Franky and Chopper trying to lift the anchor. As soon as he saw everyone scrambling to set sail, Zoro pulled his hand from Sanji's and ran to help the other guys hoist the anchor up.  
Sanji didn't say anything as he boarded the ship, lifting up the gang plank and climbing the rigging to help Luffy, Brook and Usopp unfurl the sails. Nami was at the wheel with Robin, shouting out orders to the others.

Like a well-oiled machine the nine worked together to manoeuvre the ship out of the bay. As soon as they hit open water, Nami spun the wheel to have the ship face South East, in line with the log poses' next heading.  
"Franky now!"  
"Alright," the shipwright yelled. "Everyone hold onto something!"  
And with that the man flipped the switch and suddenly with a blast of energy, the Thousand Sunny shot off the ocean surface with a _Coup de Burst. _

Sanji just began laughing when he felt the gust of wind in his hair, the feeling of soaring amongst the clouds. He laughed harder, his eyes shut as he listened to his blood thrumming in his ears.

One hand dropped onto his chest and he laughed louder.

Until…

He felt something move…

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_Love you all for following and please please PLEASE leave a review! I really want to know what you guys think!_

_Thanks for reading :D_


	6. Parasite

It's here!

Chapter Six!

READ IT! READ IT!

* * *

_Updated Chapter Six: Oh my god. This took FOREVER! SO sorry! _

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me **

** Chapter Six: Parasite **

**Chopper**

Sanji seemed more distracted than usual.  
Cooking lunch was usually fun for him, especially now, when everyone was already sat down waiting, drinking something Sanji had whipped up, each specialised for each crew member. They were all complimenting Sanji's skill and the new concoctions he had made, which should've got flushes and an inflation if the man's ego, but he kept to himself, stirring the pot on the stove, his hands working on different jobs as if to keep them busy. Not so much distracted…. Maybe flustered.

Chopper took another sip from the straw of his strawberry, ice cream and sugar milkshake. He finished it quickly, containing himself to not ask for another, like the Sharpshooter and Captain, who only received the same cold shoulder as the rest of the crew.  
Chopper watched him. He seemed slightly off somehow. Nothing overly noticeable.  
No. It was noticeable.

Chopper had seen the shared glances between the crew, all watching Sanji's sagged shoulders, listening to the mumbled repeated instructions, as if even he, had noticed something was wrong and trying to convince himself otherwise. The young Doctor watched his nakama. He was frying something in the pan, his eyes a little unfocused, not watching the meat turn shades darker.  
Chopper could smell the faint smell of burnt meat; something he hadn't experienced in a long time. But the smell in itself was something to tell him something was off. As if the way he moved wasn't clue enough. The movements made that seemed robotic as he worked, stiff in places and for some reason he kept his back to everyone…

Robin had noticed too. Her eyes were fixed on Sanji. Even when she was talking to someone else, Chopper could see the extra pair in the wall, trained on Sanji's every move. She had noticed something. And Chopper still had to ask her…

Chopper had made a list in his notebook. Whilst on the island, between collecting herbs and medicines, and scouring every book for medical reports on body parasites, either affecting humans or animals… Chopper had noted all his findings in his notebook, with things he needed to add into Sanji's file.  
Chopper pulled it out discreetly, keeping it just under the table so that no one else would read it. They were all too busy patiently waiting for Lunch to notice Chopper's actions, all consumed in different conversations. Chopper looked to his lap, pulling out a pen, reading through the bullet points that he had already written down.

_Bruising on Sanji's stomach… _

Chopper remembered that Sanji had complained about it the day before, but it didn't seem important – just a mark from his fights with Zoro and the marines. That was what Chopper thought.  
But bruises like that should be faded by now. If not, then it could also signify pressure in the body. Sanji hadn't mentioned it again though. Usually if there was internal bleeding, there would be multiple bruises and wounds on his body.  
Neither less, Chopper noted it down, just next to the end of the sentence.

_Internal Bleeding (?) _

The Reindeer read the next bullet point.

_Weight.  
_Sanji's weight_. _Something Chopper wanted to understand.

The man, holed up for so long in the infirmary should've put on the weight quicker than what he had. After losing a lot of blood and pumped full of medicines and poisons that attacked the man's body, Sanji had severely lost weight, but it should at least be back to normal by now. Sanji had been complaining that he was feeling bigger and that his movements felt sluggish, but there was nothing to indict that. Maybe it was a side affect of Sanji's tiredness. Chopper noted it down anyway. Sanji's weight would eventually decrease as he burned it off through training.  
Which made Chopper think. When had he last trained?

The little Doctor looked over to the cook. He was stood oddly, on leg completely straight, the other off to the side with both feet splayed too far apart for it to be normal… Was he feeling pressure and subconsciously numbing it? He seemed to be in deep thought lately so maybe it was bugging him…

But Sanji would say something. He wouldn't want the crew to worry.  
It wasn't like Sanji was some bone-head-green-haired-swordsman who thought that bandages were a waste of time and were merely there for decoration…

But then again Sanji might not tell anyone because he didn't_ want _the crew to worry. Everyone, in their own way did this at one point or another. Secrets, to save the crew from unnecessary worry or pain. Maybe Sanji was fed up with the attention. After having it for so long…  
Pitying stares, doubts in his abilities. Being treated as if he was fragile… But Sanji had been telling Brook things. Sanji told Chopper the last time they talked. And Brook was keeping secrets as well. Not telling chopper when the young Doctor asked for the truth…. At least Sanji wasn't burdened with the weight alone. And if Brook knew, then he would come forward if the situation was serious….

Chopper scrawled more notes in his book.

_Ask Brook about discussions with Sanji.  
Sanji hinted to more than one discussion – Subject (?) Detail (?) _

_C_hopper read and reread his notes. They made sense to him. That was mattered the most but…  
The young Doctor flipped back a page to the notes he had made the night before.

_Parasite – Consumption (?) Injection (?) Insertion (?)  
Effects animals as well as humans (?)  
Identify parasite. _

Chopper wanted to know how the parasite – if there even was one – entered Sanji's body in the first place. For all the Reindeer new it could have been something naturally consumed, but when it entered Sanji's body was hard to say. He didn't know the size, or the species. He didn't know if this thing was poisonous, deadly or what. But it may not have been something the Cook ate. If it was, then why was it that no one else was suffering. Which meant that if the parasite was consumed it was not something that everyone else had eaten.  
If it was before Sanji's experiments then it could be affecting the Blonde worse when his immune system and body… was… broken….

Sanji was _experimented_ on.  
Tortured, clearly, but also used in experiments. Needle marks from blood tests. Medicines and apparatus markings for recording and monitoring Sanji's body as they experimented on him. _Experimented on him. _ Which could mean that… they _planted _the parasite in Sanji's system. Ingested. Implanted. _Impreg– _

But then again, when Chopper had assessed Sanji's body there had been no signs of surgery; crude or otherwise that would suggest they had cut Sanji open and put the thing inside him… They couldn't have made him eat anything either because Sanji admitted that they had starved him whilst he was locked up. Without food or water. Completely dehydrated, so much so that the Blonde was almost delirious when they found him. So… if there was one, how did the parasite enter his body?

After the torture? That was more likely. Sanji was weak from the treatment so his body would have been unable to fight anything if it entered his system. Still, the main source of coming into contact with the parasite was most likely food… If Sanji had breathed anything in. No. Otherwise the other crew would suffer too. But then again it was a parasite. And parasites don't always choose everyone…  
Brook couldn't be affected because Parasites need living tissue. The skeleton shell provided none. Franky was mainly metal due to his operations on himself, leaving himself a less likely target for something that needed a high quantity of nutrients and not just cola. Luffy, Robin, and himself had all eaten devil fruits so that may cast a natural immunity to the creature. So that just meant Nami, Usopp and Zoro could be infected as well…

Unless they were able to fight it because they were healthy.

Chopper scribbled down in his notebook just in case.

_Test Nami Usopp and Zoro to be safe.  
-Erratic Heartbeat  
-Heavy Breathing  
-Bruising on stomach areas  
-Blood tests _

Something caught Chopper's eye.  
It was another eye, sprouting from the underside of the table, staring at Chopper's notes. It seemed that Robin's eye had not noticed that the young Doctor had spotted it.

Chopper hesitated. Robin had seen something. That was why she was keeping such a close eye on Sanji…. And Chopper for that matter. Why else would she pay attention to the young doctor…. Who was treating Sanji? Someone who probably, and _did, _know more about his condition than the others, but for his own reasons, wasn't letting on….

Chopper took his pen once more and wrote clearly at the bottom of the page:

_Robin.  
We need to talk._

* * *

"What do you know about Sanji's condition?"

Chopper was sat in his chair, Robin perched on the infirmary cot. She had a book by her side; one she did not have during lunch. "You suspect he has a parasite in his body," Robin said. Straight to the point.  
"But you haven't told him yet," she said, disappoint playing on her lips. She tilted her head to the side slightly, brushing her hair behind her ears. Chopper cast a quick glance to the door that led to the kitchen. Sanji was inside with Usopp, who was on washing up duty.

"You're right," the little Doctor admitted. "I don't know what his reaction would be-"  
"You also haven't told him because you still feel unsure it there actually is a parasite in Cook-san's body." Chopper just nodded. "But you know there is," Robin continued. "You just don't want to admit to yourself that there is something inside Cook-san, slowly killing him."

Chopper looked at the floor. He felt ashamed as a Doctor. After all, everything Robin was saying… was true. Now that it was being said out loud, he realised the truth that every word held. If he told Sanji, and asked to remove the parasite….

Sanji would accept. _So why hadn't Chopper done it yet?  
_"I found something." The Raven-haired woman brought her book forward, skipping the entire thing and opening the last page. "It's not a medical book. It's a book about Gods and Monster and legends, but someone went through and proved every theory wrong. Which I thought at first…" Robin turned the book around and passed it to Chopper. "The last poem was written by the man who had this book first."

Chopper took the novel and began to read the poem that Robin was pointing out to him.

_She, the daughter of earth's blood, born,  
Rose from the sea not before the morn", _

_None before shared her pure light,  
No fin, no claw to cast insight, _

_Her true form hidden from men of earth,  
But in her eyes shone her true worth, _

_Sapphire, Emerald and Royal Blue,  
Iris, Persian and Indigo Hue, _

_One man of land met the She at Dawn,  
Their love was mutual and child was born, _

_Mother she was cast out by hate,  
Her home punished her, changed her fate, _

_Claws like iron, scales like steel,  
A thirst for blood, hunt to kill, _

_War descended upon sea and land,  
All destroyed by the infant's hand. _

Chopper read the poem again.  
"But this is nothing to do with San-"

"Not if you just like at the poem as a script of literature," Robin interrupted. "Look at the bottom of the page." T.S.S, all joined by a single black line, as if the man had left his initials and then changed his mind. "I don't-"  
"Keep reading."

Chopper read further.  
"_The Culture of Spiritual Animation of Soul Identity and Nature of Entities_."

Robin nodded. "That's the name of the book." Chopper shut the book quickly to check, and true enough Robin was right. "But why did he write it at the-"  
"I thought T.S.S was a signature, or the man's initials." Chopper nodded. "Same, they're just the man's-"  
"They're not," Robin interrupted again. "They're a clue. T.S.S are crossed out. In the title, take out the words that begin with T, S and S."

Chopper didn't quite understand but Robin seemed to know what she was talking about. "The Culture of Spiritual Animation and Soul Identity and Nature of Entities, becomes Culture of Animation Identity and Nature of Entities."

The young Doctor just fixed Robin with another confused expression. He wasn't good at playing detective.

"It's a code, which means you have to take out the unnecessary fillers. Which means the words we need to focus on are Culture Animation Identity Nature Entities. The letters, T.S.S are again another clue. It means to focus on the main letters. Not the words themselves. So instead of Culture Animation Identity Nature Entities it is simply C. A. I. N. E." Robin took a pen and paper from Chopper's desk, writing the letters to form a single word.

CAINE.

"Kaine!" Chopper had realised where Robin was going. "But the man-"  
"I'm assuming Kaine is not his real name. It is his title. Simply put, he is the leader of the organisation. And he took interest in Cook-san because of something… something I don't quite understand yet," Robin muttered to herself.

Chopper's own mind was reeling with all the new information. "But the poem… where does that come into all of this?"  
"The poem is the situation we have. Or what C.A.I.N.E. wants to happen eventually."

Chopper was back to square one – confused. Robin sighed to herself. "Here, I'll explain."

"The first part makes it seem like the girl is a mermaid, when it says the she rose from the sea, but the second verse makes it look like she is human, and mermaids can't split their tails until they're thirty. It says that her eyes hold the sea in them, but when we met Kokoro-san, her eyes were normal and no one suspected her to be a mermaid. But…"  
Robin trailed off for a moment, deep in thought. "I suspect that the child in the poem is what we believe Sanji has growing in his stomach. But I think it's a manufactured monster. That is C.A.N.I.E's likeliest plan."

"The poem's ending, how both the mother and child start a war, and it is the child who finishes the war by destroying the world. That is C.A.I.N.E"s objective. They're using Sanji to create a weapon that will destroy whatever they want. It's not human, but it is alive. Apparently they need Human hosts to breed this creature. It must be something to do with our bodies, or something within us that helps the child survive."

* * *

Chopper poured over his notes again and again. He had never dealt with parasites before but the only clear choice for his was to dispose of it, and sooner was better than later. But did Chopper just keep it to himself or was it something that he should tell Luffy…  
As a Doctor, patient discretion was very important but Chopper just needed to tell someone that his Nakama was in trouble. Yes Robin knew but Luffy was the Captain. Surely the others should know. Or should he ask Sanji's opinion?  
Chopper was way too confused. What could he do?

Chopper had spent the whole afternoon with the same questions tangling around in his head and now he had a headache and still no answers. Chopper laid his head on his desk. Tomorrow. He'd tell Sanji tomorrow…

* * *

Chopper woke to a loud knocking on the infirmary door. For some reason he was sleeping in the infirmary cot, although he wasn't sure why. "Chopper-bro? Are you in there?" Franky entered just as Chopper sat up in the bed.  
Someone had removed his hat which was on his desk and tucked him into bed, deciding the cot was better rather than wake him and take him down to the men's quarters. That meant he had probably fallen asleep at his desk…

"Chopper-bro, Sanji-bro is being sick again," Franky said in a hushed voice. The little Doctor was suddenly alert, pushing sleep to the back of his mind. Sanji was being sick. _Again_?  
"What do you mean," he said slipping quickly from the cot and pulling his hat over his antlers. "Sanji-bro got food poisoning from the fruit on the last island," Franky explained, leading the way to the main deck. Illuminated by the moon's light was Sanji, slumped again the wooden railing, his face slightly grey. "Franky, I told you not to bother him," the cook groaned when he caught sight of the pink hat. The Blonde tried to push away stubbornly, as if fooling Chopper would be enough to make him leave him alone.  
But the Doctor just ignored the man's complaints as he put his hoof on Sanji's forehead.

"He has a fever," the doctor told Franky. "He's dehydrated and weak, help me get him to the infirmary." The cyborg just nodded, ignoring Sanji's feeble struggle as he hoisted him up in a princess carry. "Just don't throw up on me," he said firmly, his mouth tight-lipped as Sanji winced in pain.

It wasn't even sunrise yet. Franky explained that he had been on watch when he happened to notice Sanji burst out of the men's room and start tossing his cookies over the side of the ship, figuratively speaking. Sanji was now asleep on the cot with a drip hooked up to his arm, after he passed out in Franky's arms. Chopper needed to rehydrate him as soon as possible, hence the drip.

"You said that he was throwing up before," the Doctor asked, making notes in Sanji's medical journal. "Yeah, he was throwing up the day before last after he taste tested the fruit off the island. Brook and I tried some as well but being dead and a Cyborg, we weren't affected." Chopper nodded. "Do you know what fruit it was?"  
Franky just shrugged. "I think it was a tan one but I can't be too sure. He had them all out over the side so…"

The little Doctor left Franky to watch Sanji for the moment, tottering into the kitchen to find the supposed poisonous fruits. Chopper knew that Sanji didn't have food poisoning. He was being sick because of the parasite, but he couldn't tell Franky that. Instead, he would finally tell Sanji… and then ask permission to tell the rest of the crew. He'd ask Nami if they could find a more populated island with a better hospital.  
Chopper could operate on Sanji there and remove the parasite, without risking him in a serious operation on the open sea where anything could go wrong. Chopper didn't sleep anymore that night. He sat on guard for Sanji, removing the drip when it was empty and providing him another blanket when Sanji began to shiver. Honestly, Chopper was confused what to do. He wanted to tell the crew and he needed to tell Sanji but he didn't know how and when and….

Sanji rolled over, growing to himself as he woke early like usual, ready to start the morning meal.  
"Morning," Chopper said quickly, turning around to watch him. Sanji looked tired, as if he hadn't slept for hours. He shivered again, pulling the blanket up to his shoulder, looking confused as if he didn't understand why he was in the infirmary…

"Sanji there's something I want to talk to you about," the little Doctor said quietly. What better time to tell Sanji when there was no one else listening. Chopper did a quick scan of the infirmary. No random ear or eye on the wall… Robin must've been asleep. "Sanji there's something-"  
"About the thing growing in my stomach?"

Chopper felt his eyes widen.

"I felt it move."  
"Then you know that that's what's making you sick."  
Sanji grimaced. "I don't think it is," he whispered, but Chopper didn't hear that part. "I needed to tell you," he said. "I wanted to ask your permission to tell the crew-"  
"No!" Sanji looked panicked. "They can't know! They'll think I'm a monster… they'll… I'll…"

"Sanji we need to remove it," Chopper said, standing up now. "I need to tell Nami to find a more populated island so that we can take you to a hospital. I don't want to do the operation on the ship because… Sanji I don't know how big the parasite is and I don't know how long the surgery would be." Sanji didn't look like he believed Chopper, so he continued. "Besides I have no clue how I'd remove the parasite. If it has infected your body I'd have to remove those as well as we don't have spare organs lying around the ship!" Chopper didn't realise he was beginning to raise his voice the more agitated he got.

"Then don't remove it," Sanji said, getting equally loud. "I don't even think the thing is a parasite so what's the point in killing it when-"  
"What do you mean _you don't think_? How can you not see it's _killing_ you," Chopper said, close to shouting. "The longer that monster is in your stomach the more chance it has of killing you!" Chopper didn't even realise that he had changed into heavy point, now towering down over the Cook. "If you leave it, you _will die Sanji! _I don't want that to happen and neither does the rest of the crew!"  
"I won't let you kill it," Sanji said, now standing as well. "It hasn't done anything-"

"It's killing you!" Chopper was shouting now, confused by Sanji's defence of the very creature that was trying to kill him. Like raising a snake then offering himself once it was fully grown. "You are dying! Why can't you see that? And now you won't let me save your life because… because I don't even know why!" Sanji just glared. "I won't let you kill it," he said calmly, his tone final. The heated moment passed slowly and Chopper returned to his usual form. "Why are you protecting it Sanji?"  
The Cook looked away, hesitating…

"Mizu ōjo."

"What?"  
"It's what the people called me on the last island. I… They gave me something. A book. When I went to the island, I met some of the people there. The Lady kept calling me Mizu ōjo, but I didn't know what she was saying because I didn't understand what language she was speaking. The boy called me Mizu ōjo as well. They all did…"

Sanji looked sad as he looked at the floor. Chopper just didn't know what the blonde was saying. He was irritated that he only seemed to feel confused at the moment. Robin seemed to know more about the Parasite than he did as well as the organisation behind Sanji's kidnapping and experimentation and now the Cook was talking about something _Mizu ōjo, _which the last island had called him as if they had known who Sanji was…

"Who is Mizu ōjo?" Chopper asked. Sanji sat himself back down on the infirmary cot. "Mizu ōjo is their Godess, a Water Princess. It relates to their legend of a Princess of the Sea who bore a child who guarded them from their enemies. Akachan, her child… it's a blessing…"

Sanji stared Chopper in the eyes, a light shining in them. "It's a blessing Chopper. The Child in my body, no matter how it got there, no matter who put it there, it is a blessing from the Sea. Yes," he smiled sadly, "it can be used as a weapon. But not as a monster like you and Robin think…"

Chopper stared, wide-eyed. "You heard us? Yesterday?" Sanji nodded. "C.A.I.N.E wanted to make me a monster because of my strength. They didn't target me for a special reason but the needed strength. I think he told me, all those that he tested before me… the child killed every host that tried to support it. They _all _died."

Sanji shuddered, opening up truly for the first time. "I remembered. Kaine told me, before he gave it to me. He told me those with Devil Fruit powers kill the foetus before it can grow. They were targeting Zoro, but choose me instead. They threatened me. If I didn't accept it, they would experiment on Usopp."

Chopper shook his head. "Then the torture…"  
"They were testing my strength and strength of will. They needed to know how long I could last before the child killed me, or if I could survive right up until the child was born…"

Chopper shook his head in dismay. "Sanji… you knew all along that it was-"  
"No," Sanji whispered. "I didn't remember. My heads been jumbled ever since I woke up the first day afterwards. I get glimpses of what happens, but I still don't know. There's more to this I know, but I do know that got the chance to put it in me."

"At first I thought that Luffy and Zoro saved me before they could but…" Sanji stood up, putting the blanket back down on the bed. "Even if it is C.A.I.N.E"s creation, it is still a child. Chopper, this is _my_ child." Chopper watched the blonde man. He laid one hand on his stomach, his eyes slightly glazed.

"I won't kill it. But I don't want the others to know. We can go to the next island as planned but I am not trusting anyone else to help me. I only trust you." Sanji looked close to tears. "Once the baby is born, we'll leave the crew. You and the others will have to find another cook."

"Sanji-"  
"The Grand Line is no place to raise a child." Chopper felt himself tearing up. _If this was only the beginning of the second month of pregnancy, as Sanji called it, would Sanji's body be able to last for the rest of the nine months?_

"Sanji please don't-"  
"You can't tell the crew. They won't understand. If they know that the child is draining my strength they'll want to kill it and I can't have that."

The Blonde stepped towards the door. "Chopper. I trust you. Please trust me. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Chopper couldn't tell the crew. Sanji had asked him not to.  
And that meant that he couldn't say anything about the _foetus. _

Chopper didn't care what Sanji was calling it. It was still a parasite. It was still slowly draining his energy, slowly killing Sanji from the inside. And as if to add insult to injury, the Cook was acting as if nothing was wrong. He was trying hard to not show how tired he was feeling or how drained he actually was. It was obvious he was tired. At breakfast he kept forgetting things, at lunch he was late serving up and he couldn't stop yawning. He wasn't complimenting Nami or Robin as frequently nor as loudly and overly exaggerated as he normally does…

But it didn't matter if Chopper told the crew or not, nor how much Sanji tried to hide it. Because the others were starting to take notice that something was wrong. From the light steps, the shallow breaths? The smile that would slip from his face, the hair that fell limp and lifeless across his face. The rings of sleepless nights. That slight wobble in his steps. The over bounding energy that was forced.  
Easily seen.  
Easily noticed.

Even if Sanji tried his very best to remain just the Cook to his crew, he was deluding himself if he thought that he could fool his Nakama with petty smiles and slow, witty comebacks. The crew had seen. It didn't matter if they didn't understand. They had seen through the Blonde's façade.  
Brook and Franky were watching Sanji. They shared glances with one another; dark glances that the two understood more than the surrounding crew. None of this they shared though, their eyes returning to their empty hands. Empty of answers and questions to ask. Empty of ideas of which could help the Blonde recover faster. Better. Stronger. _Sooner. _

Zoro was being quiet, absorbed in a semi-medative pose, waiting patiently for dinner to begin. One eye closed, the other open. Watching Sanji move.  
The subtle furrow of his brow when the Blonde cursed under his breath. Emotions hidden behind a mask of stubbornness that Chopper could see through. Nami and Usopp all shared their own worried expressions, bringing up conversation subjects over and over to keep from the silence that seemed to be swarming closer.

At first, Chopper thought that Captain hadn't noticed, but he was wrong. Luffy had. And he was worried. Between the laughs and jokes and impatient jabs, there would be a flicker of seriousness in his eyes. When the corners of his smile would drop slightly, as his laughter wasn't as loud as usual. And the moment he sighed softly, pulling his Strawhat from his head to stare at it, thinking to himself, asking himself the questions, coming up with more instead of answers….

Everyone had noticed.  
Everyone could see that Sanji was struggling. But no one said anything. Not to Sanji.

Instead, after lunch, whilst Sanji and Robin did the washing, Chopper found himself cornered by everyone at the front of the ship. "Chopper what's wrong with Sanji?" Luffy asked, his tone serious and sharp that made the poor reindeer squirm like he was the one in trouble. But no one was in trouble.  
Everyone was just concerned. They wanted to know…

"Nothing much," Chopper said with a fake smile. _They could see though it couldn't they. They knew he was lying. _"Sanji's just tired that's all. He was sick last night and he didn't get much sleep. He's just tired. I think he got food poisoning from the last island," Chopper half-lied through his teeth. And it hurt to do so.

Everyone looked back and forth, as if the answer was acceptable – "Food poisoning?" Zoro asked; usually acting disinterested but clear that wasn't the case. "Y-yes," Chopper said. "Franky and Brook were there," he said, involving the pair in his story to make it more believable. "When the rest of us were in town, Sanji tried some food that we haven't seen before. It made him sick."  
"Is this true?" Luffy asked the Cyborg and Musician, who nodded in turn. "Made Sanji-bro sick," Franky offered, his hands on his hips, his face frowning as he remembered. "After that he took painkillers and slept for a bit." Brook nodded. "He was gone in the morning. We woke up when you lot came crying we had to leave."

"Yes," Luffy said so. "I've never seen Sanji like that. He was panicking. I've never seen him panic before. Not ever…."  
"Well it's understandable," Usopp said slowly. "Sanji was tortured at the hands of the Marines. He has every right to be scared of them now."  
"What's that going to do to his fighting?" Zoro asked, already looking at the bigger picture.

True, if Sanji really was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress, then fighting Marines, a large enemy that the crew were bound to run across again, even if they weren't the same division as C.A.I.N.E….. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Chopper said, sighing. "At the moment, everything is fine. His fear isn't irrational, but it isn't healthy for his body. We have to address it, together, to make sure Sanji overcomes this."

The rest of the crew nodded, happy with Chopper's explanation, leaving to preoccupy themselves before dinner. _Together. _Which meant that everyone had to pull their weight. Chopper especially. He knew what was going on. So did Robin. Maybe even Brook. They all had to work to do their part to help Sanji survive this ordeal.

Chopper had the worst job of all. He knew what he had to do. Sanji might never talk to him again because of it but… if it saved Sanji's like, Chopper would do it over and over again. Not once, since learning of the thing growing inside Sanji, did Chopper think of it as something good, something pure, not yet tainted by humanity. _How could it be evil when it hasn't been shown humanity yet? _Chopper would usually think that. Maybe if he found another with the _foetus _within them.  
But within Sanji.

Nakama.  
Nakama whom the creature was killing slowly. Draining Sanji's strength and power and will. But no matter what Chopper thought, it didn't change anything. Even with Sanji's confession, he still wasn't sure what the creature was. Monster. Animal.  
Maybe even Human.

But maybe not.

Chopper doubted anything that was killing Sanji could be remotely Human….

Chopper _needed _to know exactly what was killing Sanji. And he knew exactly how to do it.  
The little Doctor returned to his infirmary, and began sorting through various books. Why hadn't he thought if this before?  
There was something that Wapol's Doctors were trying to create before the pirates came to Drum Island. Chopper had found it when he and Doctorine had first moved into the castle. He found his old medical notes, tucked away safely on his bookshelf. Doctor Kureha had found the logistics for him once the reindeer had showed her the machine, but when they tried it the thing didn't work. After about a week of trying to use the thing, both Doctor's had given up and the idea of the creation had been stored away and almost forgotten about. But Chopper remembered it….  
And there! The Doctor found his recorded detailed notes; notes he had taken in secret only because the theory of the creation was ingenious. Even if it was unable to work, the idea of such a machine being _able _to work made Chopper's fur stand on end just thinking about it!

Chopper literally ran to Franky's workshop, walk-point and all, trying not to laugh out loud as he did, the logistics trailing behind him as he went. He changed back to brain-point to fit down the hatch, dropping down into the Thousand Sunny's hold where Franky was busy at work on one of his own creations. "Franky, Franky I need you to build this for me! Can you? Can you please?" Chopper begged before he was even upright. He ran forward, ignoring the warning "_Hard At Work" _signs posted all over the walls. He shoved the blueprints under the shipwright's nose, beaming as the idea of this machine _working _began to consume him.  
Franky looked shocked, dropping his tools from where he was working, trying to push the creased and crumpled paper from where he was unable to read it. "What is this?" he asked, turning the paper round and round, trying to figure out which way up it was meant to go. "It's a machine that lets you look inside people's bodies," Chopper explained, excitedly. He crossed his hooved together, hoping Franky wasn't going to ask why he needed it. He didn't want to make a habit of lying to his Nakama. Even if it was for a good cause….

"Shit," Franky said, once he had figured out to hold the paper. His nose inches from the script and numbers scrawled between carefully marked lines as a bright smile slowly grew on his face. "Gorilla-bro…. this is… Where did you find this?" he asked, his knees and legs folding to cross beneath him so that he was sat on the floor. "This is amazing," he said in awe, although he paused, glancing between figure and lines that made more sense to the Shipwright than the Doctor.  
"Some of this doesn't quite add up," he said, scrunching his eyes as he tried to focus on some of Chopper's smaller notes.

"The original didn't work," Chopper said quickly, thankful Franky wasn't asking questions. "If you can figure out why and amend it, I'd be so grateful!"  
And before Franky could reply, Chopper was already climbing the ladder to the deck once more. Chopper's next mission was to talk to Sanji. He ran to the kitchen, but before he got there Luffy dropped down in front of him. "Hey Chop-"  
"Not now Luffy I'm busy," Chopper said in a rush of air, dodging the rubber Captain as he darted into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him to indicate to Luffy not to follow. Sanji was already inside, amusing himself with a drink and a newspaper. "Chopper what are-"  
"I kept my promise and didn't tell anyone but in return you are going to have to let me monitor you and the parasite." Sanji's eyes narrowed at Chopper's choice of words but the reindeer ignored it, continuing to lay the terms of his bargain on the table. "If you're going to go through with this suicidal idea and you want to keep that thing then I am going to keep you alive as long as I can. And I don't care what you say but if I am given the opportunity of saving your life and saving the parasite's life then I will choose you over it. And we're telling the others. They've noticed already and I think that they deserve the right to know if you are abandoning us." Chopper panted, having said everything in one long breath. "I'm not abandoning-"  
"Yes or no," Chopper said firmly, not bothering to understand exactly why Sanji was leaving the crew for a baby that wasn't even his and was possibly killing him and according to Robin and her book, was going to destroy the world and start a war…  
"Fine. But _I_ will tell the crew. So will you just not say anything to them until I decide that I'm ready?" Chopper hesitated for a moment before realising this was probably the best he was going to get. He folded his arms. "But you will tell them?"  
"Of course."  
"Fine."

Chopper nodded quickly before turning to leave the kitchen, through the infirmary door. He paused at the doorway, his 'doctor-ness' seeping out just a little.  
"Just don't push yourself Sanji."

* * *

_So Sanji thinks its a child but it's C.A.I.N.E's creation. Is it even human? _

_The crew is starting to notice that something isn't quite right. _

_Soon enough, things are going to take a turn for the worst... _


	7. Masks

_Hey Guys_

_So this is really short, I apologise, but I just couldn't get enough out in Luffy's opinion :/_

_Enjoy it anyway._

* * *

_Updated Chapter Seven: Bugs Fixed. Spell Checks Completed. Multiple Migraines Accquired. _

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me **

** Chapter Seven: Masks**

**Luffy**

There must've been a reason why Chopper lied to the crew. The fact that the little reindeer was lying was surprising in itself, as the young doctor rarely kept things from the others, even other people's secrets. Usually he tried to hide it, but the poor reindeer just couldn't keep secrets. He would always blurt something out eventually, apologising for breaking his promise, but saying that he didn't want everyone to have secrets from one another. Maybe it was his way of strengthening his bonds of Nakama.

That's why.  
Chopper.  
Doesn't.  
Lie.

So the fact that he was covering something up, and for Sanji's sake, it seemed that whatever was wrong with the cook was undoubtedly serious.  
Luffy had accepted Choppers answer to just blow over it only because it probably meant that he nor Sanji weren't ready to talk about it, whatever _it _was. Then again it also probably meant that whatever secret the two of them shared wasn't _that_ serious. Chopper was pretty good at saying things if it meant that his nakama were in trouble.  
Especially if it meant that his nakama were in trouble.

So Luffy had nothing to worry about. He trusted his crew. So why should he question them?  
But it wasn't like Luffy wasn't worried about the Cook, even if Chopper said not to. The man didn't look like he normally did; his usually bright skin tinted grey on his cheeks and darker under his eyes from where he was still struggling to sleep...  
Luffy knew Sanji was still having nightmares, although the blonde had recently been able to hide it from the others more easily. And it wasn't like he didn't know Sanji had been sick in the night. The man fleeing from the crew's quarters was clue enough, if not to add to the noise and commotion from the others who dealt with it. The others in the men's cabin had woken but Luffy told them to pretend nothing had happened. Maybe Nami and Robin had also awoken, but they too, ignore the evening's events as Luffy wished.  
After all Sanji still had his pride, and even though he didn't show it, Sanji hated it when everyone else worried about him. It hurt him more to be pitied. That's why he wasn't talking about it, putting on a brave face, standing taller for the sake of being trusted. Not to be looked down upon….

Sanji was trying to overcome everything, shouldering it all and pushing through. But sometimes he just needed to run away.  
Like when the crew fled from the island because of the marines. Luffy had seen Sanji frantic and scared, trying to find everyone, desperate to leave before the enemy found them. Fearful of being caught again. Caught and tortured. Of the crew being caught and tortured. He still feared it.

Luffy could tell, from the less energetic performance he would put on. The dropping shoulders when he thought he was alone. The dejected look he would give his cigarettes, knowing that they weren't enough to ease his pain. And the knife. The knife that lay poised, just over his stomach, ready to be stabbed downwards into his body. His brow furrowed, his mind set. His will weak. He hadn't done it.  
And Luffy, who had been watching from the porthole, hadn't had to intervene. He was glad. But worried. The Strawhat didn't like seeing his Cook so broken and defeated. Panicked and terrified… and he wasn't keen on seeing it ever again...

Luffy sat on the Thousand Sunny's figure head, resting against the painted wood, his hat slanted down just over his eyes as he would when he felt like taking a nap. Instead, it was just to hide his face from the other crew. He didn't want to show what he was thinking about. Besides, the sun was bright and it was hurting his eyes.  
_Yeah, he'd use that excuse… _

The boys' mind flitted back to the Cook. It wasn't like he meant to.  
He was just worried.

But what could Luffy do? Force Sanji to stop cooking. Use his Captain status to order Sanji to relax?

_No. _

That would just show Sanji that Luffy had noticed something was wrong, and the man was trying so hard to hide it. And it wasn't like Luffy wanted to stop Sanji cooking. For starters that was the man's skill and something he enjoyed, something that kept him focused. It was easy to see that he took pride in everything he cooked or prepared for the crew and anyone who he offered food.  
If the Captain took that away, then Sanji might even give up on healing himself.

Luffy crossed his arms and stared out at the sea. He could feel himself getting edgy. Sanji and Chopper were weighing a lot on his mind. He needed to distract himself. He needed to do something else to get his mind off of the Cook and the Doctor…

Luffy would give them both space. He would leave Chopper to focus on helping Sanji, and he wouldn't pester the man so much like he usually did when the Captain wanted food or snacks….  
Snacks like honey roasted meat…

Or meat in barbeque sauce…  
or meat right off the bone…  
nice and hot…. fresh out the oven…. mmm…

meat….  
Luffy's stomach began to rumble loudly, asking for food– No! He had just decided that he wouldn't pester Sanji anymore so why was he so hungry now! He couldn't.

_But Luffy was hungry!_

But he didn't want to stress Sanji out anymore….

_But Luffy was hungry_!

The boy jumped up off of his favourite seat, straightening his hat as he launched himself back to the front deck. He definitely needed to distract himself. But how? Luffy wasn't really imaginative when it came to stuff like that and he couldn't exactly go off and explore an island because there wasn't one insight.

_What to do?_

That's it! He could go ask Nami how long it would take to get to the next island!

The Captain hopped off of the figure head and ran towards the library. Nami should be in there doing her maps like she did when the crew got the time to spare. Well, that's what she said that she wanted to do today. Sure enough Nami was lent over her desk, neck deep in books and map sketches. More were piled around her, not carelessly strewn but neatly stacked in an organised fashion.  
Nami knew where everything was in the room, working diligently, not aware of the ball of energy that had just rolled into her study.

"Nami, Nami!" Luffy ran over, forgetting that Nami made it obviously clear she needed to concentrate when drawing her map. He was stopped by one of her hands, the other expertly grabbing her bottle of ink to stop it from spilling over the current project she was working on.  
"Not now Luffy," the red haired girl said, not tearing her eyes off of her drawing. "I'm busy. You know I don't like to be disturbed when I'm working–"  
"But I want to know where the next island is," Luffy whined, trying to get Nami's attention still, making a conscious effort not to jump around too much in case her ink _did _spill.

He was looking for a distraction.  
Not a beating.

"It'll be a few days," Nami said without lifting her head to look at the Captain. She didn't even turn to the log pose, or even glance out of the window. "Judging by the currents and the direction the log pose is pointing, it will be three days at the earliest."

Luffy pouted. "But I want adventure now," he continued to whine, manoeuvring around Nami's hand, dropping his head onto her desk. He tried the best puppy dog eyes he could muster; usually reserved for asking Sanji for food.  
But Nami simply lifted a fist and dropped it onto Luffy's face, rubbing her knuckles into the more tender areas.

"Don't drawl on my map."

She pushed the boy away, grabbing another book for reference, mumbling to herself as she did.  
Completely oblivious to the Captain once again, who smiled to himself. He was glad. Nami didn't seem too concerned for the Cook. She must've realised what Luffy had; that it couldn't be serious if Chopper hadn't said anything to the rest of them. She must've noticed that Chopper wasn't telling the truth, but maybe she had put it down to something else.  
Like lack of sleep and the sickness. Maybe it really was something bad he ate. Luffy laughed quietly to himself. Yeah right, Sanji would know if something would make him sick or not.  
And Luffy wasn't stupid enough to believe that he could fool himself thinking that.

The Captain jumped towards the door. "Thanks Nami," he sang as he ran out of the room.

_Who could distract him now? _Just then, he saw Chopper, coming out from below deck. He jumped down to talk to him. "Hey Chop-"  
"Not now Luffy I'm busy," the little Doctor said quickly, rushing past and into the kitchen. He slammed the door shut, hesitating for a moment to make sure the Captain wasn't following. It only served to prove that he was hiding something. But Luffy already knew that…

The raven-haired boy smiled to himself. He should've known better than to try and distract himself with Chopper. That wasn't doing anything to help Sanji, as the Doctor was the one helping him. Oh well. That just meant he had to go find someone else. He could always go see where Chopper had been. Which was exactly what he did, going below deck to Usopp and Franky's workshops.  
They were both in there; Franky was reading some paper quite intently, Usopp busy himself. He had his googles pulled down and sparks were flying everywhere as he used something noisy to cut metal. It looked like both were focused and busy. Luffy didn't bother to pester them. They, like Nami were preoccupying themselves with something so that they wouldn't have to think or worry about a certain tall skinny Blonde.

Back out on deck, Luffy had nothing to do. Even as he lay, staring at the clouds, he couldn't think of what to do next. He can't make things like Franky or Usopp. He can't draw like Nami. He can't help Sanji like Chopper could, or cook like Sanji. Which reminded Luffy he hadn't spoken to all of the crew.

So instead of watching clouds turn into pork cutlets and meat kebabs, he jumped to his feet and took the long way to the sun deck where Robin was sat, chilling out on her sun chair, parasol up, sunglasses on. Brook was laid beside her, sunning himself with his own pairs of shades. He was asleep, unlike Robin. She seemed to be absorbed in a book, so much so that Luffy was able to casually walk up to her without her noticing.  
Or she did and she just didn't let on.

Which was of course the case.  
No one would be able to sneak up on Robin.

"Captain-san," Robin smiled, looking up at him and half closing the book. She moved her sunglasses to Luffy could look into her eyes.

"I'm bored," Luffy informed the older woman, knowing she would prefer it for him not to beat around the bush. Besides there wasn't really a reason to lie. "I'm trying to find something to keep me occupied so that I don't keep asking Sanji for food."

"Oh?" Robin smiled. "You've noticed then," she said, sitting up on her lounger.  
Luffy nodded. "But Sanji and Chopper haven't said anything so it can't be too serious." The woman just smiled. "Of course." Luffy smiled back, his expression faltering. "Nami noticed. She's in her room."  
"Working on her maps. She's researching the area for smooth currents and uninhabited islands we can stop and rest at."

Luffy nodded. "Usopp and Franky are in their workshop."  
"Making a machine that will help Chopper diagnose what's wrong with Sanji."  
"He doesn't know?"

Luffy was shocked to hear that. He thought Chopper always knew what was wrong with his patients. He was smart enough, so why was this time different?

"We don't know what the Marines did to him when he was captured," Robin reminded her Captain, somehow reading his mind like always. "And there are many new things on the Grand Line. We haven't discovered all of them and the same applies to Chopper's medicine just as much as it relates to my archaeological findings, Nami-san maps, Swordsman-san's skills, Sanji's cuisine, Franky's inventive abilities, Longnose-san's skills and Brook-san's music. Just as much as your dream to find the One Piece."

"You know, don't you," Luffy challenged. He didn't know why, but he understood this much.  
Robin smiled. "Yes. And Brook, to some extent," she said, glancing to him.

"Please don't pull me into your conversation, dear Robin-san," he said, no longer faking sleep. "I may know more than the others but I apologise Captain-san, I am not at liberty to tell you." Brook sat up, fixing Luffy with a serious expression. "If you want to know, you will have to ask Sanji himself." The Skeleton gave Robin a look, as if challenging her to tell Luffy something she didn't have the right to.  
"Brook-san is right," the Raven-haired woman said, smiling warmly. "If Sanji wants you to know, you will have to ask him yourself."

"But you know," Luffy pointed out to the pair of them. "I had my estimations," the woman answered smoothly. "Sanji told me only what he wanted to on his own," Brook said firmly, a little agitated from being accused of somehow cheating a system that no one else knew about.  
Not that there was one in the first place.

Luffy was just upset Sanji didn't trust him enough. "It don't think it's because he doesn't trust you," Robin said softly, somehow knowing just what the boy was thinking. "I just think he doesn't want you to worry." Luffy smiled, looking to the floor. He could accept that at least. "Okay," he said, leaving the two alone. He was once more on the deck.  
And there was only one person left to bother.

Zoro was sprawled out on the grass deck under the tree. He wasn't busy. Maybe the two could spar. Sanji and Zoro enjoyed fighting each other a lot so maybe it would be fun. And it would definitely distract the raven-haired boy.

Luffy grabbed hold of the mast and catapulted himself over to the man.

"ZORO!"

The swordsman barely opened one eye in time as the rubber captain barrelled into him. "What the hell do you think you're doing," the man yelled, holding Luffy in a head lock baring his teeth, showing false anger. "Ne, sorry," Luffy laughed, not sorry in the slightest. "I was bored."  
"Then go raid the fridge or something but leave me alone," the swordsman spat, taking up his spot by the tree again.

"I can't," Luffy said, his expression serious. "I am giving Sanji space." Zoro's expression darkened.  
"The Cook…" Luffy watched the swordsman sit up straight, his eyebrows creasing to a scowl. "There's something wrong. And I think it's serious," the man said quietly.

Luffy sat next to the swordsman. It felt as if the sky had darkened and the wind grew cold. "They would say something though-"  
"Cook wouldn't. He doesn't like people worrying about him."  
"Chopper would. He always-"  
"Unless Sanji begged him not to."

Luffy rested his back against the tree, staring up into the branches.  
"He's managing."  
"But for how long?"

* * *

_So Luffy isn't as dense as people seem to think._

_And it looks like Zoro is worried some... _


	8. Confessions

_HEYO!_

_It's another short one (sorry)_

* * *

_Updated Chapter Eight: God... So many mistakes!_

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me**

**Chapter Eight: Confessions**

**Zoro**

Zoro wandered to the kitchen, having heard Sanji's announcement that dinner was ready. It was later than usual, but not by long. Maybe ten minutes, quarter of an hour? No one seemed to notice too much. Of if they did they didn't let on at all. Zoro was the last to sit down but it didn't bother him as Luffy was preoccupied with his own mountain of food meaning his own plate was untouched. The meal had a fake feeling to it. Everyone was smiling and laughing like they usually did. But it seemed forced. It was clear that the crew knew Sanji was hiding something serious.  
That was obvious from earlier. Zoro had seen Luffy jumping all over the place, asking all the crew about what they thought what was going on. If Luffy had noticed, then everyone else had noticed….

After the meal everyone (but Luffy who was on watch) retreated to bed, leaving Zoro and Sanji to wash up before they too, descended to the men's sleeping quarters. It was actually meant to be Chopper's turn tonight but he was so tired he almost fell asleep in his ice cream.  
It was the Marimo who volunteered to take his place as Usopp carried him to bed. And so now, he was here, in the kitchen, stood in silence, waiting for the Cook to start spewing some random crap like he usually did. Probably to complain about his stench, his manners or his face. But the man kept uncharacteristically quiet, occasionally yawning as he passed plate after plate to be dried.

"You look like shit Cook."  
"And you look worse," came the mumbled reply.

Which didn't put Zoro at ease because he was expecting a more vigorous, heat-filled snappy comeback and a kick to the shins or something…

"You gonna tell me what's up?"  
_Act casual. Act casual. _

Sanji gave him a glare out the corner of his eye. "I'm not telling you shit."  
"So there _is something?" _This caused the Blonde to hesitate. "No, dumbass," he hissed, thrusting a cup into Zoro's empty hands. He hadn't been expecting that and almost dropped it. And….

There was no scolding. No "_if you break any you'll buy me a completely new set when we get to the next island," _or condescending stare that made the Marimo want to part the Cook's head from his body. He just had his hands in the lukewarm water, swirling it around as he pretended to wash another cup.

"Oi. Swirly."  
"What do you want," came another quiet mumble. Zoro felt himself glaring as he threw down the dishcloth, grabbing the man by the collar so he looked to the green-haired swordsman.

"You know exactly what I want dumb-blonde. Now spill."  
"I told you _moss-for-brains _, I have no clue what you're talking about." Sanji was starting to raise his voice. Zoro raised his own. "Well then why the hell are you walking around the ship acting like some sick bitch who looks like they're going to keel over any second," Zoro challenged. "You can try to hide it all you want but it's too obvious when you're not prancing around the kitchen like you usually do. You're slower than usual. Breakfast was late this morning and dinner is late. You forgot drinks at lunch time and you're not being overly doting on Robin or the sea witch."

Sanji remained silent, confirming everything the Marimo said.  
Ok so he hadn't reprimanded Zoro for insulting Nami… Another uncharacteristic phenomenon.

But the Marimo wasn't about to let that stop him. He pulled Sanji closer, fixing his eyes with the Blonde as he continued. "Chopper is holed up in the infirmary when _no one _seems to be ill. And it's not like he's making medicine or researching because he usual brings his things out onto the grass deck when its good weather or he takes it into the library because all his books are in there," Zoro said, voicing things he had thought about but didn't seem important. They were important.  
They were all connected to Sanji, for some reason.

"Now the only reason he would stay holed up in the infirmary on hot days is because he is hiding his research from us. _You _are the only one he lets into the infirmary. Even if anyone tries to talk to him, he'll come out." Sanji remained quiet. "Robin knows something is up. She kept an eye on you all through dinner and helped you when you were struggling. And instead of her archaeologist books, she's been reading medical books. Even if she is smart, she would never go for that stuff unless there was a reason. Unless it was to help you."

Zoro felt his voice calming as he remembered everything out of the ordinary, finally giving a reason for everything. "When was the last time Luffy asked for snacks? When was the last time he bugged you for food? He's noticed  
something is up and as not to put stress on you any further, he's keeping his appetite in check for your sake." "Brook's been helping Franky and Usopp on some machine that Chopper asked them to make. Franky's been part of the crew for months now and we haven't needed it until now all of a sudden, after _you _get experimented on at that Marine Base."

Sanji flinched at the last couple of words, but Zoro didn't notice.  
He didn't notice the man was shaking, nor the sheer panic he wore on his face. "Chopper actually lied for you. He _never _lies. But he did–"  
"I didn't realise everything was so obvious," Sanji said slowly, forcing a fake smile.

Zoro finally looked at him.  
And saw the fear. The worry and dread at how close Zoro was to figuring things out. He wasn't, but Sanji couldn't accept that. He feared what Zoro would say next. He feared the man would find out and throw him from the ship or worse, kill him for bearing such a monster within him.

"Fine," he said slowly. "I'll tell you. Luffy too. He's on watch… so give me a minute, and I'll come up. I'll make drinks and snacks or something. As thank you to Luffy for letting me relax these past few days."  
The Blonde pulled himself out of Zoro's grasp and continued to wash the dishes.

"Go on ahead. I'll be up in a sec."

* * *

Zoro pulled himself up from the trap door. Luffy was sat in the corner of the room, facing out the window with a soft expression. It was rare to see the Captain without his beaming smile, but it wasn't a bad thing when he wasn't totally goofy and idiotic. It just meant that he was seriously considering something important.

"Zoro what are you doing up?" he asked, spotting the man climb through the hole in the floor. The Swordsman grunted, not really sure if he should say that Sanji wanted to talk to them both. It seemed that when the man said it, he was a little nervous. Even though he had steeled himself to say it, and promise that he would finally reveal what was wrong with him.

"What were you thinking about?" Zoro sat himself on the sofa near to Luffy, his back to the window so he could watch the trap door. He'd give Sanji half an hour. If the man didn't show (because he had a feeling the man would back out)…  
Well Zoro would be pissed off to say the least. It wasn't that he was worried or anything, god forbid. But he wanted to know. Something _was _bothering the Cook and it was affecting him more than he wanted to admit…

"Not quite sure," the Captain said. "A lot of things really."  
Zoro nodded. Sometimes, occasionally, he had moments where his mind was so crowded he wasn't quite sure what he should think about… then he would usually go and train to clear his mind or to at least give him something to think about.

"Cook wants to talk to us."  
The swordsman felt Luffy's gaze turn to him. He wasn't looking at the Captain. More so the trapdoor that still remained closed, just waiting for the man to appear.

"Did he say what about?"  
"I think he wants to explain what is wrong with him. But I'm wondering if he'll chicken out. He seemed… strange… as if he didn't want to see either of us." The two men waited in silence, both eyes turned towards the trapdoor on the other side of the room.

10 minutes…  
40 minutes…

An hour…

Zoro stood up after waiting for two and a half hours. _What a piss take_. He had waited with Luffy all this time and the fucking bastard didn't show-

Slowly the trapdoor creaked slightly and a very scared looking man climbed into the room. Sanji eyes were red from crying. His skin looked strangely pale in the dim moonlight, making Zoro think Sanji looked like he was when he had first woken after being captured by the Marines.

Somehow, Sanji looked…

Zoro took in the sight before him. Sanji's clothes were dirty in places. His dress shirt was crumpled and he wasn't wearing shoes. _How? _

"You look like shit." So what, Zoro wasn't compassionate. But anyway being compassionate with Sanji was just weird. Besides, it would probably affect both men's pride if he did something as girly as that.  
Sanji stood up properly, his eyes dropped away.

"Say whatever you got to say because I'm tired and I want to go to bed," Zoro growled. He could feel his anger rising. But not at Sanji. He was irritated at him for sure, but it was more of the way he was acting. Weak and broken. Like he was retreating back into his shell again…

"I… That is… We…" Zoro felt his eyes narrow in anger. Sanji glanced up for a second, glancing to both the Captain and first mate. His eyes dropped quickly and he shuffled on the spot. Zoro half turned his head.  
Luffy's eyes were narrowed too, although not in anger like the swordsman. He looked more confused and… hesitant.

"Sanji…" The Captain's voice was serious. "What is it?" Cook shuffled on his feet, resting both hands on his stomach, staring at it as he had done earlier.

Zoro watched him think. The man seriously seemed to be struggling to speak…  
Luffy stood up, coming to stand next to Zoro in the middle of the room. He put his hands in his pockets and simply waited for Sanji to continue. Zoro waited too. At least now he knew the stupid love-cook was actually trying to tell them something. But it was irritating the fact that he seemed to be beating around the bush.

Sanji took a deep breath and stared Luffy in the eye.

"I want to leave the crew."

Okay. Whatever Zoro had been expecting, it had not been that. Luffy hadn't either. "Wait, what?"  
Zoro took a more, subtle, approach.

"What the fuck are you thinking cook?" he shouted, his hands balled into fists, ready to close the distance and pummel the living daylights out of the shit head.

"What the…? Why…? … WHAT?"

Sanji took half a step back from the man's outburst. Zoro felt angry. Why did Sanji want to leave the crew? Was this still about feeling weak because of the marines? Zoro wasn't just angry. He felt hurt, betrayed… as if Sanji was abandoning his family with no reason…  
"What is this about?" Luffy asked after calming himself from the initial shock that his cook wanted to leave the crew. Not sail with them anymore…

It was something none of the men wanted to think about. "Sanji… What is happening?" Zoro glanced at the younger boy. That's right, there must've been a reason why Sanji was leaving. The blonde squirmed again, his hand still on his stomach. He looked down at it quickly, the other hand reaching up to his face to wipe away-

Zoro couldn't help but take a step back when he realised the man was crying.

The cook… was crying.

Sanji… was crying!

What the hell was going on here?

Sanji raised his head, two streams of tears running down his face.

_"I'm pregnant."_

* * *

_The cook was pregnant_.

The cook, _a man_, was pregnant.

The cook, _a man who couldn't actually get pregnant_, was pregnant.

Zoro stared at the night sky. He was back on the grass deck, weights in each hand as he hesitated between training. He hadn't bothered to go to bed. He couldn't, knowing Sanji was in there. He wouldn't be able to calm down. He wouldn't be able to sleep. So he was training.  
One arm at a time. Zoro needed to calm himself. Calm his mind and think through everything slowly. Like Robin, take a step back and observe.

It made sense now. The way Sanji was acting. The Cook had explained to Luffy and himself that he somehow was implanted with something back on the Marine Island. They used him in experiment to breed stronger soldiers.  
Luffy had made some smart comment about Sanji not being a woman, which made the Blonde falter.

"_So why you?" _Zoro had asked after standing like a guppy for what felt like hours. He didn't mean to growl or act cold, but for some reason he had his guard up. Like Sanji suddenly posed a threat. Or the monster inside him….

"_They needed someone strong. Because the children killed everyone," _Sanji said, placing a hand on his stomach.  
"_All the children killed their host parents, both male and female. Devil fruit kills them. And Usopp is too weak. So they chose me," he said softly, waiting for the eruption... _

_"WHAT!" _

Zoro had flipped.  
He had stood, drawn his sword. Knocked Sanji off his feet and his blade pressed against the man's stomach, his arm pinning Sanji's hands above his head.

"_So you'll die if you try and keep it," _he had shouted, unable to control himself. _"Why the hell haven't you killed it sooner? Why the hell are you letting it live if its killing you!"  
"It's a baby,_" Sanji had cried, his hands on Zoro's own, ready to push away the sword should Zoro try and kill the thing that resided within his body.

_"It's killing you_," Zoro roared, as if that was all that mattered. Which it did.  
"_You dying is not worth this," _he had shouted, ready to lunge his sword into the Blonde's abdomen and kill that parasite that was going to kill him.

"_Zoro stop!"_ Sanji cried, realising the change in Zoro's focused look. He tried to wrestle himself free, freezing when he felt the pressure of the sword on his stomach.  
"_ZORO NO!" _

_"ZORO STOP!"  
_Luffy joined in too, grappling Zoro, his arms twisting around the man's, rendering him immobile.

"_Get off of Sanji. Captain's orders!" _

_"I'll kill it first," _the swordsman shouted, not hearing Luffy as he lost himself to blind anger_. _

_"ZORO!" _

_Luffy had forced the man _from his training room, unable to look at Sanji anymore. He was sacrificing his life for what? A monster that some wacked out mad scientist had forced inside him whilst they tortured him. But Sanji was still going to carry and birth this… _thing. _  
He had a child in his stomach, where he wasn't meant to have one; a child which was going to kill him. But he didn't care and planned to carry it until it was come out of his stomach. But how could Sanji give birth to it? He was pretty sure that Sanji still had all of his male parts and no female things so….

Zoro came up blank. This really wasn't making much sense to him. Not that everything made much sense to him but this was… this….  
Well. If Zoro actually thought about it, he really shouldn't be that surprised. It _was _the Grand Line after all. But that excuse couldn't work for everything. Which got Zoro angry again…..  
One thousand press-ups later and he lay on his stomach, inhaling the scent of grass and morning dew as Sunrise began. And he was no closer to solving this puzzle–

"Morning."

Zoro's morning thoughts were interrupted by a tired-looking blonde with a cup in one hand and a plate in the other. Zoro glared at him. He looked just as bad as usual, with even puffier eyes from where he had spent the entire night crying. He flinched away at Zoro's show of anger, flashing him the plate and cup as a peace offering.  
"You really don't need to do unnecessary stuff like that," Zoro grunted, putting his weights down to take the drink of hot chocolate from the Cook, frowning when the man pulled away quickly once sure the Marimo had hold of the cup. "You should be resting, saving your energy for cooking breakfast later," he said, his voice gruff.  
Sanji frowned slightly, his bottom lip quivering. _Don't start fucking crying, _Zoro thought hoping Sanji wasn't going to turn girly from having a baby inside him.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak-"  
"I didn't say that. I was telling you to take it easy. Remember, you're looking after two people now." Zoro downed the scalding drink, not quite sure what he was saying, regretting that monster as another human. He was sure he was meant to be angry at Sanji.  
But why?

The Marimo pretended not to notice Sani's blush as the man took the empty mug back, scurrying across the deck to the kitchen, leaving Zoro with a pastry and cream.

"Look like's he's scared of you," came a voice from somewhere.  
Zoro looked about but couldn't see where Robin was. "I'm still in bed," she informed him, one of her arms waving to the mast where extra eyes, mouth and ears had grown. "You look weird without a nose," he told her, irritated that she was spying.  
Robin raised an eyebrow, but grew a nose for Zoro's sake. "What do you want?" Zoro growled politely, (or as politely as he could) munching on his breakfast.

"Sanji told you about his child."  
"He already told you."  
"I figured it out for myself," Robin said with a smile stealing a bit of Zoro's pastry with an arm.

"And you listened to what he said earlier then."  
"I didn't mean to," she said, her voice turning serious. "You were shouting. It woke me." Zoro looked to the floor, finishing the last of his snack. "I apologise. Sanji shocked me that's all."

"I was shocked too."  
"What do you mean?" Zoro looked up. Robin had pity in her eyes. He could see, that but it still made him annoyed for not being able to see her whole face.

"That he wanted to leave the crew." Zoro nodded.  
"Made me angry," he growled.

"But Luffy persuaded him to stay," Robin said, having listened more to the conversation after Zoro ran. The Marimo sat and listened as Robin explained that Sanji was staying. He hadn't decided to leave or not after the child's birth, but Luffy wanted Chopper to help with the pregnancy. She explained that they would stay on the next island because there would be a constant food source and they would have more shelter from storms.  
Not only that if the next island was inhabited, there may even be a hospital that Chopper could get advanced medical supplies from.

The two talked for a while longer, until the other began to stir. Robin left Zoro so she could get ready, leaving him to lift weights again. He wasn't really counting.

_Sanji… pregnant._

No matter how much Zoro thought about it the idea of him being with a child was… weird.  
And what about his fighting? He wouldn't be able to anymore or it would mean strain on the baby. So Zoro had another person to protect. And he didn't have Sanji to watch his back if they got into a fight. But it also meant that he'd have to keep the fight away from Sanji. There was no way the man wouldn't get involved. Zoro also had to keep this all a secret from the others, (besides Robin and Chopper).  
Other than that, it seemed the "Baby Nakama", as Luffy called it, was accepted.

Apparantly Sanji had cried at that little comment. And that was another thing that had freaked Zoro a lot, just as much as the other stuff. Sanji was actually crying and being emotional and shit.  
And something told him that Sanji's emotional mood swings were only going to get worse.

* * *

_Zoro couldn't possibly be warming to Sanji. Could he...?_


	9. Paternity

_Well, in this one, I just decided to f**k about. This dream is f**king crazy! I want to see if anyone can actually figure out what's going on. But just a heads up, not all of it is true, which you'll realise pretty soon and also, it jumps back and forth because, you know, dreams can be confusing and all that. _

_For now though, you'll just have to figure it our yourselves... _**:3**

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me**

**Chapter Nine: Paternity**

**Sanji**

The darkness crept around him once more. The cold chilling darkness of the windowless room where he had spent forever and eternity.

Sanji was scared. All he could see was the darkness, the emptiness that surrounded him.

"_Don't stop fighting. Luffy and the others will come for us. Don't stop fighting until they do."_

He could feel the cold freezing him, trapping him in his nightmare. But knowing it was a nightmare didn't make it any less scary. He could feel the pain as well.

_"Hungry."_

Phantom pains of broken bones.

"_So hungry."_

A tortured body discarded in the cell, alongside another. less beaten. Less bruised.  
His head aching, his legs painful. The disjointed feeling of broken legs. "_Come on Sanji. You have to get up!"  
_The sickening sound of bone grinding bone as he tried to move them, to pull himself up.  
But Sanji hadn't moved. The weight in his body was too much. He couldn't move. He couldn't catch his breath.  
He couldn't _breathe!_

Sanji gasped for air but the suffocation refused him oxygen. Like he was underwater, being dragged down to the depths of a bottomless pit. He could feel himself falling, watching bubbles ripple past him and above to shimmering light beyond the veil of the surface of the sea. _Sea… He was drowning. _  
And there, above, desperately clawing his way through the wall of water that stood between the; a figure reaching out. One arm trailing behind him, the misting trail of fresh blood seeping through the bullet tear, staining the ocean a dark, sickly red.

It clung to Sanji's nose. To his nose and eyes that forced him to want to close them. They were stinging, but he didn't turn away as Zoro kicked, furiously trying to close the distance. "_Sanji!" _Zoro's voice was tight with fear. He thrust his hand forward, still clenching his sword, stained with blood from his recent battle with the Marines that remained on the cliff face. Those that wanted Sanji back.  
To hurt. To poke and prod. Treat him like he was some animal they could abuse for whatever dark fantasy entertained them.

"SANJI!"  
The pair continued to fall.

Sanji felt his own arm reach up, trying to reach Zoro's. His back hit the ground. It was cold and suffocating, as the ground began to swallow him.  
Zoro followed, his own hand reaching upwards, still crying out for his Nakama as the sea surrounded them. The water forced its way into Sanji's body, freezing him from the inside. Ice in his blood. In his bones.  
The pressure in his body grew again. He tried to scream in pain but the water stopped him. It muffled his cries, threatening to drag him down, down to the bottom, to the deep, the dark of the sea.  
And there was the Marimo. His hands grabbing Sanji's. He had finally reached him. They held each other tight; a light in this world of darkness where only the chill was felt upon their skin. And the pressure of the tide that dragged them down. Anchors on their feet. They could not reach the surface.

It was all they all they could do to hold onto another.

And there was Luffy.  
Shouting, crying, hitting any Marine that came close to him as he stood in the centre of the courtyard, running towards the Marine base where Sanji waited, clinging onto Zoro, who stood with him, helping him stand because he couldn't, because his legs were broken….

Usopp was stood before them, standing as a shield between Sanji and the executioners that wanted him back. His sniper lay tight in his grip, releasing bullet after bullet. Each lodged into the skull of an enemy, falling under Usopp's reign or terror. Anger boiled within him. Within them all as the crew ran forward.  
They were coming.

Sanji could see them all fighting, all calling out for their Nakama.

But he couldn't hold on. Sanji could feel the heaviness returning. He was struggling to stay conscious. Fighting the cold that was biting his fingers, his toes. The pain in his legs was making him want to vomit although he had nothing left to expel from his body.  
Gently, his hands soft like velvet, Zoro cradled Sanji closer hugging him tight. Secure. "_Sanji. Wake up," _he whispered in a gruff, teary voice. "_I won't let them hurt you ever again. So please wake up! C'mon, stand up."  
__"He can't,_ _his legs are broken,"_ came a familiar voice. Just as strained. Just as emotional. Sogeking appeared, scrambling through the hole of the prison wall. He helped Usopp to stand, before pulling Luffy from a pile of rubble near the back wall, near the locked door that led down to the torture pit…

But they leapt from that cell, falling to the stone paved escape route that lay below.

More running.  
More cold.  
More pain.

Sanji could feel it, but it was comforting now. As if little pains to remind him he was alive and with his Nakama. Of course he was. This was just a nightmare.  
Any minute now, he would wake and they would be reunited once more. He would forget this had happened and they would continue on around the Grand Line…

And there it was. Below, with Sunny floating on her shining waves that crashed against the rock face far below.  
Zoro took a half step backwards, his feet dangerously teetering on the edge of crumbling stone that dropped and rolled to where Sunny waited for the Swordsman to jump and meet her. Everyone else was with her, calling for Zoro to jump too. To bring Sanji home so that they were all reunited again.  
Sanji wanted Zoro to jump as well. He wanted them to go to where Sunny was waiting. But the Marines wouldn't let them.

Swords and guns.  
Battle cries and alarms ringing.

_"You can't have him!"_ Zoro shouted, pulling the blade back, readying himself. _"I won't let you!"_

Gun shots fired.  
Swords slashed and dodged.

And Sanji falling to the floor.  
Watching Zoro reach out for him as he stumbled, losing his grip, tumbling down to the crashing waves where Sunny was waiting.

Sanji wanted to go with him. To Sunny and the Strawhats.  
To Luffy, who was shouting, crying and screaming. Attacking any Marine that tried to get close to Sunny.  
To Nami who was at the helm, attacking her own enemies that dared take her family from her.  
Chopper, with Usopp and Sogeking; smiles on their faces  
Robin and Franky and Brook, calling for Sanji to jump.

Zoro in the water, with arms open wide.

"_I'm coming," _Sanji said, readying himself to dive.

The bullet shot past. Sanji felt the metal skim his skin, the burn of the friction. The drops of blood that dropped down to the brittle, bone-white snow at his feet.

_Snow.  
No wonder he was cold._

"_Hurry_," someone whispered. "_Hurry. Escape to the Sunny!"  
_That's right. Sanji had to go. He had to jump. He had to…

But his feet were stuck. The man looked down. The snow, once glittering upon the cliff face was no more. Instead it was a sickly dark sludge. Tar that stuck to his legs like a gluttonous monster. Dark purple sludge that clung to Sanji's body, staining him. Dirtying him.

_"He's rejecting it sir," _Sanji heard a man say, but he couldn't see him. "_Again," _came the reply. Cold and cruel, like Kaine always was.  
The world shifted. Tilted to the right, Sanji felt his back on the floor.  
No, the wall, looking down on the dark room, strangers fluttering around him like bugs. They scurried like rats, always looking over their shoulder, towards the shadows, like something dark prowled in its depths.

_"But sir," _one said, flinching as he spoke, only to be interrupted by the cold cruel voice of the shadows.  
"_What did I say?" _he snapped, growling, his words like steel cutting ice. "_I said again. He hasn't reached his limits yet."  
"Yes sir." _Sanji shuddered. He felt his body brace.

"… _hungry_."

Waiting, just waiting for the pain to come.  
And it came.

Forced down his throat that made him gag and thrash because he couldn't _breathe. _The sludge got into his body, into his lungs. And out again as Sanji forced it from his body.  
Casting it out, across the stone floor. A stone's throw from the man that loomed from the shadows, smiling as Sanji cried "_no more… No more… Please."_

_"… Please… just let it end…"_

He felt himself tense, his eyes opening to the darkness. And silence.  
A deafening silence. Heavy. An emptiness. Fear haunted the man. And he couldn't breathe again.

Sludge, poured down his throat, hands closing his mouth grabbing his neck, twisting, tightening, forcing him to keep it down. And it did.  
It stayed within him this time. Dirt and grime that swirled in his body, seeping into his blood stream, finding the space where it could expand like a balloon.

"_Give him the supersede."  
"Sir?"  
"Do it soldier," _came the beast's roar. More hands, restricting, and pain in his neck and body. Sanji watched in horror as needles stabbed into his skin. They gave him shining liquid. Lavender and pink and blue.

And red. Dark crimson red blood was pulled back into the needle chambers.  
"_Give them to the scientists. They'll learn all they can."_

And silence returned. For what felt like forever and not at all. And there he was. _"I like this one. He shows promise." _The man's voice sent shivers up his spine. Fear caught him again, but Sanji couldn't understand why.  
He was safe. This was a nightmare. _He couldn't hurt him anymore._

"_Stop. Before you break him."_

Another voice.  
A different voice.  
It saved Sanji. He felt relief, but there was no need for it.

"_Send him back to the cell. We can't do anything with him if he dies." _There was heat on Sanji's arms. A harsh heat, and pressure as if invisible hands were grabbing at him, pulling him. But Sanji didn't move. He was still in the darkness. Still stuck there where no one could reach him.

And everything shifted again. He could hear someone crying his name, over and over. And the Commander's voice. "_He's wonderful, isn't he," _the commander crooned. Sanji could almost see his twisted smile. _"I like this one. He shows  
promise."  
"Promise for what?" _the familiar voice shouted, his words trembling but brave all the same to defy Kaine who was not to be trifled with. Stupid or brave. But a comfort to Sanji who felt the panic envelop him as the Commander began to laugh. _"Experiments of course_. _Why else would I need prisoners like you?"  
__"What have you done to him?" _Usopp shouted again. Usopp was here, with Sanji in the darkness. _"Nothing much," _the man had laughed, causing Sanji to involuntary flinch. He wanted to pull away, to get away from the darkness but his hands refused to move, his body pinned here.

"NO!" Sanji opened his eyes, suddenly sat upright in his bunk where he had forced himself to retreat from the nightmare.  
The darkness was gone. Replaced by a warmth. The Sunny, it was her warmth. She was calling to him. It was her that saved him from the darkness and had waited for him. It was night time, the peaceful moon above calling lullabies from the sea that rocked the ship gently.  
Sanji felt himself smiling. He was home.  
_Home._

Everything was as it was. The bunks peaceful, the fish in the aquarium lazily floating, Chopper's infirmary neat and tidy. The flags flying, the sails high with the wind that carried them over the calm waters.  
Everything was as it always was.

But… _quiet_.

The galley light was on. The crew must be waiting for him there.  
Sanji couldn't' slow his steps as he raced to the door, forcing it open, jumping inside….

It was empty. There was no one there…  
The warmth evaporated and Sanji was left alone again. He wanted to wake up. He didn't like this nightmare. He wanted to wake up…

_"You can't do anything," _growled a voice, anger rising as it slowly gained volume. _"You just stood there and let them take you. You didn't fight hard enough. You shouldn't have handed yourself over so easily." _Sanji turned to look but couldn't find who was speaking. "I didn't hand myself over," he said, twisting around, searching. "The Marines would've–" _"  
Would've killed you and Usopp if Luffy and Zoro hadn't come!"_ the voice screamed, shaking the Sunny. The lights flickered and thunder rumbled, like the voice was calling down a storm.

_"You would've both died if it was left to you–"_  
"But Zoro–"  
_"If he never came you would be dead! You're useless!" _The voice shouted. Waves rose and fell, Sunny lurching with them.

Sanji lost his balance, feeling himself stumble for the table to keep himself upright. _"They can't trust you anymore. No one can trust you anymore! You'll just get them all killed."  
_"That's not true," Sanji screamed back, holding onto the table as Sunny dived again. He watched in horror as the doors of his cupboards swung open. Plates, cups glasses fell in the swell, smashing on the floor.  
"No," Sanji whispered in horror.

_"You're not like Zoro or Luffy. You're too weak to protect yourself, let alone anyone else_," the voice laughed as Sanji's grip loosened and he was thrown across the room, the glass and smashed porcelain breaking his fall. He felt the shards stab into his body, prickling his skin.

"_HOW CAN THEY TRUST YOU_?" The voice yelled, as a cup was hurtled towards where Sanji lay.  
"_HOW COULD YOU FACE EVERYONE NOW_?" More cups and plates flew at him, smashing on impact. Glasses, beakers. Diamonds of glass exploded on Sanji's skin, leaving scratch like patterns over his cheeks and arms.

_"You can't just ignore what happened!"_ The voice continued to shout, getting louder and louder as the storm thrashed Sunny mercilessly. _"If you screw up again, someone will get killed and it will be your fault!" You couldn't protect Usopp! You forced Zoro to sacrifice himself for you! Now, all you can do is cook and you can't fucking do that right!"_ Sanji moved his hand just in time before his cooking knife impaled his hand. Instead it impaled the floorboard, sticking upright, swaying in the unsteadiness as Sunny battled the storm that threatened to sink her. _"Are you that much of a nuisance that you can't be trusted to do your fucking job, by your fucking self!"_  
Saucepans fell to the floor, banging and clanging. Cups joined them, as well as the rest of Sanji's favourite wine glasses. The knives, forks and spoons clattered from their place in the draw, falling to the floor, sliding all over the place.

_"If you can't even do that…"_ the voice shouted, getting louder and louder, _"…then what fucking point…"_ it hollered, the noise causing Sanji to cover his ears, _"…is there…"_ as the voice reached a crescendo, to the symphony of lightening, thunder and rolling winds _"…for you even being aboard this FUCKING SHIP!"_

And it was over.  
The storm was gone. Sunny's motions returned to peaceful rocking as the moon called more lullabies to soothe the pain that Sanji felt.

_"FIGHT BACK!" _Sanji raised his head, hearing Zoro's voice. _He wasn't alone.  
__"FIGHT BACK!" _Sanji couldn't. He was tired. He wanted to give up.  
_"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"_

Zoro wouldn't accept it, but Sanji had no more energy to fight. "_Fight back you bastard_," Zoro growled, his eyes tearing, as he stood before him, his fists clenched, ready to hit the Blonde to make him see reason.

"_I'm tired," _the voice said.

And only then, did Sanji realise it was his own voice.

"_You're giving up then."  
"Maybe."_

Zoro stared at Sanji. Tears in his eyes, grief as he turned, his fists released as if he had given up. _He never gives up.  
_The man's shoulder sagged as he walked away. "_You're not my Sanji anymore."_

_"You've hurt him,"_ came a voice from the corner.  
Sanji looked up form where he lay, broken on the floor, to see Brook, quietly sipping tea as if he observed all of this from a far. "_I've hurt everyone," _Sanji said sadly, lifting himself up. He didn't want Brook to see him like this. Quietly, he pulled the shards of china and glass from his skin, making a point not to look at the skeleton. "_Elderflower or Ginseng?" _the musician asked, pushing a cup of tea towards Sanji. The cook hesitated before joining Brook at the table.  
"Elderflower." Brook poured him a cup and the man took it, cradling it close to his chest.

_"This is a new nightmare," _Brook observed, watching as the kitchen rebuilt itself. The cutlery laid itself back in the draw, the crockery shards returning to their original pieces, slipping back into the cupboard. Even Sanji's crystal glasses were perfect before they returned to their place in the kitchen cupboards. "It feels too real," the Blonde whispered, letting his head rest against the table.  
"_I never said it wasn't," _Brook replied, sipping at his own cup.

"Is all of it real?"  
_"Real enough for you,"_ the skeleton replied.

Sanji wasn't sure what to expect of the answer, but then again, this wasn't the real Brook so, technically, Sanji was answering his own question.

"I don't want it to be real," Sanji whispered.  
_"Then it's not," _Brook answered sipping his already empty tea cup.  
"You're not helping," Sanji grumbled sleepily. "It's already happened so it has to be real."

Brook didn't reply. He continued to sip out of his empty cup, as if giving himself something to do. Sanji watched him for a moment before his eyes grew heavy. Heavy and heavier until he fell asleep. Not a peaceful sleep, ready to rise at dawn.  
Instead, haunted by more nightmares.

Confusing things that Sanji wasn't sure if they were real or not anymore. He knew parts of them must be, but all of it? Once again, Sanji was back _there. _In that dark room with no light. No windows, nor doors. Just the sounds of dripping blood and rattling chains and the endless echo of footsteps as _he _approached. _He, _who was smiling, with malice on his lips and blood on his face. Sanji's blood. Spat in rage, in the mere moments he had sanity.  
"_Now, now,"_ _he _tutted. "_I told you not to make me angry. Hurting you is a part of the experiments, and there's nothing you can do to avoid that," he _said with a smile, "_but to think you would aggravate me enough for me to hurt you even more." _And the darkness was filled with screams. Sanji's screams.  
"_I would stop for now Sir. Before you go too far. We don't want to break him." _The devil fruit user that Zoro had slain. Tehran.

"_I like this one." _Repeated phrases that echoed over and over.

_"Send him back."  
__"You've hurt him."_

_"FIGHT BACK."_

_"You're giving up then?"_

_"STOP THIS!"  
"Maybe."_

Everything was confusing him. He could feel something against him. Pressure on his back, but not enough to be pushing him away. Pulled? Restrained?

"_Stop. Before you break him."_

_"I don't even think the thing is a parasite so what's the point in killing it when-"_

_"What do you mean you don't think? How can you not see it's killing you."  
__"FIGHT BACK."_

"_Send him back to the cell. We can't do anything with him if he dies."_

_"Maybe."  
"You're killing him!"_

_"I want to leave the crew."_

_"Then he simply wasn't as strong as we thought."_

Sanji listened to the voices echoing in the darkness, trying to make sense of them. "Do you know what they're saying?" he asked the darkness. As if someone should've been there.  
"No. Only you do." There _was _someone there. Someone hidden in the darkness, that Sanji couldn't see.

"Now think Sanji. Stop, think and try to make sense of everything."

_"How can I be expected to show results if all I get is dead bodies."  
_"_He's not dead."  
_"_He might as well be Tehran! He's a stone's throw away from death." _There was that man's name again. But he was already dead, so Sanji didn't need to worry. He was just trying to figure out what was happening.  
Or what had already happened?

_"I know Kaine needs strong people to support the supersede, but if you push them too far when we do give him the supersede, the thing will kill him."  
"He already has it."  
"And he's still alive? But how? The supersede eats away–"  
"The supersede is what is keeping him alive."_

Darkness. Darker than before.  
Sanji could see the night around him. Was it already the second night? When was Luffy and the others coming for him?

_"Kaine! What is the meaning of this? You've already–"  
"You mean the supersede?"  
"Of course, the supersede. Do you know how stupid–"  
_

_"He's alive, is he not."_

_"W-well, yes–"  
"Then I see no problem."_

Sanji could hear them talking, but it made no sense. He was trying not to listen. He was trying to…do…  
There was something he had to do. _But what?_

"_They've broken into the base," _Tehran shouted. He sounded panicked as he burst into the room, through a door Sanji didn't know that was there. An exit. An escape. _Wait. Wasn't Tehran already here?_

"_They're coming for their crewmates."  
"It's okay," he _answered. _"They won't be able to get past the defences. Continue with the experiments." _Sanji's screams. Deafening. Screeching.

"_It worked! The supersede is asleep. It worked!"  
"Quick take him back to the cell. Focus all our efforts on protecting the carrier!"  
"They're in the courtyard already."_

Darkness was drawing in. Suffocating. Heavy.  
And warm as he felt gentle hands tuck him in to sleep in his own bed.

_"But Luffy and Zoro saved you before they could give it to you." _Silence closed in._  
"No,"_ Sanji whispered_. "They didn't get there in time."_

And there, in front of him, was his crew.

Luffy was there, his eyes fixed on Sanji's bloody face, ignoring the cries and pleas for the Captain to save him, ignoring the rusty chains that held him bound, trapping him.  
_"You have failed me Sanji. As Pirate King, I can only take the strongest. I can't rush off into battle to leave you to defend the crew. I can't trust you anymore."_

And he turned away.  
He left.

Chopper was there, bawling his eyes out, his feet firmly rooted to the spot. _"Why Sanji?" _he cried. _"Why did you kill him? Why didn't you protect him?"  
_Robin came closer, scooping the baby reindeer in her arms. She only held a face of disgust before following her Captain.

Sanji tried to call out, but the black sludge gagged him. He retched, gasping for breath but no one helped him.  
Not Franky, nor Nami, nor Usopp or Brook. _"HELP ME!" _Sanji tried to scream, but he couldn't.

Zoro was only one to remain. _"You look like shit,"_ he said nonchalantly, his arms folded around him, his swords sheathed. _"Say whatever you got to say because I'm tired and I want to go to bed,"_ Zoro growled, his anger rising.

Sanji cried for help, but the gag didn't let him make a sound. Neither less, Zoro looked shocked. He drew back, turning back as if looking for help, but finding none, turned to the bound Cook.  
_Help me, _Sanji screamed in his head, but Zoro couldn't hear him. _"What the fuck are you thinking Cook?"_ he shouted, his hands balled into fists, as if he had forgotten that he was a swordsman and should be using his swords to run the Blonde through.

Sanji just began to cry. He couldn't stop it. He sobbed and bawled, his vision blurred as tears streamed down his face. _"What the…? Why…? … WHAT?"  
_Sanji wanted to retreat, but the chains that bound his legs made it impossible. He could only cry and listen to Zoro slowly break down.

_"WHAT!"__ "So you'll die if you try and keep it," _he shouted, unable to control himself._ "Why the hell haven't you killed it sooner? Why the hell are you letting it live if it's killing you!"_  
"_You dying is not worth this," _he shouted, his fist gripping his sword, and suddenly he lunged.

"_ZORO NO! ZORO STOP!"_

Sanji screaming, Luffy's shouted cries.  
But it was too late.

"_If you are not my friend, then you are my enemy."  
A_nd he drove his sword into the Blonde.

Familiar faces in the distance, forcing themselves to ignore the pain Sanji was feeling as he crumpled to the floor, watching his blood drain away.  
And from the wound of his chest, climbed a gruesome creature of blood and tar, scales and talons and fangs.  
It purred gently as it faced Sanji, snuggling into the dying man's arms.

Sanji just stared at it.  
He didn't feel anything anymore as he watched his Nakama turn his back on him, walking away…

* * *

Sanji woke in a cold sweat, panting desperately. He was gasping for breath, unable to breathe as the suffocation overwhelmed him. He gasped, hands clawing at his chest from the heaviness but he was in so much _pain_.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed him and the Marimo loomed into the man's vision. He looked worried, even when Sanji grabbed him, using the man to pull himself up.

"What? What's wrong?" the man asked as Sanji gasped, finally able to breathe.  
"C-couldn't… breathe," Sanji gasped, feeling the shake of his hands.

Zoro helped him from the bunk, lending a shoulder when Sanji stumbled. "You sure you okay?" The Marimo asked, not sure if he should let go, but after Sanji regained balance, he pushed the man away himself. "Sorry. Another nightmare."  
"I thought those had stopped."  
"Me too," Sanji sighed, pulling a t-shirt from the folded pile near the end of his cot. He was aware of Zoro looking at him funny, but decided to ignore. Or at least openly call him out on it.

There was a lot off of Sanji's mind now that he had told Luffy and Zoro that he was pregnant. At least now he was relieved that the two weren't treating him like a freak. Except when he turned, Zoro was still staring at his stomach, a little cautiously, causing Sanji's chest to tighten at the thoughts that he and his child still weren't accepted.  
"H-hey…" the Marimo said awkwardly, looking to Sanji who felt like he was about to burst into tears.

"Aren't you…. _Bigger?"_

Sanji looked down himself and to his horror/joy, realised the man was right. There was a bump. A definite bump that hid his legs from him, unless he leaned forward slightly. Sanji stared at it, his hands ghosting his stomach that was hidden under his shirt. But….  
It wasn't hidden. The bump was totally visible. Which meant that he wouldn't be able to hide this from the crew.

Even though Zoro and Luffy accepted Sanji so easily, that didn't mean the others would so easily. Chopper had wanted to kill the thing when he first discovered it for crying out loud!

Panicked, Sanji turned to Zoro. He didn't say anything, but the Marimo must've known what Sanji needed. He grabbed something from off his own bunk and threw it at the Blonde, who grabbed it, holding out a dusty, pale pink hoodie.  
"I haven't worn it yet," he said, routing through the chest near the wall for the remainder of clothes. "I can tell," Sanji mused, not sure what the hell his heart was dancing for in his chest.

"There's some more tops," Zoro said, ignoring the comment as he grabbed a pile of five or six different tops. They were all shirts, folded and neat of different colours and patterns, all with tags still attached. "Till you buy some at the next island," he said, walking past Sanji without another word, leaving the man to figure out just what had happened.

It had happened before too. Days ago. The morning where Sanji woke, ignoring back ache and dizziness, he had made his way to the kitchen to begin breakfast preparations. It was then that he noticed the Marimo, still training on the grass deck, where he had been forced to retreat to after Luffy had literally kicked him from the training gym. It seemed as if the man had spent all night there, as he stared at the grass with an angry look, like he was blaming it for all his problems.  
Yet, Sanji had known this wasn't the case when, after making a peace offering, he stood beside the man for almost a minute. And Zoro hadn't realised he was there. Which was odd. Or, it meant the man was ignoring him.

But, that didn't seem the case, when Sanji spoke up and Zoro froze, his eyes snapping to the Blonde in sudden surprise. He _hadn't _known Sanji was there.

_"Morning."_ It took a moment for Zoro to readjust his scowl. When he did, he just remained silent, his eyes narrowed. He had given Sanji a once over, his eyes narrowing further on the plate and mug in his hands.  
_"You really don't need to do unnecessary stuff like that,"_ he had grunted, putting his weights down, taking the drink of hot coco nonetheless. "_You should be resting, saving your energy for cooking breakfast later."_

This had come as a shock, enough for Sanji to blush and fluster, defences up as he retorted with, _"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak-"  
"I didn't say that," _the Marimo had interrupted, stopping the Cook short. Sanji was just about to scold him for being '_so damn rude_,' but the swordsman spoke first. _"I was telling you to take it easy. Remember, you're looking after two people now."_

Sanji was speechless. Yes he knew he had to protect this child… but it sounded different being told it out loud. And by the Moss-head no less. Maybe Zoro _did_ understand. Maybe he wasn't such a Neanderthal all. Sanji's cheek flushed slightly.  
Or, flushed darker as he was already rosy cheeked from the swordsman's earlier comment. Sanji quickly passed Zoro the pastry, taking the empty mug and retreating back to the kitchen. For some reason, knowing that Zoro cared…

Sanji tried to ignore his wandering mind, himself wandering from the bunks, towards the kitchen. He could see the shadow of Zoro climbing the mast, but didn't call out to him. He considered making the man an early morning snack, doing everything he could to keep the bubbly feeling in his chest contained. Something nudged him in the stomach but Sanji didn't notice. He was too busy trying to understand why he didn't exactly hate Zoro anymore. Maybe he _could _make the man a snack. They could talk and he could at least try and reaffirm, what he had felt earlier…  
But the idea was quickly stopped by a sudden urge that grew within his stomach. Sanji paused, his hand on the galley door before running back down the stairs, towards the bathroom on the other side of the men's quarters. Seconds later and Sanji was throwing up into the toilet, coughing and retching to catch his breath, groaning from the sudden pain in his back where his bulgy stomach had unbalanced him.  
_Great._

He felt a little drained, more so than he usually would as the man stood up, wiping his mouth. Sanji had read some books from the library and he knew that this was going to become a common occurrence. _Morning sickness, _as it was called, yet unlike the name suggests, it would strike at any hour of the day.  
And this would all occur more so as his body changed to support the baby.

Sanji felt his cheeks blush.  
He was _pregnant.  
_There was a _baby._

All at once Sanji felt happy and excited. A child, _his _child was growing inside him. He had someone to protect more precious than himself or anyone before him. Yes, his nakama were important… but they could defend themselves if the need should arise. Sanji had to protect his child; a baby who was weak and defenceless and… _innocent_.

But, Sanji was worried. Could he go through with the pregnancy? Yes, his body was strong and he was able to withstand a lot of pain… but he had never experienced anything like child birth before. (Of course he hadn't. Why the fuck would he)?

He wasn't even sure if his body could. Sanji was certain there was no way he could _literally_ give birth to a child. He had no female organs.  
He wasn't even sure how he was supporting the baby now…

* * *

Another week passed and the Thousand Sunny saw signs of the next island.  
Sanji had taken Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Chopper aside to explain that he was going to put off telling the others until he was starting to "_show." _Chopper didn't quite understand, Luffy didn't want to keep secrets but Zoro simply told them to drop it when they started to pester Sanji why had had made such as decision.  
"It took him a while to tell both of us. Of course telling the rest of the crew is going to freak him out. And besides, I think it's best if we wait as well. By then we might have more of an understanding of _what _will happen in the end game."

When Luffy and Chopper didn't quite accept the man's words, he dragged them off, telling Sanji not to worry about it.  
But Sanji did. Not so much about chopper and Luffy, he knew how to pacify them. It was Zoro he was trying to figure out.

All of a sudden he was standing up for Sanji and supporting him. He helped ward off the younger crewmates and gave opportunities for the man to avoid talking to the others who didn't know, when they would ask him how he was coping. Instead of causing the Cook more problems, he was becoming more of a pillar of support.  
Stronger with each day, as the baby grew and grew, making daily life hard.

The others were starting to notice something was up. Even though they didn't put it into as so many words, it was clear from their gazes and sideward glances that there was something off about the Blonde. They didn't question the naps in the day, nor the time spent with Zoro, talking or just soaking up each other's atmosphere.  
They didn't question Sanji's new attire, nor the slightly more questionable foods Sanji had started to dish up, due to insatiable cravings. But it wasn't just the Cook and Swordsman that was acting off.

The Captain too. He spent less and less time asking for snacks and sneaking into the kitchen, and more time finding ways to entertain himself. He couldn't bother Chopper, because he was almost always in his infirmary and his other partner in crime was helping Franky to fix the mysterious machine that Chopper wanted.  
So, he was usually left with Robin, Nami or Brook to occupy him, who did their jobs well, considering they had suddenly become full-time babysitters.

Even though a few things had changed, there was still many things that were normal. Apart from the Menu, it was still Sanji cooking. Sometimes accepting help from Zoro, or a maybe a pair of Robin's many arms, Sanji was still the one mainly controlling the kitchen.  
It wasn't getting delayed anymore, now that he was accepting assistance, even though this was suggested by Chopper. "_That will definitely cause sign for alarm," _Zoro said, although with Luffy's refusal, he needn't have bothered speaking up.

Although, in the end, it actually was the Captain who acted most unusually in front of everyone. It was the day the docked to the next island, when everyone expected the boy to jump ship with only the echo of "adventure," behind him.  
However, he was the first on deck after the anchor was weighed and the Sunny was stationary in the secluded bay.

Nami, who was usually the one to call the meeting, was profoundly shocked. She handed out allowances like normal, although somewhat stunned and suspicious. But no one gave an inkling to what was going on.  
Honestly, they couldn't figure out what the Captain was doing. He was suddenly acting mature, delegating jobs before Nami could step in like she usually did.

Luffy asked for Franky and Usopp to stay and protect the ship as well as finish the machine. Nami, Robin and Brook were sent in search for maps to the next island or, if they came across it, an eternal pose log to any close by islands, with Chopper to accompany them whilst he shopped for medical supplies whilst Luffy said he'd accompany Sanji and Zoro whilst they shopped for food.

The afternoon went quite slowly, with Zoro making small talk whilst trying to keep an eye on the Captain who – as serious as he wanted to be – kept running off after he smelt something tasty or saw something cool. Sanji could relax. He didn't have to worry.  
Both he and Zoro shared the shopping load, (with Zoro taking the larger load), not quite trusting Luffy who wasn't fussed in the slightest.  
They made small talk, as if a silent veil of awkwardness had befallen the pair of them. This closeness, this lack of rivalry and competition was uncharted waters and the pair seemed to be wading out quite deep.

By the time everyone had returned to the ship it was well past dinner. Luckily Chopper and the other's had found a small little restaurant who had this "take-it-away" service which meant that they could order food and meals and take it back to the ship.  
Although Sanji would never admit it, it was nice not having to cook another feast, after having spent the entire day on his feet. Luckily Robin and Nami had ordered enough for an armada, meaning there was plenty for the Captain with still a feast size portion for everyone else. It turned out that the next island was less than a days' journey away.  
It was a lot larger than Adermin, where they were now, with three villages and a large city which, to Chopper's relief, had a hospital. The decision was to head out the next morning, as it seemed that the log pose only needed and hour to lock onto the next course.  
Everyone rested early, their spirits high and worries forgotten...

_Sanji was stood on the deck of Thousand Sunny. They were sailing across calm waters, the sun shining brightly far above. Soft wisps of cotton clouds floated lazily in the hue of blues, wafted along by stray breezes that lifted the sails and pushed Sunny onwards, to the far horizon. Sanji knew he was dreaming. The colours were so vibrant, everything so bright…_

_"Daddy!" Sanji twisted around to watch a little boy, barely three years, race across the grass deck. He had soft blonde hair, short and tufty to reveal two bright blue eyes full of sparkling light. His eyebrows curled slightly to one side, just like the man he resembled. He ran straight for Sanji, his hands clasped together in front of him, his smile widening with every step he took as he ran towards his Daddy.  
Sanji bent down, feeling his own lips pull into a smile, his arms open wide as he made to embrace his son…_

_But the boy ran through Sanji. Through him.  
As if he wasn't there._

_Even in… his dream…_

_"Daddy, Daddy, look at what I found," the boy sang.  
The cook turned, following the boy with his eyes, his smile slipping as the watched him run away, further and further until he was out of reach. He watched the boy run to the shade of the tree of the deck, to a familiar face resting leisurely against its trunk, his hands folded up behind him to act as a pillow.  
He wasn't wearing a shirt, but instead it had been tied around his waist, like a belt for his trousers. His bare feet lay stretched out, grass fronds tickling the rough side of skin. He had his eyes closed, happily dreaming, until he heard the sounds of the child approaching._

_He opened an eye, finding the small Blonde. He sat up to meet him, hands steadying the boy where he almost ran straight into the familiar._

_"What've you got there, little Blue? Let me see," the man said, shifting his body so that he could peer to where the boy's hands slowly unfurled. Although just slightly so that the small blue butterfly that he had caught, could not fly away just yet._

_"Daddy, it's a butterfly."  
"So it is," his father smiled, ruffling the boy's hair, who giggled at the notion._

_The man moved his hands, grabbing the boy's chest and pulled him into his lap, although carefully so the butterfly remained unharmed, resting on the child's palm. "Daddy, look. Look at its wings. They're all blue. Just like me!"  
The man laughed again. "You're right."_

_The boy grinned, looking down at his caught treasure with shining, wishful __eyes. He watched it move, it wing's open and close softly as it felt the near freedom, the open sky, just beyond the innocents finger cage._

_The boy watched inquisitively, before his smile softened and he looked a little uncertain._

_"Daddy. Can I keep it?"_

_The man seemed to hesitate, before slowly, leaning closer. He took the boy's hands in his own, gently guiding the boy's fingers apart. The boy wanted to protest, but as he made to open his mouth, the butterfly fluttered its wings and came to perch quietly on the boy's raised index finger.  
_

_"The butterfly was born with wings, Blue. If he was meant to be kept in a glass jar, he would've been born there."_

_The man let his words mingle with the wind that lifted the butterfly from the boy's finger and take him out across the ocean.  
They watched it go. Sanji too, watching until it had disappeared, far from sight, to where new lands and new horizons waited._

_He almost felt like and intruder._

_He shouldn't have been here..._

_"Daddy?"  
"Hmm?"_

_"Was Papa born with wings?"_

_Sanji turned back to the quiet pair beneath the tree. He watched the man's eyes turn distance for a second, his breath hitching ever so quietly. The boy didn't notice. He just stared out across the ocean, to where the butterfly was flying, returning to his own family._

_"Is that why he couldn't stay?"_

_Two arms wrapped around the child and pulled him closer to a broad chest, sitting perfectly in the fold of his arms as if he belonged there. Which he did.  
"Yes. He was born with wings. Beautiful wings. And a beautiful smile." The man smiled warmly, his eyes unfocused as he revisited old memories._

_"Will he come back?"  
_

_There was pain in the child's voice.  
Sanji could hear it._

_There was pain in the man as well. Even though hidden from the child, he couldn't hide it from Sanji. His eye began to water. There were more scars on the man's face than what the Cook remembered.  
A single scar over his left eye, which remained permanently closed. His green hair was still choppy and messy although longer…_

_Zoro lowered his head onto the boy's shoulder. "Blue…"_

_"When he comes back, will he take me with him? I want to fly as well! he laughed, imagining himself sailing through the clouds, far above the land and the sea._

_"__Daddy, when Papa comes back, can we go together?"_

_Sanji watched as Zoro moved the boy in his arms, cradling him into that perfect space, carved for him, with care and love._

_"Blue… Your Papa's not coming back."_

_Sanji could hear the pain in Zoro's voice. He could see it on Zoro's face, in the tears trailing down his cheeks._

_"Daddy?"  
__Slowly, the boy, Blue, lifted a small hand and pressed it to Zoro's face._

_And then, slowly, unmistakably, Blue turned to Sanji.  
He stood from the tree, Zoro's body having vanished. Everything else vanished too._

_Sanji was stood nowhere. Here, but... not. He could see nothing, and white.  
White._ _Everything was white.  
And in front of him, a child. Sanji's child. Sanji's son. Staring at him._

_"Papa? Where did you go?"  
The child's voice was cold, sad. It made Sanji's heart stumble, his chest tighten at the mere thought of this boy suffering._

_"Why did you leave us?"  
No, don't speak anymore. It hurts me to think of you suffering like this._

_"Papa?"  
Why don't you laugh? Like you did with Zoro. You were very happy when you were with Zoro. Why don't you find him? Catch another butterfly, play some more..._

_"Papa?"_

_... But please don't be sad..._

_"Why did you die?"_

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_A premonition? Will this make Sanji give up his unborn child?_

_You'll have to read on to find out!_


	10. Countdown

_Hey__Guys_

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. So much is going on in my life at the moment so I'm struggling to balance it all. Also because I have several fanfictions on the go as well (I have to figure out which one I want to finish first and just work hard on that one)_

_Again I'm sorry. This Chapter took me forever because I rewrote it about 1 billion times. But I thought I'd share with you my favourite idea…_

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me**

**Chapter Ten:** Countdown

**Chopper**

Sanji was making himself busy again. Not that Chopper blamed him. He was probably worried about having the foetus in his stomach, slowly growing.

Chopper had noticed Sanji starting to show under his more, fitted dress shirts. These were worn less and less, Sanji now sporting a dinner jacket with a little extra room. Chopper really needed to get Sanji to buy some loose shirts. If Sanji was going to swell like normal mums would (but in this case Dad… odd thought) then he definitely needed more stretchy tops or at least baggy clothes.  
Chopper felt himself chuckle at the thought of Sanji's face, asking him to dress in a normal t-shirt… but then he frowned thinking how hard it was going to be to persuade Sanji to actually do it….

The cook strolled out of the kitchen, a tray on his arm as he walked briskly to where Nami and Robin were sunbathing on the grass deck. He passed them drinks and snacks, quickly making his rounds to everyone on the ship. Franky and Usopp were below, franticly trying to finish the X.R.A Machine. Zoro was up in his training room throwing his weights around. Brook and Luffy were sneaking about somewhere whilst Chopper was writing up notes on Sanji's condition in the man's medical file, having not had the time. He was only now finding it now, three days after leaving Adermin.  
They were due to see land sometime in the late evening.

Something caught Chopper's eye. A frown. A grimace.  
Sanji hesitated at the bottom of the ladder to Zoro's training room, one hand holding the tray, his other hand holding his abdomen slightly. He looked… in pain.

"Sanji?" Chopper jumped over quickly, suddenly remembering the girls across the deck. Robin knew, but Nami didn't. And Sanji had this weird thought that he didn't want her, nor Franky, Brook and Usopp to find out just yet.  
Sanji looked over to the young Doctor, his eyes shooting a warning before glancing to the red haired girl who was sharing a joke with Robin.

"The infirmary?" Chopper spoke softly, smiling as if the conversation was of a different subject. Sanji sighed, although he couldn't help but smile. "Sure."  
The two wandered into the kitchen and then into the little doctor's infirmary. Sanji and left the tray of drinks on the kitchen side as he passed, now sitting himself on the cot as Chopper slid into his chair.  
Without even asking, Sanji lifted up his shirt, baring skin for Chopper to examine. And there, just where Sanji had been holding, was a small dark blemish.

Chopper frowned. It looked to be a blood clot. Not too big, but bigger than what Chopper would expect. And earlier too.  
Blood clots under the skin may appear around six or seven months. Sanji was only in his second month…

"I noticed it this morning," Sanji murmured, touching the area lightly, as if it hurt him. "But it seems to have grown a bit. What could it be?"  
"Just a blood clot. Nothing to worry about,"Chopper reassured him, moving to get his bag and some bandages. "Wha-"  
"I'm just going to clean it out," Chopper said without looking to the blond, getting his scalpel, aesthetic and gauze. "It'll just ease the pressure in that area. Or it'll get sore."

Sanji nodded, lifting his top up further as Chopper placed a sheet over his trousers injecting him with the numbing concoction. "You need bigger clothes," Chopper said, seizing the opportunity as he pressed his scalpel close to Sanji's skin.

"Hold still," he instructed leaving no room for argument as he began applying pressure. Almost immediately the skin split, revealing a dark crimson clot. Chopper nudged it slightly, to which Sanji winced. Chopper knew it didn't hurt, it was just the weird sight of having the clot… Fall out… Of the slit…

Both Chopper and Sanji stared at the misshapen form that laid on the blanket.

Two arms, two legs and a head.  
A foetus form.

A human shape.

"Oh my god," Sanji sobbed, ignoring the gash in his side, reaching down to pick up the tiny form the sat easily in the palm of his hand. Chopper felt his hands move of their own accord, applying gauze to Sanji's cut, wrapping the bandages around the man's stomach. "Ch-Chopper. I k-killed him…" the man said, his voice choking back sobs. "Chop-per. What…" Sanji's voice failed as he stared, tear stained face frozen in grief at the tiny foetus in the palm of his hand.

Chopper said nothing, retrieving his stethoscope and placing it on Sanji's chest. Sanji's heart was beating furiously fast.  
But what made Chopper sigh in relief was the tiny beat that followed, unformed and out of sync with the larger, more panicked heart. "Sanji, Sanji calm down it's ok," Chopper said, soothing his patient. "Sanji, I think there were two foetus in you. This one didn't make it… but there is still a foetus in your body."  
Sanji began to calm down, his eyes hopeful as he turned to the animal doctor.

Chopper could see his hands gently cradling the grotesque blood form. "Sanji give it to me," he said, taking the medical sheet which had been bloodied from the small operation. "I need to dispose of it."

Sanji looked horrified. Instinctually, he pulled the blood clot closer to his chest. "It's a _baby, _Chopper. It has arms and legs and… it's a _baby_. You can't just _dispose _of a _baby." _Sanji's voice was like venom.  
Chopper fixed Sanji with a gentle, yet sad smile. He didn't accept the monster in Sanji's chest, even if the cook wanted to label it as human. But he wouldn't let the Cook know that. He had it clear in his mind that if given the chance, he'd even kill the thing, before it stole his Nakama away from him…

"I'm sorry Sanji."

Slowly, he took the horrid clot from Sanji, wrapping it in the medical towel. "I didn't mean it that way. But there is nothing I can do. It's already dead."  
At those last three words Sanji let out another heartbroken sob.

"What if the other baby dies?" Chopper hesitated. He could feel the slight flutter of happiness, underneath that the tight knot of guilt. "You just have to look after yourself and the baby more," Chopper said, slipping the clot into the bin whilst Sanji buried his face in his bloodied hands.

"Sleep more, eat healthy, stop smoking-"  
"I've stopped already." Chopper hesitated. _What? But Sanji would never stop smoking. Even after Chopper's endless nagging…. And that monster got Sanji to stop... _

"Since when?" Sanji paused, pulling his fingers form his face. Chopper's stomach twisted at the blood there, reminding him just slightly, of when they had first found Sanji, covered in blood, bruised, battered… broken…

The small Doctor took a cloth form his side, damping it and moving to wipe the blood from Sanji's face. The cook's eyes were beginning to water again.  
_Hormones. _

Chopper mentally frowned. If Sanji was having major mood swings now, there was no telling how bad he'd be in a month or two's time. And he was already starting to slow down with cooking.

Things were not boding well for the blonde.

* * *

Sanji was getting thinner.  
It was hard to see at first because of the creature in his stomach, but it was obvious everywhere else. Sanji's face seemed thinner, his wrists smaller as if what little fat he had left had gone. And Chopper knew exactly what had stolen it. The parasite. The damn monster in Sanji's stomach slowly eating him away and Sanji _still _wanted to call it human. Yes, it may look like one from the stillborn foetus that Chopper removed…

The small doctor rubbed his eyes, placing down his pen. He had agreed to help Sanji take care of the baby. It was an indirect way to monitor Sanji closely and if given the opportunity, terminate the creature. Maybe Chopper could try it. An injection into the stomach, into the creature itself. Or into the placenta… Chopper was assuming there was a placenta. But then again, the child could just be feeding straight off Sanji. That was why he was getting weak, slowing down….

Sanji was already cooking dinner, and the first time, he had accepted help from someone. Zoro was with him.  
Chopper could hear the two through the infirmary door, arguing over how to cut mushrooms and the purpose of washing them beforehand…

If anyone thought it odd, they didn't say anything. They all just went about their business, continuing on as if everything was normal. Chopper would've like to put it down to the crew's naivety, but the doctor knew better. Yesterday, when Sanji had turned in early… Luffy had spoken to everyone. He had kept his promise and not revealed that Sanji was pregnant, only saying that the man was sick and it was serious but he didn't want to worry anyone. Luffy ordered the crew to go about business as usual and not make a fuss, as if nothing was different.

But things were different.

Usopp and Franky were rushing to finish the machine. Nami wasn't asking for drinks. Robin kept to herself, already knowing the situation and Brook only played calm, gentle music. It was simply coincidence that he played Sanji's favourites.

With Sanji accepting help now, even with the returned fighting, everything seemed to be going more smoothly.

Nami had informed everyone that a strong headwind had delayed their travel, meaning they would arrive at the next island; Karpathos, whilst it was dark. She suggested that they wait off shore and attempt to drop anchor in the morning, which was agreed by everyone.

Another day came and went, everyone settling to sleep except for Franky who was on watch, and Chopper, who was thinking too much. He needed the machine to be built. It would allow him to look inside Sanji's stomach and see the creature's growth. He'd be able to identify if Sanji did in fact have a womb or the thing was using _him _as a food source.

Another thing worried Chopper.

They had already found one deceased foetus. What if C.A.I.N.E had implanted him with more than one? Was that why Sanji was showing more than normal? Did that mean it was going to be harder on Sanji than it already was?

Chopper needed to make some medicine. To inject Sanji and destroy the parasite.

It would break his heart to do so, worried that Sanji would never talk to him again…  
But Chopper would pay that price to save the cook's life…

* * *

"I've done it! Chopper-bro! I've finished it!"

Chopper was awoken to the joyous shouts of Franky, who was beaming and doing his weird SUPER dance. It took the small Doctor a moment to register what the man was singing about, in the small hours of the morning when the sun had barely began to light the sky. Somehow everyone else remained asleep as Franky tiptoed around them, pirouetting like some weird swan-lake ballerina.  
"The machine I made for you. It works!"

That woke Chopper up. He jumped to his feet, barely containing his excitement as he rushed outside.  
Franky had already put it in his infirmary, ready and waiting. Chopper could hold his excitement as he switched it on, listening to the rumble of cola powering the X.R.A device. The little screen shone blue and Chopper couldn't contain his squeal.

"It works!" He jumped up and down, getting over excited, realising what he wanted to use it for. "Quick, quick go get Sanji! We can see the baby! I can show him the-"  
Chopper froze. He stared at Franky's wide eyes with wide eyes of his own.

"Sanji... is _pregnant?"_

If it could've, Chopper's jaw would've hit the ground.  
Instead, there was another jaw that hit the floor, having fallen off in shock. Chopper turned around to see Brook in the doorway, half of skull where it should be, the rest somewhere by his feet…

"NO NO NO! YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" In one fluent movement, Chopper pushed both men into the infirmary. Without waiting for the flurry of questions that were bound to be asked, Chopper slammed the door shut and raced to the men's quarters, tears streaming down his face.

What had he done?

_ What had he done! _

"LUFFY! LUFFY!"  
Chopper raced to the captain's bunk, crying his eyes out, scrambling to wake the rubber man up.

This was a disaster. Sanji had said specifically said that he wouldn't tell the others until he was ready. Not like this. Not blurting it out in an excited manner. Not when they didn't know what the other's reactions would be.  
Sanji was worried that they wouldn't accept him as their Nakama anymore. Was that true? Would Franky and Brook treat the Cook differently? Or would they accept it? Or like Chopper, would they want the parasite killed…

The little Doctor flung himself at Luffy. The Captain woke up suddenly… along with everyone else in the room.  
"What's wrong?" Zoro asked groggily, pushing to sit himself up in bed, glancing quickly at Sanji, who was wide awake. Chopper stared at him with watering eyes, trying to convey is apology. Usopp woke up quickly, confused by the young Doctor's fearful expression. "Are we under attack?"  
Sanji stared out the windows, unconsciously pulling the blankets further around his body as if it would become his shield from other Pirates and Marines. He knew he couldn't fight without risking the baby…

But everyone else was focused on Chopper, trying to understand his tearful babbling. "I'm sorry! It slipped out! I'm sorry!"  
Chopper knew he should be apologising to the Cook, instead of the Captain, but he didn't want to face him. He'd broke a promise. Sanji would be betrayed. Heartbroken. He would be angry and upset. He probably wouldn't want to talk to Chopper again…

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I-It was an a-acc-ident," the reindeer said, sniffling as he nuzzled into Luffy's chest. The Captain pulled him closer.  
Chopper missed the worried glances to the others, too scared to meet anyone's disapproval glares. But Luffy and the others were just as confused. They weren't sure what Chopper had done or what had happened… he wouldn't be acting like this if they were in danger so there was nothing to worry about immediately… but he was still pretty upset.

"Chopper what happened?" The young doctor refused to say anything, nuzzling his face further into Luffy's chest. He missed the panicked look from Sanji, the confused look from Usopp and the grimace from Zoro.

It was then that the door opened and in came two very solemn men, their heads down, their mouths shut.  
Chopper's head snapped up, fresh tears spilling down into his brown fur. What was he going to do? What could he say? What were they going to say? It was all over... All over…

Luffy looked to them.  
"I think we need to talk," Brook said slowly, looking from Chopper to Luffy… and then to Sanji.

"No…." Sanji stared at him wide eyed, then to the shaking Doctor. He had finally looked to the blonde, his blue eyes paled slightly, his skin glittering from sweat… _Another nightmare. _But this was real… and a lot worse… "No, no, no! Chopper what have you done?" The man's fragile voice was broken, filled with the fear of betrayal, tears streaming down his cheeks. He brought his legs up, protecting his stomach, pushing himself back into the wall as if trying to gain as much distance from the others as possible. Zoro was the first to his side, wrapping his arms protectively around the Cook's body as he pulled him closer, trying to comfort the man as he began to shake.  
Franky and Brook were too shocked, Usopp confused, and Luffy was being pinned down by Chopper. No one did anything. They all just watched the pair.  
Zoro was deeply blushing, but at the same time trying to calm Sanji, who looked like he was having a panic attack, his eyes unfocused, shallow breathing…

It was then that the door swung open and in came two worried girls, half dressed as if they had got up in a hurry – which they had. "What happened?" Nami asked, her clima tact in her hands, poised to attack any intruder or threat.  
Chopper began to cry again, realising that Nami would also find out. Why? Why had he been so stupid…?  
Everyone else just looked to Sanji, who was still sobbing gently into Zoro's chest.

"Nightmare," the Marimo grunted without turning his head, his hands defensively pulling the Blonde closer, shielding him from view.

Nami and Robin paused in the doorway. Chopper watched them.  
Robin's expression, and her eyes on Franky and Brook, told Chopper that she knew what was really going on. Nami on the other hand, seemed to accept the _nightmare _excuse, although her concerned eyes glancing to Chopper suggested that she knew she wasn't getting the whole truth. It wasn't until her eyes narrowed on Brook did she break the awkward silence that had settled over the room.

"Brook! You're meant to be on watch! What happened?" The skeleton looked to the navigator, suddenly realising her words were true. "I-I heard a noise," he said, his eyes on Franky and the Doctor. "I was worried so I came to investigate…" Nami frowned, but it didn't sound suspicious…  
"Oh well. Since I'm up, I'll take over," she said, backing out from the room. Robin followed, leaving just the men.

"They don't know either?" Brook asked, staring at the door.  
"Robin does. Nami nor Usopp do. We were waiting for Sanji," Luffy admitted, pushing the doctor off his chest. "I think it's best if we all get some sleep. "We'll talk about this in the morning."  
And with that, the Captain put Chopper on the floor and rolled back into his bunk.

_End of conversation_, he seemed to say.

Franky and Brook exchanged a look before retreating to their cots. Usopp looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it, rolled over and tried to sleep.  
The doctor climbed into his own bunk, pulling his blanket around him hoping that this was all a nightmare. A twisted evil nightmare…

It was just Sanji and Zoro left together. Chopper could make them out through a gap in the blanket. They has sat together for an hour.  
When Zoro moved slightly, it was clear that Sanji had fallen asleep. Exhausted. Slowly, the swordsman laid himself on Sanji's bed beside him, his arms still wrapped around the Cook's body. With one arm he pulled up the blankets and tucked Sanji in before settling himself to sleep.

Chopper didn't realise he had witnessed such a personal moment for Zoro, but it didn't mean much to him. He was still feeling guilty for betraying Sanji.  
A thought occurred to the reindeer.

He was going to have to go through all of this again, maybe even ten times worse, when he killed Sanji's baby…

* * *

A little further off shore, disguised by the dark of night, a Captain stood at the front of his ship, narrowed eyes focused on the silhouette of a famous ship which had anchored near Karpathos's east bay.

"Sir, do we attack now?" It was another man who had spoken: Tehran, a man who had already had a run in with the pirates they were hunting. It was a battle he had lost, although intentionally and on orders of the man who stood beside him...

"Not yet," the man said, his eyes still trained on the enemy ship. "I haven't known a test subject to survive this long without feeling the effects of the _supersede _before. This one is a promising subject. He could very well be Mizu ōjo."

The man's eyes narrowed a little further, but there was an amused malice intertwined with his bloodlust that made the man beside him shudder.

"We'll wait until the time before maturation before we make our move."

Both men turned their backs on the ship, heading inside. "You never know," the Captain of the ship said coldly.  
"The man may never survive. None of the others have. It'll be such a shame. He was such an interesting specimen."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! _

_I wonder who is hunting_

* * *

_Also on another note, I will be updating all of the other Chapters as well so I can keep this story making sense - I think I've left out some key points in places and probably contradicted myself in several places so I need to go over and check all of that - oops. _

_And just so you know I am not abandoning this Fanfic. I'm just figuring out how to balance everything so it may just take me a little longer to upload..._


	11. Kindness

_Hey Guys_

_Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!  
__I am so sorry everyone my life has literally gone to the dogs. First my laptop broke then I had to do overtime at work for a whole month straight. Then I moved house, twice, and then recently my grandfather passed away.  
_

__I have finally found the time to write another Chapter and have finally managed to plot the rest of my story. I am predicting a minimum of five more chapters and I may finally be finished. __

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me**

**Chapter Eleven: Kindness**

**Zoro**

Zoro awoke to Sanji shifting in his arms.  
The Blonde cheeks were flushed, as if he had realised he and Zoro had slept whilst cuddling. The man didn't say a word, quickly slipping from the bunk to dress himself. He picked up his dinner jacket, ready to pull it on when he turned to the swordsman who had now sat himself up. "My tops are too tight for Peanut," he mumbled. "Can I borrow one of your tops?" Sanji blushed again, keeping his eyes averted.  
Zoro stared, unsure if he had heard right. He watched the Cook for a little longer; his fingers twisting one another through nervousness, his foot tapping on the floor from agitation. "Damn it Marimo," he hissed quietly. "Can I borrow one of your tops of not?"  
"Uh yeah," Zoro mumbled, dropping from the bunk. "Sssh," Sanji urged, his eyes flicking towards the others that were still asleep. Zoro muttered an apology realising Sanji didn't want to wake them yet. He was going to put off the confrontation. But till when?  
The swordsman didn't want to think about that too much. He moved to his storage chest, digging through his clothes to find some clean, and moderately neat looking clothes. Ones that Sanji shouldn't complain about wearing. He pulled out a white t-shirt and a pale blue jumper with soft brown trousers. They were new and clothes Zoro was yet to wear. Sanji thanked his nakama when he was handed the clothes, stripping of his pyjamas quickly.

Zoro couldn't help but watch from the corner of his eye. He didn't know why, he just did. Zoro could see the small bump on the front of his stomach where his abs were no longer pronounced. He could see a dark blemish under the skin, slightly faded as if the baby had kicked Sanji too hard and he had bruised. _Maybe he'll learn Savate like the Cook, _Zoro thought to himself, pulling on new clothes himself. Jeans and a pale yellow jumper before grabbing his swords. He might as well help Sanji with breakfast even if the man hadn't asked for it.

The two headed to the kitchen in silence, with no word of discussion from last night. Zoro wanted to say something, like what he was going to tell everyone, and if he would reveal that he was going to leave the crew, but he couldn't make himself say it. Instead Zoro listened to all of Sanji's instructions, silently undertaking each task of peeling and squeezing fruits, sieving juices and helping make various skewers of fruit or meat. Breakfast preparations didn't take too long. No one had woken yet.  
Apparently, that suited Sanji just fine. He returned to the bunk, grabbing his overcoat.

"Going somewhere," Zoro asked from where he was stood; casually leant up against the doorframe.

"The island," Sanji answered, pushing past the man and onto the deck. He didn't say anything from when the man followed, all the way down to the Mini Merry. He didn't say anything when Zoro helped him launch the ship, nor when the swordsman joined him.  
Just as the two made their way to the mainland, Zoro noticed a pair of eyes, a mouth and two ears sprouting from the back. "What is it Robin?" Zoro whispered, his voice unheard by the oblivious Cook that was set on heading to the island. "Stay with him," the Archaeologist answered, equally quiet. "Luffy will explain to everyone whilst we eat. We'll meet you later. Just don't let Sanji worry too much. He is vulnerable at the moment." Zoro nodded, watching as flower petal s appeared as Robin's facial features vanished. He turned back to the front, watching Sanji direct the boat towards the hidden bay just next to the harbour. The swordsman could already see lights in the houses on the hillside as people started their day.

The town was quaint, and larger than Zoro expected. He and Sanji seemed to wander for a while, going nowhere in particular. Once or twice Sanji would stop at a stall in the market. Zoro wanted to find a blacksmith, or a weapon shop. He found that the island had three different towns, similar to the one before although different. But somehow, Sanji would always beat him there, stating that he hadn't moved a step. Lying blonde.  
Zoro didn't argue, but for the umpteenth time that he decided to wander off on his own, Sanji seemed to get pissed off at him. He grabbed his wrist and forced him to follow, heading back the way they had come. Zoro wasn't lying when he blushed at the thought of Sanji willingly holding his hand. He had felt the same way the last time Cook had done this; escaping the Marines on Adermin Island.  
"Oi Cook," the swordsman growled, pulling on his hand. "I'm not a child. You don't need to-"  
"Shut up," Sanji said, not releasing Zoro's hand. His own ears were red, but he showed no signs of letting go.

Zoro just decided to keep quiet. When the blonde saw sense he would let go. Sanji didn't though. Not in the market, nor by the bay. Nor on the walk along the sea front beside the sea.  
Zoro watched him, his cheeks slightly redder than normal. _Was he…_ "You okay?"  
"Huh?" Sanji turned back to the marimo, confused to what he meant. "You seem tired. Are you okay?"  
"Yes," Sanji said quickly, turning back to the path.

"Are you going to let go of my hand now?" Sanji looked down as if forgetting that he was still holding the man's hand. "Sorry," he mumbled, shaking his hand free. "I forgot."  
"You forgot that we were holding-"  
"I forgot alright!" Sanji shouted the last words, turning to glare at the marimo. He was too flushed to just be a little tired from walking this far.

"Sanji?"  
Zoro wasn't sure the way his voice sounded, but to him, it sounded strange. "Are you okay?" The blonde stopped for a moment, his expression hard to read.  
The man hesitated, before sighing. "I'm tired," he said quietly, rubbing his brow. "He takes it out of me more than I like to admit."  
"We should just go back to the sunny."  
"No, not yet," the man said quickly. "I just…" Zoro smiled sadly, realising he was afraid of their nakama's reactions. "Don't worry about it," Zoro said, grabbing Sanji's hand. He started to pull the blonde back along the beach, only for the Cook to laugh. "The ship's this way," he smiled, pulling Zoro in the right direction.

On their way, they went back through the town. It wasn't until they came beside a large stone building with a blue roof did Zoro stop Sanji. "Wait," he said, heading towards the building. "There's something I want in here. Go grab some lunch and meet me outside in a second." Zoro didn't give Sanji a second chance before he ran up the library steps, and disappeared inside. Zoro didn't say anything to the lady at the front desk, running straight up the first set of stairs, following the signs to the right section. Zoro scanned the backs of the books, flicking through the pages until he found three books that he thought Sanji might read. The man then headed to other section, decorated with bright colours and comfy chairs.  
It must've looked a sight; a man wearing swords in the kids section of a library, trying to choose the right books for his best friend's unborn child…

Zoro left the library with his 'Expecting Mother' books and children stories, heading to a store. He found some calming tea, painkillers and a really soft blanket on one of the market stalls. One of the man selling products smiled when he saw what Zoro was carrying. "Ah, your Missus is a lucky one for you ta' be doin' all this," he said, packing the items into a bag. "Ya know what," he said, heading to the back room. "I'll throw this in," he said packing in a white sheep plushie. "For your child."  
"Thanks," Zoro said, staring at the toy. It had a strong resemblance to Merry. "They'll appreciate it for sure."

The swordsman travelled from one market stall to another, to shops and such before making his way back to the Library. Sanji was sat on the front steps nursing a warm drink. He looked lost in thought as Zoro walked up to him. "You got all that from the Library," he asked as Zoro called out to him. "Some of it," Zoro smiled, making sure Sanji couldn't see what was in the bags. "Now come on. We're going back to the Sunny."  
Zoro let Sanji lead the way, although refused to let the man hold any bags. It kicked off an argument between the two of the about capability but when the swordsman explained to the cook he wanted to keep it a secret, Sanji quickly dropped the subject. The Mini Merry was waiting for them in the hidden bay, ready to take the back to the ship. Sanji was still a little hesitant about going, but Zoro assured him it would be fine. "I bet they're all waiting for their stupid love-cook to whip up some tasty lunch," he said, pushing off from where they had weighed anchor.  
"We should hurry before Luffy eats all of the supplies and the ship itself." Sanji laughed at the comment, resuming position as driver.

Neither noticed the two men that stood at the top of the bay, watching them sail out of the calm sea waters. "Why didn't we go for the Captain?"  
"Because, Tehran," Kaine said to his officer. "I want to examine my specimen some more. He isn't even showing any signs of exhaustion."  
"Maybe because we didn't administer the serum whilst he was at the marine base," Tehran said, watching the small ship float away. "Maybe," Kaine mused to himself. "But time is of the essence. We must administer the serum soon if the weapon is to survive. If not, then this was a wasted experiment and we will have lost the _supersede_ and our carrier. After all, if the boy survives, we will use him to breed an army of weapons."  
Tehran nodded, turning away from the ocean.

Kaine watched until the Mini Merry had sailed around the island and out of sight before he followed his second-in-command.

* * *

It was midday by the time Sanji and Zoro arrived back on the Sunny. Brook called out to them, having been in the crow's nest, alerting everyone to the return of their Swordsman and Cook. Franky, Usopp and Chopper emerged from the infirmary whilst Luffy, Robin and Nami appeared from the kitchen. They all waited until their crewmates were back on deck before Nami and Usopp went on a rant about irresponsibility and alerting at least one of the crew that they were leaving.  
Sanji was a little hesitant, not happy at being put on the spot so suddenly, but Zoro could sense he was relieved about the subject of their focus.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," the blonde said, raising his arms. He pushed past the others, heading to the kitchen motioning for Zoro to follow. "What've you bought," Nami asked. demanding to know everything, bitchy sea witch. "None of your business," the Marimo spat, marching into the kitchen. He laid his bags on the table making sure that Sanji stayed away from them.  
"Ne, ne Zoro what have you bought," Luffy asked, bounding up to the table. "Is it meat?" Luffy dived for the first bag. "No, Luffy wait!"  
But the Captain had already pulled out the white stuffed lamb.

"Hey, it's Merry," he said, smiling at the familiar face. "Why have you got a plushie Zoro?" Robin smiled at the sight of it, knowing full well what that was for.  
Brook, _yohohohohohoed, _stating that the toy was cute, whilst Nami _awed. _

But it was Sanji's reaction that Zoro found the most shocking. The man was staring at the small toy, his brain slowly putting one and two together. "For Peanut?"  
Zoro blushed realising how stupid he had been, prancing around the village…

"I just wanted to help," the swordsman muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. Ah shit. He watched as Sanji looked through the bags, pulling out everything Zoro had bought. Medicine, warmer (and more importantly) bigger clothes for the man to wear now that he was growing. It was the books that Sanji enjoyed though. He got a little misty eyes at the colouring books and the ABC nursery rhymes that Zoro had picked up.

Nami stared at the things on the table, between Sanji and Zoro. "Okay. What the hell is going on," she demanded, her hands on her hips like she did when she acted like she was in control.  
The Cook looked to her, forgetting that she still didn't know about the baby growing inside his stomach. How was he going to tell her?

"Nami…" Sanji was a little hesitant. Zoro could see the nervousness in the blonde's figure. His fingers twitched like he did when he wanted a cigarette. He was biting his lip, one hand resting on his stomach.  
Nami noticed…

"Oh my god," she said, looking really shocked. "You can't be… that's not… oh my GOD!"  
She stared at Sanji, then to Zoro. The swordsman could see her thinking. Adding two together to make five. "Oh my god," she repeated, her hand up to her mouth in shock, taking several steps back.

"That's _disgusting!" _She spat the last word, completely horrified. "That's… that's…" Nami took another step back. "That's revolting. You're both disgusting," she shouted.  
"Whatever that thing is," she said, her shock turning to anger. "That thing…" Nami took another step back, bumping into Brook. The skeleton grabbed her but she shook him off.  
Everyone was shocked at Nami's reaction, but nothing could've predicted her final blow.

"That thing is a monster!"

The girl fled from the kitchen, tears running down her cheeks. But Zoro didn't care. He was more concerned for Sanji.

The cook, in shock. He was staring at the door, one hand on his stomach, the other over his face, trying to hide the tears. "Sanji I…" Luffy was the one that tried to speak, although he didn't know what to say. No one did. Neither did Zoro. All he could do was reach out and hug the man. At first, Sanji tried to pull away, but when Zoro didn't release him, the man just accepted it.  
"He's not a monster," the man sobbed into Zoro's broad chest.

"Blue isn't a monster."

* * *

After Sanji had cried himself to sleep, Zoro found Luffy and Nami in the navigator's room. They were glaring at opposite walls, arms crossed, facing away from each other.  
Nami's eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying. Luffy's hat had been pulled down over his eyes from where he was so angry, he refused to look at the ginger haired girl. Zoro stood beside his Captain, openly glaring at the Sea Witch.  
"You need to apologise to Sanji," he growled, but Luffy laid a hand on his chest, silencing him.

"She can't. She's banned from talking to him. And to you. For three days. She will eat in her room. She will not leave here until sunset when she will keep watch for the entire night and return to her room for sunrise."  
Zoro stared at Luffy. He had never done anything like this before….

"If she doesn't do as I have ordered, I will make her stay on the island until we leave. If that is so, she is not allowed to interact with any of the crew."

Luffy's word was final. With that, the pair left the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

_Again, I'm so sorry how long this Chapter took, but I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Follow/Favourite/Review_

_3_


	12. Cupid

_Hey Guys_

_So look how lucky you are, you get two chapters! I've literally been captured by this story so I may get another Chapter out either tonight or tomorrow!_

_Keep giving the love guys. I really want to read your reviews so write something, even if its just as short as an emoticon! _

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me  
****Chapter Twelve: Cupid **

**Luffy**

Luffy had never felt anger like he had when he heard Nami shout those hurtful words at Sanji. He left the swordsman to comfort the man, knowing that Zoro was the one that Sanji needed right now. Not Luffy.  
Nor anyone else.

"Give them some space," the raven-haired boy said quietly, ushering the crowd to the door. The left willingly, although didn't want to disperse. "I can understand Navigator-san would be shocked," Robin stated, staring up to the women's room where the sound of the crying girl could be heard. "But I wouldn't expect her to say something like that!" She turned to the others, her eyes fixing on the Cyborg, the Skeleton and the Sharpshooter, all of whom had only just found out… Except… "I don't know the ins and outs of it, but we suspected something wasn't quite right with Sanji-bro when he started being sick all the time," Franky admitted, gesturing to himself and the others. "Usopp and I talked whilst working on the X.R.A machine, about the marine camp, and what the machine would be used for." Usopp nodded. "What Chopper specified in his blueprints was what I've had to help fix in the past once," Franky continued. "In Water Seven, there was a hospital with one called an 'X-Sound machine.' I did it up and made it Ultra, but it's the same schematics as what Chopper gave me so I already had an idea what I was doing."  
"But that machine is now finished, isn't it," Chopper piped up, remembering why Franky had burst in on him late last night, before his slip of the tongue and downward spiral of truth. "We can use it now-"  
"No. We'll wait first," Luffy interrupted, his eyes not once having left Nami's door. He had his arm's folded, his back against the kitchen door as if protecting those still inside. "Let Zoro calm Sanji down for now. Before anything happens with the machine, we all need to have a discussion. I think it will be better when we're all level headed."  
The Captain nodded his head to dismiss everyone, letting them go their own way.

Luffy's anger hadn't faded. It had only been pushed down and ignored whilst he spoke as calmly as he could to the rest of the crew. But now, as he took each step towards Nami's bedroom door, he could feel the disappointment and rage spiking. Luffy didn't knock on Nami's door. He walked in, quietly shutting the door behind him, deciding it was better to keep the conversation private. He didn't need to check the room for Robin, knowing the woman was respectful enough not to spy on him now.  
Luffy turned his attention to Nami. The ginger-haired girl was laid face down on her bed, bawling into her pillow. She hadn't noticed the Captain enter, or if she had, she was just doing her best to ignore him.

"What you said to Sanji is unforgiveable."

Luffy's voice was quiet. He didn't sound angry, nor did he sound anything. But Luffy knew that if he poured his emotions into his words, all he would end up doing is shouting at the girl until his voice was hoarse. Nami sat up at the tone of Luffy's voice. "M-me?" She asked, dumbfounded at the target of his emotions. "Sanji is the one that slept with Zoro. They're the ones that did something unforgiveable, something vile-"  
"ENOUGH!" Luffy hadn't meant to shout but he could no longer stand Nami insulting her nakama that way. His nakama. They were all nakama.

"It wasn't Zoro that did that to Sanji," Luffy began, his voice quiet once more but Nami wouldn't let him. She stood up, her fists balled as she confronted her Captain. "It doesn't matter what did that to Sanji. It's unnatural. Whatever is inside him is a mons-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD!"

Luffy lost his composure, taking a step towards the shocked girl. "Sanji is your nakama. He is my nakama and Zoro's nakama. Whatever happened to him in that Marine base was torture to him. _They_ put that child inside him. _They wanted_ to make Sanji suffer by putting the baby inside his stomach although they know that Sanji is a man. The only thing _good_ that came from the marine base is the fact that Sanji is pregnant. Sanji _will_ be having a child and they _will be your nakama to_o."

Luffy lowered his voice. "What happened to Sanji is not his fault. We can only support him whilst he goes through this. We all are. Zoro is the only one who seems to understand how hard this is for him, that's why they are so close."  
At the last sentence, Nami stiffened. She folded her arms, turning her back on the Captain. "If the marines put that monster inside of him, then you should just kill it and be done."

Luffy was shocked. How cold could Nami be? He understood sometimes that she was manipulative and uncaring when it wasn't prosperous for her but…

Luffy lowered his hat, turning his won back on the girl. At that moment, the swordsman entered. He looked a little wary, but came to stand beside Luffy anyway.  
"You need to apologise to Sanji," the man growled, breaking the silence. Luffy didn't want another confrontation. He knew, if this conversation carried on, he would do something he would regret. He was so close to telling Nami to leave… Luffy laid a hand on Zoro's chest, silently telling him to stand down. "She can't. She's banned from talking to him. And to you."  
Luffy heard the girl's intake of breath but he didn't turn to see. Instead he continued.  
"For three days. She will eat in her room. She will not leave here until sunset when she will keep watch for the entire night and return to her room for sunrise."

Luffy could feel himself shaking slightly. How had it come to this? He had thought that telling the crew…. They would all be happy for their new baby nakama. The ten of them would sail the seas… But Sanji still wanted to leave the ship. That was something else Luffy needed to discuss. But at the moment.  
"If she doesn't do as I have ordered, I will make her stay on the island until we leave. If that is so, she is not allowed to interact with any of the crew." Luffy's word was final. He didn't turn to the girl, instead marching from the room with Zoro in tow.

"Was that really necessary?" the first mate asked, keeping in step with the Captain. "It sounded like you were going to kick her from the crew-"  
"I was. If she continued, then I would've sent her to the island." Luffy led the way to the kitchen, with Zoro following. He expected Sanji to be sat on the sofa, nursing a warm drink that he concocted, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?"  
"In bed," Zoro answered, moving to the bags that still hadn't been unpacked. "We walked all over the island since sunrise. He doesn't want to admit that Blue tires him out, so i think it's a good idea that he gets to rest now."

Luffy smiled. "Blue?" Zoro looked up, unaware of what he had said. "Oh, yeah. Sanji's nicknamed the baby Blue. I don't know why, but I like it." Luffy smiled again. "Black Leg Blue." The Captain watched Zoro smile, before blushing slightly. Luffy couldn't help but grin. "But yeah, Roronoa Blue sounds good as well."

"What!" Zoro turned a shade pinker, busying himself with pulling the bags to the kitchen. He started unloading food, copying Sanji as he placed them all in their respective places. "I know what you're thinking," the boy laughed again, setting himself down at the table. He had noticed Zoro's change. The moments helping Sanji, the way his eyes followed him. The slight movement he made as if he was going to catch Sanji when the man wobbled or the times when Zoro would wait to be the last to fall asleep to make sure Sanji wasn't having a nightmare. And the times when he would sit across from the blonde, making small talk after the man would wake from one such dream. The private moments that they shared. Endearing glances which neither understood. The way they gravitated towards each other, even before this whole ordeal.  
The way they looked out for one another, the way they protected one another…

"You love him, don't you?"

Zoro froze. Luffy could see his shoulders were tense, from the way he was stood. "I… don't know." Luffy smiled. It was just like Zoro not to run away, or dodge the situation. It was like him to sit and think things through for hours on end, yet now, he seemed to be taking a lot more into consideration. Mainly, Sanji.

"I don't know if it's just the baby, and I want to be a dad to him like sensei was to me, or do I love Sanji. Or am I stepping in to protect him whilst he is vulnerable. Is it love for Sanji, or love for the idea of a family?" Zoro turned to the captain for an answer.

"Do you care for him?"  
"Yes."

"Do you wish to keep him safe?"  
"Of course but I-"

Luffy continued, cutting the man off. "Is it more than affection. Have you thought of more than spending time with him, caring for him whilst he's like this?" Zoro answered it with his blush and the way he turned his gaze away.  
Luffy smiled.

"I think you've found your answer."

* * *

It was scary to see Sanji back in the infirmary after so long. He looked pale, a little sickly from the way he had got himself into such a state over Nami's poor reaction of his pregnancy. He was sat on the edge of the cot, his shirt lifted up so Chopper could listen to his heartbeat. He had a drip in his arm for water and another one to test his blood.  
Luffy sat opposite in silence, watching Chopper work methodically. Sanji didn't resist once, only asking the occasional question when Chopper made odds noises. "It's nothing," the small creature said, pulling away the stethoscope. "The heartbeat seems to be out of synch with itself. Like a heart murmur of sorts. Give it a week and it should steady itself out."

Chopper couldn't use the XRA machine yet as he didn't want Sanji to be the first test subject. So naturally they tried it on Usopp, although they ran out of cola to power it up. And that's where Robin, Usopp, Franky and Brook were now. On shore with Zoro to search for more supplies. Luffy had sent the swordsman along with them, hoping to get a private word with the Cook….

"Up to cooking much for lunch?" Luffy asked, trying to slide into easy conversation. Sanji laughed. "It's always about your stomach isn't it Luffy." The boy grinned. "So what you cooking?"  
"Don't know yet," the man answered, pulling his top back down over his stomach. "I can't remember what we've got left so I'm going to cook something up." Luffy followed the man into the kitchen, leaving Chopper to his notes. "Do you want a drink," Sanji asked, pulling out cups as well as pots and pans.  
"With meat in it," Luffy said, jumping over to the table to the bags Zoro still hadn't put away. He dived into the first one, pulling out the books that Zoro had bought for Blue as well as the ones for Sanji. They were healthy food books as well as books about growing children. "Ne ne, Sanji is this what Blue looks like now?" Luffy asked, pointing to a little picture of a tiny baby, the same size as a peanut. Sanji looked at it, pointing to the one on the opposite page. "No, he's about this big now, he said, pointing to the diagram that look more like a baby. "Sugoi!"  
But Luffy didn't intend to sit and read baby books. He wanted to ask Sanji some questions.

"Zoro bought all of this for you," he said, pretending to flick through the pages. "Yeah, this morning," Sanji said.  
Luffy didn't miss the hesitation in his voice. Or the slight restriction. "I never imagined him to want a family," Luffy went on.  
It was fun playing Cupid.

"A family?" Sanji turned to Luffy, midway through peeling a carrot. "Zoro said that?"  
"Uhuh. He's quite excited for you Sanji. He is worried though, about how difficult this is going to be for you," the boy said, turning the page of the book. "Look, it's another picture of Blue!"

Luffy pretended not to notice Sanji's reaction. "Zoro told me he liked the sound of Black Leg Blue, but I said that Roronoa Blue sounds nice as well. Ne, Sanji when are you Zoro going to get married. Mommy's and Daddy's are meant to be married before they have kids." Luffy couldn't' help but think that it was funny to watch Sanji's reaction as he slowly changed colour. White, pink, red, white, purple…

"Sanji?"  
"Did… did he say that?" Sanji asked, turning back to the cutting board, his hands working twice as fast as usual. "Because I'm not falling for it if he did," the man said quickly. "I mean, it's not like a love him or anything… even if he said… it's not like…" Sanji slowed down, lifting his knife slowly as if he suddenly realised something.

"It's not me. It's Blue. You said that he was in love with the idea of a family. Just like how I am in love with the idea of love…" Sanji dropped his head, moving to cut the onions next. Luffy watched Sanji's eyes tear as he spoke.

"Zoro is just in love with Blue. He's not in love with me."  
"Hey."

Both the Cook and the Captain turned to the newcomer in the doorway. His brown eyes were narrowed slightly from confusion, but he looked slightly hurt.  
"Yes I'm in love with the idea of a happy family. And the idea of Baby Blue. So why can't I also be in love with you?" The man crossed the room in four large strides grapping the blonde haired cook into a tight bear hug. "Hey watch the knife," Sanji cried out in protest, but his sentence was cut short when Zoro planted his lips against the blondes.  
Luffy beamed to himself, using the moment to slip quietly out of the kitchen.

It was fun to play Cupid.

* * *

Lunch was slightly later than usual, but Luffy didn't mind. He, and the rest of the crew were in high spirits when they joined Sanji and Zoro in the kitchen. There was a weird feeling in the air, but no one else seemed to pick up on it as they dived for their food in a hopes of eating some before the Captain nicked it all. But first, Luffy took a plate of food as well as fresh drink, to the women's room. He placed it on Nami's writing desk before leaving, not looking once to the girl laid on her bed.  
Luffy felt a little bad that Nami didn't join everyone for dinner, but the girl didn't seem sad anymore, as if she didn't want to apologise. The thought made Luffy grow angry again, so he left the room.

Dinner was eaten quickly. Any scraps were demolished by the Captain but before Sanji could start clearing everything away, Robin brought forth a small bundle she had sat beside her through dinner. "Sanji, I bought you something," she said, handing it across the table whilst many of her hands took the dirty plates to the kitchen sink and began to wash up using brightly yellow rubber gloves. Sanji didn't offer to do it as he was too busy staring at the small blue package.

Slowly, Sanji pulled back the blue ribbon, to reveal two tiny outfits. One blue, one pink but both identical with the same swirly writing that read; _Daddy Loves Me._  
Well that was it. Sanji started crying again.  
And that was before everyone else had given their gifts.

Brook gave Sanji a tone dial of lullabies, Chopper gave Sanji medicine for fevers and a book on healthy food for growing children. But it was Franky and Usopp's gift that topped them all. The two led the way down below deck, where the ladder had been replaced with a set of stairs complete with handrail. They led the way to the back storage room, only now, when Sanji opened the door he was met with a beautiful bedroom. A double bed, with two wardrobes stood to one side.  
On the other, a nappy changing mat, a mini wardrobe which already had several outfits hung up, for both boys and girls. And in the centre, a beautiful cot, with a expertly decorated mobile hanging above.

There was a figure of a straw hat, three swords, a tangerine and a pair of goggles, a cup of tea, a pink hat and a school of brightly coloured fish, a large robot hand and a carving of nine hands holding one another to make a beautiful flower pattern.

"Its… it's… when?" Sanji asked, unable to find the words.  
"It was when you were asleep," Franky laughed. "Brook, Robin and Zoro helped. Think of it as a gift from Sunny as well."  
"You guys," Sanji said…

"I have something." There was a small voice from the door. A ginger haired girl was stood there, her hands behind her back, keeping something from view. Sanji looked to the Captain, who simply nodded. If Nami was going to apologise for her behaviour, there was no way he would stop her.  
Nami handed over the small parcel. "It's nothing special," she began, but Sanji hugged her anyway, even before opening the gift. She had given him a photo album and a camera, along with calligraphy pens. Ones that Luffy knew were expensive.

Luffy hugged the man first, shortly joined by Zoro and Chopper. And suddenly the entire group bundled together, laughing loudly, sharing the moment as the sunset on another day…

* * *

"I think I found a way," Tehran said, saluting to the man on deck. "Good. Then we shall act tonight," Kaine grinned, licking his lips like he did when he got excited. The pair waited until sundown before they made their move. The planned the attack until then, waiting until another scout announced the Strawhats had resigned themselves to sleep.  
The man came, and so Kaine gave the order to Tehran. He took a small vile from the safe in his office, handing a long thin implement beside it. Tehran wrapped the small parcel up and placed it in the pocket of the inside of his jacket.  
"Don't lose it," Kaine ordered, watching the man climb down the ladder into the small boat that was waiting for him. "I don't want to waste any serum. The stuff is limited as it is."

Tehran saluted, settling himself into the tiny boat. He began to row towards the shore, under the cover of night. Kaine was watching. Kaine was expecting him to return, having succeeded with their plan. He couldn't fail.

It did not take long for Tehran to find the bay where the Straw Hats had moored. The man made sure to get as close to the shore as he could before heading towards the back of the ship, in the blind spot of the observation tower. The marine could see a light in the room indicating at least someone was up but he didn't know who. If it was Nico Robin, the man would be dead before he set foot on deck.  
But as it was, Tehran managed to sneak on board. He disguised himself as the swordsman; he being the last person Tehran had 'mirrored.' The disguise worked, because upon coming to the first room, Tehran could see the three-sword warrior asleep in a cot. Surrounding him were other members of the crew.  
But not the blonde cook. Maybe it was he who was on watch.

And so, with the serum safely stowed away in his pocket, Tehran climbed the mast and through the trapdoor at the top. "Zoro?" The cook was there, just as Tehran had predicted. He was laid on a sofa, blankets wrapped around his legs, a warm jumper on to fight the cold. "It's my turn to be on watch. What are you doing up?"

Tehran stared. He was glad that he had taken on the swordsman's disguise. Because the swordsman was the one that was closest to the Cook.  
Without a word, Tehran stole closer. He laced his fingers around the man's wrist, pushing his sleeve up his arm as he leaned in to nip at his neck. At first the blonde seemed surprised, but from the purring noise the came from his throat, the man seemed to enjoy it some. "What are you doing," he asked in a low voice, but Tehran grazed the man's neck with his teeth, silencing him quickly.

"Zoro-"  
"Sssh," Tehran murmured, trying to restrain himself from speaking. He could mirror people's appearances, but that was all. He could not mimic voices nor mimic personalities. That was the limits of his Kikan-Kikan Fruit.

Tehran pushed the blonde to lay down, using his hand to caress the man's skin, and scrape his nails against the man's neck.  
_The jugular_, he heard Kaine's voice whisper to him. _The serum will take place quicker that way._  
Tehran agreed, moving his mouth once more the area. He could hear the man's raspy breaths under his body, feel the rush of pumping blood under his tongue.  
Tehran couldn't help it. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or the man forgetting himself for a moment, but he couldn't help but bite down on the man's neck. The blonde cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but he didn't push away.  
His eyes were glazed somewhat, his eyelashes fluttering with the beginning of tears…

Tehran took his chance and used it. Instantly, he pushed the needle into the man's neck, using his position and strength to pin the man still. He used one hand to gag his mouth, concentrating as the steady flow of purple liquid disappeared into the man's blood stream. And then, with the same needle, Tehran drew a few drops.

"You're lucky," Tehran whispered into Sanji's panicked ear. "Kaine doesn't want you just yet. You can have one more month with your boyfriend before he takes you back." Tehran sat up, licking his lips yet he didn't release Sanji. The Blonde had realised that by now, this wasn't his nakama. He struggled against the man's grip but Tehran was a lit stronger…  
The marine pocketed the needle and serum vial before resuming his usual form.

"When Kaine has the child, I get to keep you."

* * *

_I'm off to write the next one now. Leave your thoughts below please :)_


	13. Monsters

_My, my another chapter. You lucky things. _

_This is a weird, unplanned chapter and grew legs that ran away. It was meant to be a simple Zoro x Sanji bonding chapter but i sort of messed that up a bit..._

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me  
****Chapter Thirteen: Monsters**

** Sanji**

Sanji screamed.

Zoro was stood over him, pretending to look worried, but the Cook knew this wasn't the real swordsman. It was someone else.  
Someone who could change what they looked like to appear like the swordsman. Someone who had attack the man last night whilst he was on watch.

At first, Sanji had been overjoyed at the thoughts of Zoro initiating that passionate moment. Sanji had been in a daze, until suddenly the man had pulled something from his coat and stabbed Sanji in the side of the neck.

Poison?  
A sleeping draught?  
Did that mean the man had taken him somewhere?  
So that Kaine could take Blue, and Sanji would become the man's possession.

Sanji pushed away from the man pretending to be Zoro, falling from his bed onto the floor. _Wait. The bedroom?  
_Sanji hesitated for a second.

This was still the Sunny. This was his new bedroom.  
And Zoro…

"It was a nightmare," Sanji sighed, his hand rubbing his neck where he could still feel the pinching of the dream-needle. "I'm sorry," the swordsman muttered, looking around the room again. "I woke up early, but you weren't in the kitchen nor on watch. Usopp said you had already swapped with him so I came down here and you seemed to be in pain."  
Sanji felt himself blush. Okay, so last night was a nightmare, but that didn't mean he was against having… doing _that _with Zoro. The cook pulled himself up from the floor, dusting himself off.

_Huh? Was he… bigger this morning? _The man looked down at his stomach. It certainly did look a little more swollen than yesterday. Or was it his imagination?  
Slowly, Sanji lifted up his top, forgetting Zoro was watching. There, beneath his top was a visible bump. Nothing massive, but sure enough there was a bump. Sanji looked up to Zoro, utterly beaming. "He's growing."  
Zoro was smiling too. Slowly, he moved closer, one hand slightly outstretched. "Can I?" he asked, gesturing towards Sanji's bump. "Of course." Sanji took Zoro's hand and closed the distant. Zoro's hand was warm and comfortable against Sanji's skin. He felt proud as Zoro knelt down, coming even closer. "Hey Blue," he whispered, smiling when Sanji did, although the Cook had a sudden urge to cry. (Seriously these hormones of his!).  
"Enough of that," Sanji scolded playfully, pulling himself from Zoro's hands. "Blue can't hear you yet."  
"That may be so," the Marimo said, pulling Sanji into a hug. "But that doesn't mean you can't." And with that, Zoro stole another kiss.  
This was more passionate than the last. Sanji's breath hitched and for a moment he lost himself. He didn't realise his own hands had crept up Zoro's spine to wind into his short locks….

"MEAT!"

"Oh my god!"

Sanji pushed Zoro away, quickly rushing to his wardrobe. "I can't believe I didn't wake up," he groaned, opening the doors to root for more clothes. It was by coincidence that he pulled out the clothes that Zoro had bought him, but he didn't spend too long thinking about it as he rushed to get ready. Zoro had already left, hopefully to guard the fridge.  
Sanji followed shortly after, deciding not to bother with shoes, barging his way into the kitchen as the others had already gathered outside.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the man yelled, rushing to the cupboards to pull out a frying pan for Luffy's meat. Everyone else had sandwiches which he had rightly made last night whilst waiting for his night shift on watch. No one seemed to mind, all settling themselves down at the table. Sanji apologised again when he brought drinks to the table, serving up the sandwiches and more meat kebabs for the captain.

It wasn't until Sanji turned back for his own plate did he freeze.  
There, on the side of the sink, was a plate and a cup. Pastry flakes lay on the plate and there was coffee stains in the cup.

Sanji stared at it. He _had _made himself a snack last night but he always, _always, _cleared up, no matter how tired he felt.  
And he always, _always _made a snack for the next person on shift.

"Usopp?" Sanji called, still facing the sink. "Yeah," the man answered around a mouthful of food. "Last night, when we swapped shifts, what happened?" Usopp laughed for a second, but on realising Sanji was serious, answered as such. "Just the usual really. But you seemed tired and went straight to bed. You were a little edgy so I left you to it. I took over watch and that was it. Why, something wrong?"  
"No, just couldn't remember for a second," Sanji lied, his hand moving back to his neck, brushing the skin there.  
There was still the pinching sensation…

"Sanji you okay?" Sanji hadn't heard Zoro call out to him. He wasn't really focused on much except the tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach. The baby's weight felt heavier all of a sudden. Not by much, but enough for Sanji to notice.

_Was it always so painful to stand up? _

The pressure was rising. He tried to take a step backwards, towards the table, but as he did he felt that something pull painfully inside of him, quickly followed by another wave of dizziness. Quickly he slid his plate onto the island, as not to drop the food and waste it. His motions went unnoticed as he turned away from the group, his hands clamping down on the counter top.  
The more he thought about it, the more Sanji realised that this feeling was different. It didn't feel like the tugging sensation that came before he was usually sick. This was a different feeling.  
A _painful _feeling.

The pain began to burn stronger. This was a new pain. One he hadn't experienced before; from kicks or hits in a fight.  
Not even Marimo had inflicted this much pain when the two had sparred with each other.

But this? This _hurt…_  
Just as painful as the torture, just as strong. Enough to make Sanji want to cry out…

"Cook-san?" Robin's voice called smoothly over the din of their fellow nakama. No one heard her though as they were too entertained by conversation and Luffy's loud complaints about Zoro not being nice and sharing his food. "Oh I'm fine," Sanji smiled warmly, half turning his body, leaving only one hand holding the side in a death grip. Robin smiled back, although she didn't look one hundred percent convinced. "I was just cursing myself," the cook continued, turning back to his plate of food and wondering if he would make it to the table.  
Maybe if he waited, the pain would pass. Maybe it would just go if he waited a little longer, like all the other times he got aches and pains after working out. Sanji hesitated for a second. When was the last time he worked out?  
Just before his pregnancy. During his fight with the marines…

"I was going to prepare a lovely fruity sauce for the melon platter, but I didn't have time. I'm so glad to have your concern though Robin-chan," he added in his usual swooning tone, ignoring the sweat on his brow. "Oh well if that's all," Robin said, smiling again. She turned her attention back to the table, an extra arm picking up her plate as Luffy's fingers decided to creep in her direction. "Luffy. How many times do I have to tell you to leave the ladies food alone?"

Sanji remained at the side, turning his back to the table once more. His hands were clammy and he could feel himself breathing heavily. Why was Blue giving him so much grief this morning?  
But Sanji remembered his dream. Where Blue and Zoro sat on the deck of the Sunny, sometime in the future.  
Where Sanji wasn't there, because Sanji had died, giving birth to the baby…

_Oh. _

_I'm dying._

_"You can have one more month with your boyfriend before he takes you back." _That wasn't right.  
Kaine and the fake-Zoro had given him a month. A month to live….

Sanji became aware of the dying voices of the others in the room. It seemed the crew had realised he was still to return to the table.  
Maybe they had noticed his sweaty skin, how pale it had become or the way his body seemed to shake slightly. A shiver ran down his spine and the burning sensation increased yet again. No. He wouldn't be able to walk to the table smoothly.  
"Sanji are you okay?" The small voice came from the doctor. Concerned yet, laced with something Sanji couldn't quite place… "Yes, Chopper. I'm perfectly alright." The blonde didn't know if he was being convincing or not, but something told him it wasn't quite working. Sanji decided to make his hands busy so the attention would leave him. He reached over to his dirty pots and pans and placed them in the sink. "Hey, Sanji," Nami piped up. "You haven't eaten yet. Why are you washing the dishes?"  
"Ah, as diligent as ever dear Nami-san. I was just letting these pots soak as the sauce I made is just a little tricky to clean when it dries," the Cook said, spouting whatever excuse came to his lips first. He hadn't spoken to her like that in a while. Would anyone notice something was off?  
Not really. Everyone took the excuse and returned to their chatter, helping themselves as well as cursing the Captain who had taken the opportunity to steal most of everyone else's food. But Sanji's excuse ended quickly when he realised he was still yet to clear away the plates and replace them with a display of fruit. He wouldn't be able to.  
And there was no way he could hint to anyone for help without them realising. The only one that would work on was Luffy but the numbskull would just eat all the platters as well as everything in the permanently padlocked fridge (designed to keep said captain out). Sanji remained frozen by the sink, aware that he had been stood still too long. Someone was bound to notice something any second…

Focusing his mind on something else, Sanji tried to pull his mind away from the burning sensation in his stomach. He felt clammy and his breaths were becoming sharp and shallow. Black spots appeared around his vision and he realised that if this pain didn't subside he would faint. And then everyone would _know_ something was wrong.

"Sanji." The little voice came again and Sanji realised how quiet it was. He also realised his was shivering slightly. When did it become so damn cold?  
"Sanji are you alright?" It was deadly silent now and the Cook had to take in a deep breath just to concentrate his thoughts. "Of course Chopper," he said, slowly twisting around. He had locked his knees and now only pivoted on the ball of one heel, careful not to move too much. His hand let go from the side for a brief moment before snapping around his body to grip it again. He was now stood facing everyone, his back resting against the countertop.

The crew were staring at him now. The plates were empty and the food cleared. But dinner had been forgotten about and the focus was on Sanji. He gave another smile, aware it could've looked like a grimace. "Sorry I was just a little lost in thought. That's all." He was met with smiles before Luffy's cry shocked everyone. "Sanji! I've eaten dinner. Now where's the dessert?"  
Sanji's smile slipped. _Shit. There is no way_…

"Cook?" The blonde man looked up to the swordsman. He looked puzzled, his eyes a little concerned. _Damn Marimo. Why was he so observant?_

"Sanji. Food!" came the order from the captain. Sanji's smile dropped completely, revealing a worried expression. The Captain read it the wrong way. "You forgot?"  
That got a sniggered response from the marimo. "No," Sanji said quickly, his muscles prepared to move to fetch them but the sudden increase of burning made him stop.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. If this goes on I'll… _

_"_Sanji?" Nami stood from her chair, fixing the cook with a pitying expression. Everyone looked more concerned. Usopp stood up, as did the swordsman. Luffy's expression was serious and the others were focused.  
"Sanji. Are you in pain?" The little Doctor asked from the table as the navigator continued to approach the cook, one hand outstretched. For some reason, her aim of focus was directed at the small concealed bump. _Stop! She can't touch it. She'll realise what's wrong! _Sanji's eyes widened in horror as Nami closed the distance.

But before her fingers could rest against the man, Sanji moved his arm. His hand connected with Nami's, slapping her away.

Everyone was on their feet. They gasped in shock as Nami recoiled, taking several steps back from the cook.  
Sanji hissed from the pain of moving, aware of Zeff's voice scolding him for what he had just done. Raise a hand against a lady? _Outrageous_.

Zoro's expression was serious; Luffy's unreadable.  
Sanji felt like running. But he couldn't move. All he could do was drop his head, keep his eyes scrunched up, and try to think of anything but his nakama's disbelieving stares. And then everyone found their voices and the questions were pelted at him.

"Sanji how could you?"  
"What were you thinking?"

But Sanji heard one voice above all the others. "Cook?"  
The sound came from right next to him. As the words was spoken, Sanji felt a hand on his shoulder, another pushing his body to face him. Instantly, the burning pain ripped into agony and Sanji couldn't help but cry out. His façade was destroyed, his knees buckling under the strain of having to force himself to stand. It was too much for the cook.  
Tears burst behind scrunched eyelids and he howled in pain. It felt as if his body was ripping him in half. Voices clouded his mind and his vison went black.

Sanji was thrown into darkness.

* * *

The sounds of steady beeping woke the man. But what he wasn't expecting, was to wake up in a box.  
Sort of.

He was laid in a bed with a box shaped machine over his chest and stomach. Before Sanji could freak out and try to free himself, Brook appeared by his head. "Sanji-san. You're awake. Finally." He smiled, just as Chopper tottered over. His eyes were a little puffy from crying, but he was grinning widely. "Thank goodness," he beamed. "You can go now Brook," Chopper said, ushering the skeleton of the room. The man left all too willingly, closing the door behind him. Sanji could hear his voice through the wood, reassuring someone that Sanji was now awake and ok.

"The baby moved," Chopper said, pulling the weird box machine further up to Sanji's chest. "When he did, he crushed your other organs," the Doctor said, his voice tinted with anger. Sanji sighed. At least the baby was okay. He knew that Chopper was angry at him for hurting Sanji like this, but Blue didn't know what he was doing. If Chopper should be angry at anyone, it should be Kaine. And fake-Zoro.  
The one that wanted Sanji…

"Chopper, can you check my blood," Sanji whispered, one hand moving back to the spot where he thought he had been injected. Chopper looked confused. "Yes, I am. But why?" Sanji shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I just thought of something." The small reindeer shrugged it off, pressing weird buttons on the machine which was positioned over Sanji's stomach. "What is it?" the cook asked, a little concerned at the unknown thing so close to Blue. "it's the X.R.A machine. I wanted to use it as soon as possible to check on the baby."  
Sanji nodded, watching as a bright light shoe down on his stomach. Chopper pressed more buttons, waiting for the small black screen to flicker on. As he did, something wet and cold touched Sanji's bare stomach. It made him jump, but before he could complain, he saw the screen in front of him flicker on.  
And what he saw made him freeze.

It was _disgusting._

Sanji could see a black shape, twisted around. There were too many arms, too many legs and nothing _cute _about what was growing in his stomach.  
And he wanted it gone.

"Sanji?-"  
"Turn it off."

Chopper was shocked by the anger in the man's voice. "Turn it off," Sanji repeated, feeling the urge to vomit. Kaine was using him to breed a _monster.  
_Nami was right. What he had growing inside him, was a _monster. _

Chopper pushed the machine away. As soon as he could, Sanji stood up, grabbing the blankets to wipe away the gel the machine had put on his skin. He pulled the hoodie down over his bump; once something he was proud of, now something he didn't want anyone to see. He felt repulsed by the idea of a monster in his chest, ready to claw its way out and destroy everything, just as Kaine had planned.  
Sanji felt like stabbing the thing himself. He should've known the result of an experiment as demented as impregnating a man would not result in a sweet child.  
The cook felt like something was ripping out his heart. Ripping out his heart, crushing it in its hands and the shredding the remains.

The man stumbled from the infirmary, out to the back of the ship. He leaned on the railings, trying to stop the dizziness spell that had washed over him. He was aware of eyes on him, but he didn't want the attention right now. He was too busy thinking of something…

His kitchen knives?  
No. He couldn't taint them with something as evil as the parasite that lived inside him.

Sanji felt another pang of guilt shot through him but he opted to ignore it.

One of Chopper's scalpels?  
Brook's cane?  
One of Franky or Usopp's tools from the workshop.

"Oi, cook. What's up with you?"

No.  
Sanji knew what to use.

"It's nothing," he said, turning around to the man. "I'm just a little disorientated that's all."  
Sanji watched, staring as the man stood there, his hand resting on the perfect implement. "Not cuz I was worried about you or something," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

What Sanji did next, he wasn't proud of. He knew he shouldn't have done it; toying with the swordsman's emotions to get what he wanted.  
But he needed to kill this parasite, before it needlessly stole his life…

"I can't think straight," Sanji said, moving closer to lay his head on Zoro's chest. "It's all too much. Please…"  
Sanji tilted his head up, catching the marimo's lips with his own, searching for a reaction.

He got one.  
Two large hands grabbing his arms, firmly, yet gently. A warm tongue nipping at Sanji's lips, silently asking for permission as he touched at Sanji's sensitive skin.  
Sanji complied, his lips parting to let Zoro enter. The blonde moaned softly, trying to block the thoughts of his nightmare.

This was Zoro.  
This was the real Zoro.

And he would be the one to cut out the parasite.  
If not, then it would be Sanji.

* * *

Sanji lay on his bed, his breath slightly hitched. In the heat of things, he had removed all of his clothes, something he now regretted as he stared at the horrible swelling of his lower abdomen.  
Zoro was also naked, now laid beside him, asleep on the bed, his nudity covered by a blanket.

The man's gentle snores were comfort to the cook as he sat there. Wado was in his hands, still in her sheath. Sanji felt guilty for taking her, but he needed a weapon. He needed something strong enough to cut the parasite out.  
With shaking hands, Sanji drew Wado from her sheath. Sanji felt the weight grow in his hands, as if there was something weighing the sword down.  
It wasn't evil, nor was it unpleasant. A sad, loving memory.

Sanji held his breath, pulling the sword out further. He could see his pale reflection mirrored in her blade.  
He couldn't help but freeze at the sight of the mussed hair, revealing two shadowed eyes that looked sad and tired.

_"Do you need to do this?" _

Sanji's gaze was broken by the sound of a child.

"_Sanji_."

The Cook looked around him, but he couldn't see anyone.  
_"You won't just hurt yourself by doing this," _the girl continued, her voice soft and slow as she spoke. _"You'll be hurting your nakama, your family and the one you cherish most." _Slowly, the blonde looked down to the sword. Was it her talking?  
Suddenly another voice chimed in, similar to the little girls although sweeter, kinder. Her voice was gentle, her words calming, touched with a giggle of childish laughter. _"Sanji."  
_The man pulled Wado close. Was this another dream?

"Who are you?" He called quietly, in hopes to get an answer.  
_"Please don't do this," _the second voice said, ignoring the man's question. The first joined in, trying to convince Sanji to stop. _"I've seen evil. I have killed evil by Zoro's side. We have seen and heard far more than you know, but at least know this. The child that you bare, is not evil." _

Sanji hesitated. "Please, tell me who you are?" he called again, his voice growing.  
He didn't notice Zoro stirring on the bed.

The second girl giggled again. "_We watch over you Sanji. We keep you safe. We keep all of you safe_."  
"But who are you?" Sanji asked again, his voice begging to know the answer. "Please! Why would you know of my child? How would you know what I was going to do? How could you know that my child isn't evil?"

_"The machine Franky and Usopp made for you was wrong," _the first voice said. _"Take another look before you kill them, or you will regret it afterwards."  
"Please don't harm them Sanji," _the second voice called. _"They are your nakama, and your children after all. Even if it was Kaine that gave you this ability to bear your own family, don't throw it away." _

_"Look again."  
__"Look again!" _

"Sanji!"  
The man looked up, aware of Zoro's voice. The Marimo was sat up on the bed, reaching out desperately as if. Sanji stared at his hands, at the way the held Wado, poised over his bump, ready to drive the blade through his flesh. How had he...?

"Sanji! What are you doing?" Zoro asked, his movements slow as he moved across the bed. He was treating the man like a scared animal, as if any sudden movement would make Sanji strike down at himself injuring… "I'm sorry," Sanji said, pulling Wado's tip from his bare skin, passing the sword back to the green-haired man. "I didn't mean to take her without permission," Sanji said, his voice hollow. "Why would you-"  
"I need to see Chopper," Sanji said, standing up, letting the bed sheets fall from his bare skin. "Sanji, look." Zoro was in awe, staring at Sanji's body, seemingly forgetting that the man was about to commit Seppuku. The man looked down himself. "You've grown again."

It was true.  
The bump was larger than it had been yesterday. Sanji stared down at it, a subtle breath of warmth rolling across his skin. He still felt affection for what resided in his body, but what if it was a monster.  
Even now Sanji was searching for a small glimmer of hope that it wasn't…. Were the girls right?

"Hey Zoro," Sanji said, turning to the man. "Does… does Wado ever talk to you?" The marimo looked shocked, and very confused at those words. "What do you mean?" Sanji shook his head. "Nothing. I was just dreaming."  
The man said no more as he moved to his wardrobe, searching through his clothes, pulling ones on that left his bump looking partially concealed. He left the bedroom quickly, unaware of the Marimo trying to talk to him. He hadn't thought anything of waking up beside the man, after their conversation last night and where it led to.  
Sanji felt his cheeks blush slightly. Okay, it bothered him some but he wasn't opposed to it. His night with Zoro felt more like a one night stand than anything. Besides, Zoro would be angry with him if he found out that Sanji only slept with him so that he could get to his swords. Maybe it was better if they just pretended it never happened. And then they could go back to their usual routines….

Sanji prepared breakfast like always, but instead of sitting with the rest of the crew, he took himself away to the observation tower to think. If the others thought it odd, no one mentioned anything, instead letting the man do as he pleased.

_"They are worried about you, you know." _It was the girl from this morning. The gentle one.  
_"You will tell them what's happening, won't you," _she pressed, her voice on the edge of tearing. _"I care for all of you Sanji, but I cannot do much as I am." _

"And just who are you?" Sanji asked again. He hadn't got his answer that morning, but with the way the girl was speaking, Sanji didn't think he'd get an answer now.  
"Where's your friend," he asked instead. _"With Zoro."  
_"Can he hear her then?"

_"Sometimes. When he listens." _

The girl began to hum. Sanji could almost see the smile on her lips. _"You do love him, don't you?" s_he sang.  
Sanji hesitated before replying. He sat himself down on one of the sofas, his eyes gazing out to sea.

"Yes. I've always admired him. I guess I just wanted him to notice me as his equal. That's why I always fought with him. I wanted him to notice me. But he's only noticed me because of Blue. He wouldn't take a second look at me if it wasn't for him."

Sanji wasn't aware of his voice breaking. He just continued to stare out of the window, his eyes on the horizon.  
A flicker caught his eye. A veil of white.  
Sanji stared at the figures reflection, his body twisting to face into the room.

A girl stood in the centre, her body clothed in a white dress with a white hood. The tips of white hair could be seen underneath her hood.  
The girl smiled, pushing the material back to reveal two golden glowing eyes.

_"Sanji. We both know that is not true. He cares for you as deeply as the others but his love for you is in a different form."_  
The girl took a step closer. Sanji couldn't help but watch her, mesmerised by her body that had been wrapped in a gentle ethereal glow.

"Tell me what to do," Sanji begged.  
How he knew he could trust this girl, he did not know, only that he did and that she was the one that would help him.  
Just then, the air beside the girl shimmered, and another stepped forward, only this time, her skin was golden, her hair golden and her eyes a shining white. _"Oh Sanji." _The girl was gentle, older. _"You bare too much weight. Your Nakama, and even I are here to help you share this load." _She wasn't the first voice.  
This was another girl.

Both of them seemed familiar, like family, yet Sanji didn't recognise their faces. "You're… you're…"  
"_It's been a while Sanji_," the younger girl smiled.

Sanji couldn't believe it.  
She was still here, with them all. She hadn't gone.  
She was still sailing the Grand line with everyone, here aboard the Going Sunny.

_"Come Sanji,"_ the girls said, holding their hand out. "_We'll go together."_  
Sanji let the girls lead him back to the grass deck, up the stairs, past the kitchen and to the back of the ship. They entered the infirmary door, locking it behind so that no one could enter. Sanji hesitated at the sight of the machine, still on, still whirring away.

_"Come see,"_ the girls whispered, floating just in front of the screen.  
_"Come see Sanji."_ They faded slowly, letting Sanji take their place, too look down at the picture of his body.

And there, curled around in his chest was Blue.  
Beside him, lay another.  
And another.

Sanji stared, the gross form of a monster vanishing to reveal three small babies nestled in his stomach.  
Three babies.

Three Blues.  
No.

Baby Blue, Baby Sky and Baby Indigo.

Sanji stared at his children.  
How could he have dreamt of hurting these precious children?  
_His_ children.

Sanji sank to his knees, hugging his small bump gently, vowing that nothing would ever harm them again.

* * *

_Seppuku - When a swordsman kills himself with his own sword._

So Guys, what do you think? Any guesses as to the three girls were (in order of apperance)

Favourite/Follow/Review

xxxxx


	14. Preparations

_Hey Guys_

_Almost there. I think I've planned out seven more chapters (roughly)._

_We will be finding closure soon guys I promise. _

* * *

**The Little One That Follows Me  
Chapter Fourteen: Preparations**

**Chopper**

Chopper found Sanji in the infirmary.  
The man seemed to be off sorts at the moment, freaking out the day before when the picture at first was hazy. The small doctor had accepted the fact it was a monster, and had even concocted a powerful anaesthesia that would kill it…

But something made Chopper check the screen again.  
At first, he thought he had dreamt it, but the sight of the small girl was still vivid in the memory. She had been peering at the screen, smiling like it was her birthday. "_They're cute aren't they." _She had said, peering closer. "_I wonder what Sanji is going to name them."  
_"Them?" Chopper didn't know why he spoke to his hallucination but he did anyhow. The girl turned to him, her golden hair shimmering.  
"_Them. Sanji is having triplets." _

Chopper stared at the man on the floor. Had he thought it was a monster? Had he come back to check… "I don't want the others to know," the blonde haired man said softly, his eyes still fixed on the screen. "They know I'm having a hard time with one. When they find out it is three…" Chopper nodded, barely able to contain his grin. "It will be a wonderful surprise." He couldn't help but grapple the man from behind, hugging him tight.  
"I was so worried," he admitted after a while, pulling away. "I was still worried Kaine had given you a monster." Sanji's lips twitched at the comment, but he didn't seem angry. "I had my own doubts," the man confessed, pushing himself off of the infirmary floor. Chopper smiled, leading him over to the cot. "While you're in here," he said, returning with his bag, "I want to take some more blood. I found something in the last test."  
"Like what?" _Did Sanji sound scared? _

"Oh it's nothing," Chopper said absentmindedly. "It's just an anomaly. I think I got the wrong results."  
"What was the anomaly?" _Sanji did sound a little scared…  
_"I'm not too sure," Chopper said. "But whatever, it's not harmless. It's just a chemical women produce in pregnancy to support the babies immune system, although you seem to be using it and boosting your own abilities. You haven't suffered from morning sickness lately, have you," Chopper said, knowing full well that Sanji hadn't. He knew because he asked Robin to keep an eye on the man (eye not ear) so that he could slyly monitor the man's condition as well as if he was throwing up.  
"You probably picked it up from something new you've eaten," the doctor went on. "I tried a fruit on an island back before I was pregnant," Sanji began but Chopper shook his head. "No, the cells are too new for that. And the way it's in your body, it looks like it entered through your bloodstream."

Chopper turned to his notes, missing the small motion of the Cook. He didn't see the man touch his neck, nor did he know that the man felt the sharp, pinching feeling nor the sudden pain of the needle again.  
Chopper didn't know that Sanji knew where the anomaly had come from.

Chopper didn't know that the man knew who it was that had given it to him.

The little doctor was too busy going through his notes. "Vitamin supplements," he said aloud, handing Sanji some blue pills. "Just to get you back on the right track." The small doctor offered Sanji more medication, painkillers and calming tablets. But all the while, the small doctor was fidgety. He was worried what the cook's reaction would be if he told him…  
But before he got the chance, there was a quick rap on the door and Brook pocked his head in.

"Sanji, can you come here for a moment?" The blonde complied, followed by the nervous doctor. The three entered the kitchen, to find that everyone else had already sat down around the table. Robin had poured everyone coffee and they looked like they had been in deep discussion. Chopper knew what this was about…  
Sanji looked confused when the skeleton directed him to a chair. Robin passed over a cup of tea as Chopper settled himself in his usual seat. Luffy was the first to speak. His voice was calm and quiet when he spoke, emphasising the importance of what he wanted to say.

"Sanji. We don't want you to leave the crew."

The blonde smiled sadly. "We agreed that Chopper can help Blue until he is born and then-"  
"I've changed my mind," the captain said stubbornly, folding his arms. "I want you to stay my nakama and I want Blue to be my nakama as well." Chopper watched as everyone nodded. They all agreed.

"Just say yes," Zoro said from his seat, trying to act normal. Chopper noticed the way he was sat; stiffly and awkwardly as if he wasn't comfortable with what he was saying, or where he was. _Odd.  
_"Like I said before," the swordsman went on. "No other cook would be able to keep up with Luffy's cooking. Robin and Nami won't have anyone to dote on them. Franky and Usopp won't have anyone to kick them when they blow holes in the side of the ship. No one else knows what treats to make Chopper and what tea to brew for brook. Besides, it would be too annoying to find a half decent replacement."

"And you?" Sanji was smiling, the usual cocky smile he wore when he was baiting Zoro into a fight. "Who knows," the man replied with equal spite, although it didn't seem mean. More like, it was personal for the pair.

Sanji smiled again, looking to the Captain. "If I'm on the ship, it will be hard with Blue. It will be dangerous for him-"  
Luffy just smiled. "His mother is the best Savate fighter I know. His father is the world's best swordsman. And his family is the best crew on the Grand Line. _Nothing _will touch Blue as long as we are around." There were lots of agreements to this, as well as declarations of maiming and killing anyone who dared come near.  
Chopper watched as Sanji was bundled by others into a large group hug, which only ended when the Cook cried out "fine, we'll stay."

* * *

From that point on, everyone decided that they would do for something for Sanji and Blue in preparation for his arrival. (They still didn't know about the other two infants inside Sanji).  
Franky and Usopp started first, declaring they had a lot to do. They made frequent trips back ashore, saying they needed more materials to baby proof the ship.  
They had already supported all the hand rails, smoothed off all the sharp edges. They put safety latches on every door to stop small fingers being caught and had designed small locks on the doors of the cupboard for similar stories. Usopp had crafted a small high chair for the kitchen as well as several more cots so that no matter which room Sanji was in, there was at least a chair or bed in there for Blue.  
Neither Chopper nor Sanji mentioned that the crew would have two extra nakama, but then again, everyone would find out soon enough.

Chopper had spent most the morning measuring Sanji, only to find the babies were growing at alarming rates. Which meant instead of having to wait another seven months like a normal pregnancy, Sanji only had to wait one more. The man was a little shocked on hearing that news but also very thankful.  
When Chopper announced this to Luffy, the captain had a new burst of energy. He decided that they would stay at the island they were at but decided they would move the ship to the South of the island where it was more secluded and private, after Chopper said it would be best for Sanji when he goes into labour, something the little doctor hadn't thought much about. How could Sanji give birth if he technically couldn't?  
Chopper became a little worried. If Sanji couldn't, that meant Chopper would have to intervene. He would have to cut Sanji open and pull the babies out.  
That was all he could think of…

For an entire week, Chopper locked himself in his infirmary, only leaving for food, and books from the library. He slept in there amidst studying all the ways it could be done, the risks of the operations and how to reduce them. Every day, just before lunch, Chopper called Sanji into the infirmary to measure the triplets, as well as sample his blood, check his blood pressure and his heart.  
The Cook was perfectly healthy. He had shared his worries with everyone his lack of training, to which Zoro replied with hikes around the island. The pair seemed to be getting a lot closer as the due date loomed closer.

With three weeks to go, Franky and Usopp had finished baby-proofing the ship, but were still designing little gizmos for Blue.  
The made him a baby swing to go on the tree, a small sand pit near the base of the mast that rose up from the floor so that it could be covered up when not being used. Franky made Sanji a rocking chair whilst Usopp designed baby carriers, a pushchair and a cradle which could rock itself, as well as keep itself upright in stormy weather. They added more cupboards in the kitchen for baby food and cupboards and small fridge in Sanji's room for food and milk.  
They made a foldable play pen and lots of toys for Blue, which Usopp painted and decorated.

Robin and Nami had lots of fun going to town, buying at least one outfit a day.  
It wasn't until Luffy asked Sanji if Blue was a boy or girl did everyone stop and think.  
The week that followed, the girls bought baby dresses and girly outfits whilst Usopp made girly toys.

A week before his due date, Sanji's bump had grown so much that is was obvious he was pregnant. The anomaly in his blood stopped morning sickness making it easier for the man, although he still suffered cramps, cravings and back ache. It was why Luffy decided Sanji's only chore was to cook. When he wasn't doing that, he was being waited upon by everyone else.  
Although the cook wasn't too pleased with this but didn't kick up too much of a fuss. So he resided himself to sit in his rocking chair in the shade under the tree, reading cook books amongst childcare books. Zoro would joined him, either sleeping quietly beside him, or just talking about different things. The two grew closer than they had before, sharing moments together when the thought everyone else was asleep.

One night, when Chopper was on watch, he had decided to go to the kitchen for drink, when he witnessed a private moment between the pair. They were cuddling, talking in low voices about random things. Chopper didn't want to invade and so returned to the observation tower.  
It was lucky for him that he did, for shortly after that, Sanji and Zoro shared a passionate moment, and in the heat of the moment, christened the kitchen floor.

Morning came, bringing with it rain. It wasn't unpleasant.  
In fact, it was a welcomed sight after months of sun. It was nice for the change.

Brook suggested that they go ashore. He wanted to pick up some more things, although the way he gathered everyone up and said they should leave the ship suggested he knew something more. He led the way ashore, followed by Nami and the young Doctor who wanted to make sure he had everything ready for Sanji. He was also going to look for something to help with the cramps. Luffy followed close behind, dragging Usopp along. Franky and Robin went to find a small café whilst Sanji and Zoro remained on the ship…

The afternoon on the island was pleasant. The rain brought with it a nice refreshing breeze, and quiet when all of the townspeople retreated indoors. Shops and cafes weren't busy as people weren't keen on walking in the rain, but it didn't deter the Strawhat crew. Chopper was just happy to leave the ship.  
For once he was fed up of sitting in his infirmary, pouring through the same dozen medical books. It was nice to trail around after Brook and Nami, holding the girl's bags rather than worrying about Sanji.

It would've lasted a lot longer if it wasn't for Luffy.  
Luffy, who tore down the street, laughing like a mad man, his arms trailing behind him, one of which Usopp was clinging onto for dear life. "CHOPPER, NAMI, BROOK," the boy shouted as he raced towards them. "We're going."  
"Luffy what are you-" But Nami cut herself short when she saw the angry mob chasing the rubber idiot. A mob dressed in marine uniform, brandishing swords and guns as they chased the Pirate captain. "You idiot!" the ginger haired girl yelled as Luffy grabbed her waist, carrying her alongside Usopp. Brook followed behind, his arms waving in the air as he ran. Chopper raced along beside him, sharing his own choice curses with the Navigator and Sharpshooter.  
But Luffy wasn't listening.

"ROBIN, FRANKY!" He yelled, catching sight of the pair at the doors of a little bistro. "Come on," the captain yelled. The older two stood up quickly, Franky scooping Robin up in his arms so that he could run as fast as Luffy. "Don't lead them to the ship," Nami yelled but the Captain was having too much fun, running down the streets, laughing at the top of his voice. He didn't hear the warnings from the other crew members about keeping the fight from Sanji, who wouldn't be able to defend himself.  
Instead, the Captain dragged everyone to the bay, where Sunny was moored. He threw out an arm like a grappling hook, grabbing hold of the side of the ship. "No wait Luffy no-" But the boy had already pulled everyone close, letting his arms snap back to pull the group to the ship. Robin provided a soft landing, putting everyone in their respective places as the captain shouted out.

"SET SAIL!"

* * *

_It's short I know but I'm sorry :)_


End file.
